Quería que te sintieras especial
by LoveFaberry
Summary: La historia comienza contando lo que tendría que haber ocurrido en la escena del baño en el capítulo 100 de Glee y su continuación. Faberry, lo que todos hubiesemos deseado ver! Historia romántica :)
1. El baño

**-Eso es mentira-** protestó Rachel al verse atacada de esa manera delante de sus compañeros.

**-¿Sabes que es mentira? Cuando ganaste la reina del baile-** dijo Santana provocando el silencio en la sala.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Rachel sin entender nada.

**-Así es, no ganaste, todo el mundo sintió pena por ti y las dos personas que mas te odiaban en el planeta. Quinn y yo, llenamos la urna de votos para que pudieras ganas-** Rachel alternó la vista entre Santana y Quinn, pero la rubia había apartado la mirada avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo la latina.

**-Eres muy cruel Santana, solo estas haciendo esto porque yo soy la protagonista de Funny Girl y tú eres mi suplente. Solo quieres que me sienta mal porque soy mejor que tú. Eres una persona horrible-** Fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de la sala del coro, dejando un ambiente extraño en el aire.

Tras esa escena todos se miraban sin saber que hacer, habían vuelto a años atrás, con Santana haciendo de las suyas y Rachel haciendo sus salidas dramáticas de la sala de ensayo. Quinn se giró para mirar a Kurt que le explicó en voz baja la pelea entre ambas chicas por todo el tema de Funny Girl y como Rachel había abandonado el apartamento.

Entre aquella confusión, Quinn se levantó y abandonó también aquella habitación. Caminó por esos pasillos que tantos recuerdos le traían, caminaba sin rumbo, ¿dónde estaría Rachel? No podía permitirse otra vez la misma historia, no quería que la morena volviera a verla como el enemigo, nunca hizo lo del baile con mala intención y quería explicárselo, sentía esa necesidad. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la habían guiado a la puerta de un cuarto de baño, miró atentamente a la puerta antes de entender porqué estaba allí, era el baño donde le dijo a Rachel que la habían admitido en Yale, donde ella le había dado los billetes de tren, habían vivido cosas ahí, ¿Sería ese el lugar que había elegido la pequeña para esconderse?

Sin pensarlo más, respiró profundamente, empujó la puerta y entró, no se había equivocado, Rachel estaba de pie apoyada en uno de los lavabos llorando. Al ver a Quinn entrar se había secado las lágrimas rápidamente con la mano pero sus ojos seguían rojos, muestra de cuanto le había dolido el ataque de Santana en el sala del coro.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Quinn tímida acercándose poco a poco a ella.

**-No te imaginas lo que es estar con Santana en Nueva York-** contestó la morena después de un largo silencio**- fuimos íntimas por lo que parece un minuto y ahora todos los días son exactamente así- **la voz se le quebró al comenzar a llorar**- no importa donde vaya o lo que haga, es como volver a estar en el instituto. **

**-No sabía nada de esto, me acabo de enterar- **dijo Quinn tras juntar poco a poco las piezas de su corazón que se habían roto el ver a Rachel en esas condiciones.

**-Al menos antes tenía a Finn que me defendía y me ayudaba, ¿qué me queda ahora?- **Rachel había comenzado a decir lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando y no podía parar.

**-Me tienes a mí-** dijo inocentemente la rubia.

**-Eres amiga de Santana, le darás la razón como hace todo el mundo, hasta Kurt-** soltó sin pensar la morena.

**-Santana no ha hecho las cosas bien Rachel, da igual que sea mi amiga, no te mereces esto- **se acercó un poco más a Rachel para mirarla a los ojos pero la chica seguía mirando al suelo**- tú también eres mi amiga Rach-** agregó la rubia, el diminutivo de su nombre hizo que parara de llorar y levantara la cabeza, por primera vez miró a los ojos a la chica.

**-Si soy tu amiga, ¿por qué hiciste lo del baile? ¿Querías humillarme una última vez?- **dijo dolida por lo que acababa de descubrir.

**-No-** negó rotundamente la rubia que se vio observada atentamente por la chica**- quería que te sintieras especial, que todo el mundo viera lo que veía yo en tí por aquel entonces**.

**-¿Creías que era especial?- **preguntó incrédula Rachel.

**-Lo sigo creyendo-** regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la morena transmitiéndole calma-** ¿has visto hasta donde has llegado? y estoy segura de que te quedan muchas cosas que alcanzar-** la morena sonrió y Quinn supo inmediatamente que se estaba visualizando en el futuro con un Tony o varios** -Se que echas de menos a Finn- **Rachel volvió a apartar la mirada de la chica**- pero me tienes a mi, ¿de acuerdo? **

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rachel aún sin estar convencida por todo aquello y la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin dudar**- ¿por qué eres tan buena ahora? ¿por qué nunca antes me habías dicho nada de esto?**

**-El tiempo, la distancia y madurar me han hecho aprender y darme cuenta de muchas cosas Rachel-** la morena se miró al espejo para limpiar sus lágrimas, por fin había conseguido calmarse**- siento todo lo que te hice en el instituto, no era yo, era la necesidad de mantener las apariencias.**

**-Eras la reina de este lugar, ¿por qué necesitabas mantener las apariencias?-** ahora era Rachel la que interrogaba a Quinn con la mirada.

**-¿Has oído aquello del amor al odio hay un paso?- **dijo la rubia riendo tímidamente y apartando la mirada, pero ante el silencio de Rachel se vio obligada a continuar-** digamos que hasta que no me fui a Yale y te eché de menos no supe por qué me comportaba así-** se giró entonces y pudo ver a la morena con los ojos completamente abiertos sin saber que decir**- era más fácil odiarte que confesar que sentía algo por ti. **

**-Pero…- **Rachel fue a protestar pero tuvo que ordenar en su mente todo lo que quería decir antes de que las palabras salieran de su boc**a- pero siempre me robabas los novios, me apoyaste en mi boda con Finn… no… no lo entiendo-** Rachel comenzaba a hiperventilar por todo aquello.

**-Si te robaba los novios implicaba que no tenía que estar celosa de ellos- **se justificó Quinn avergonzada por estar confesando todo aquello en voz alta-** y tú eras feliz con Finn, mira como era yo hace unos años, nunca habrías sido feliz conmigo y todo lo que yo quería era verte sonreír.**

**-Quinn… Todo esto… -** no sabía como preguntar aquello por que no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta**- ¿Es verdad? ¿No es otra broma tuya y de Santana?**

**-Rachel Berry, mírame a los ojos y dime si te miento cuando digo que siempre he sentido algo por tí- **la morena hizo lo que le ordenó Quinn y lo supo, la chica no estaba mintiendo, todo aquello era cierto y ella aún no lo asimilaba.

**-Guau… Esto es lo que menos me esperaba cuando cogí el avión para Lima- **dijo Rachel que seguía con la mirada fija en la rubia.

**-Rachel yo… no te he dicho esto con ninguna intención de nada-** la rubia hablaba desde el corazón y la morena era consciente-** pero después de tanto tiempo necesitaba confesarlo, ser sincera contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza y dejó que la chica siguiera hablando**- se que lo de Finn es muy reciente para ti- **la pronunciación de aquel nombre hizo que Rachel rompiera el contacto visual**- pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites, como amiga o como lo que tú quieras-** respiró profundamente cuando terminó de decir aquello y como la morena seguía sin reaccionar decidió que era momento para marcharse**- será mejor que te deje sola.**

**-Espera-** cuando Quinn estaba a punto de salir por la puerta Rachel la había agarrado del brazo y la giró para que quedaran frente a frente una vez más y sin previo aviso la morena dio un paso más y besó suavemente a la chica rubia, cuando se separaron Rachel estaba completamente sonrojada y Quinn sin palabras**- si alguna vez pasaba quería que este baño fuera el primer testigo- **dijo tontamente la morena, demostrando que ella también recordaba todo lo ocurrido allí.

**-Ha sido increíble Rach, igual que tú- **Quinn se sintió estúpida después de decir aquello pero se había ganado una enorme sonrisa de la morena.

**-Mira Quinn-** comenzó a decir Rachel pero esta vez más seria**- tú has sido y eres un persona importante para mí- **la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír aquello**- pero estudias en Yale y yo estoy en Nueva York, no estamos lejos pero tenemos vidas ocupadas…**

**-Podríamos hacerlo funcionar-** interrumpió Quinn sin pensarlo y se ganó la mirada de desaprobación de Rachel por interrumpir su discurso.

**-Todo esto es nuevo para mí y lo de Finn aún me duele, tienes que entender que no sería nada fácil, que yo de por sí no soy nada fácil- **continuó diciendo Rachel ante la atenta mirada de la rubia**- pero eres especial, siempre lo has sido para mí, así que podríamos empezar por hablar y vernos más a menudo de lo que lo hacíamos.**

**-Me parece una genial idea- **dijo Quinn aceptando aquella propuesta porque esta vez estaba segura de que, con esa nueva confianza en sí misma y después de que Rachel la hubiera besado, podía ganarse su corazón.

**-Pero…-** Quinn puso mala cara por escuchar esa palabra pero su rostro iba a cambiar en un minuto**- que te parece si aprovechamos ya que estamos aquí y ahora y compensamos el tiempo perdido- **sugirió sonriente la chica, ya no quedaban rastro de sus lágrimas.

**-Nunca voy a negarme a eso Rachel Berry-** ante esa afirmación la morena agarró la mano de Quinn para salir del baño pero antes de hacerlo con un astuto movimiento la rubia se las arregló para volver a besar a Rachel.

**-Podría acostumbrarme a eso-** dijo sonrojada la morena cuando se separaron y Quinn le regaló su boba sonrisa de enamorada antes de que salieran de aquel baño para volver a la sala del coro.

No sabían cuando tiempo habían estado fuera pero el resto de sus compañeros seguían allí hablando, se hizo un silencio cuando vieron a Quinn entrar y ver que arrastraba de su mano a una sonriente Rachel, nadie pensó nada más de lo que parecía, la rubia había calmado a la morena y la había convencido de que volviera de nuevo a aquella sala, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquel baño, pero meses después iban a descubrirlo sin ninguna duda. Entre conversaciones Kurt confesó que echaba de menos ese humor característico de la rubia que no dudó en decir delante de todos.

**-Creo que a partir de ahora tendrás a menudo este humor por Nueva York-** dijo sonriente la rubia que miró a la morena y pudo verla sonriendo como hacía tiempo que la veía, feliz, expectante por el futuro.

* * *

Esto iba a ser un One shoot pero me ha gustado el ritmo que estaba teniendo y me gustaria seguirlo! Dejen sus reviews y opiniones si quieren que esta historia continúe :)


	2. Almas gemelas

_Hola! Lo han conseguido! Me animo a seguir la historia! Estoy muy ilusionada :) y algunos reviews me han dado ideas para futuros capítulos... _

_Al pasar de un One Shot a una historia más larga voy a tratar temas más complicados... como la muerte de Finn (con toda la madurez que se merece), la distancia o el hecho de que Rachel nunca haya cuestionado su sexualidad... NO quiero que sea una historia dramática tranquilos, quiero que sea de amor, de superación y de conquista a través de sentimientos._

_Vale vale, no me lío más! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, también ambientado en el capítulo 100! Dejen sus opiniones y como les gustaría que continuara =) GRACIAS_

* * *

Después de aquel rato en la sala del coro Quinn se dirigía a la cafetería para tomar algo con sus amigos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto cuando vio a Puck entrar en el vestuario de los chicos, se preguntó por qué entraba allí y no pudo evitar seguirle, llevaba tiempo sin hablar con él a solas, no le vendría mal un rato de recuerdos con el que era al fin y al cabo el padre de su hija. Al entrar en el vestuario lo entendió todo, Puck estaba con su uniforme, parado delante de una camiseta de fútbol enmarcada pero no cualquier camiseta, el número 5, el quarterback, la camiseta de Finn, y al pie de la camiseta, una placa conmemorándolo. Respiró profundamente y caminó para colocarse junto a su amigo, le sonrió cuando Puck se giró para mirarla y esperó a que hablara.

**-Nos perdonó por todo lo que le hicimos ¿verdad?-** preguntó Puck.

**-Hace mucho tiempo, nosotros le salvamos- **respondió la rubia**- y él nos salvó a nosotros con el Glee Club.**

**-Hizo que cambiaran muchas cosas en este instituto-** siguió hablando mientras contemplaba la camiseta de su amigo.

**-Nos cambió a nosotros- **dijo Quinn pensando en todo lo que el chico había significado para ellos aquellos años-** creó una familia.**

**-Una familia-** repitió el chico**- y encontró a Rachel, ella era su alma gemela- **añadió el muchacho sin pensar.

Aquella frase dejó a Quinn desarmada y sin respuesta, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes en aquel baño de la escuela. Siempre había sabido que Rachel era el alma gemela de Finn, la chica le había cambiado, era una persona mejor y completamente diferente cuando estaba con ella pero en su interior siempre se había preguntado si Finn era el alma gemela de la chica.

En la secundaria siempre intentó boicotear la relación que tenían los llamados Finchel, a pesar de todo le dolía ver a Rachel con otro, sobre todo cuando anunciariaron su compromiso. No fue hasta las regionales de su último año en el instituto, cuando al terminar la actuación se atrevió a preguntarle a la morena si aquella canción había sido por y para Finn, al ver la sonrisa de Rachel mientras le respondía que si fue lo que la hizo darse por vencida.

Se dio cuenta de que prefería verla feliz por mucho que le doliera con la persona adecuada a que fuera una infeliz por su culpa y fue cuando su actitud cambió y apoyó aquella relación. Aquel fue el día que decidió marcharse a Yale y alejarse de aquella vida, empezar de cero, pero las circunstancias de la vida la habían traído al punto de partido con unas condiciones diferentes a tiempo atrás.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna depositó una suave caricia en el brazo de Puck, como muestra de cariño y abandonó el vestuario de los chicos para marcharse de regreso a la cafetería perdida en sus pensamientos. Rachel tenía razón, no importa lo que hubiese hecho o donde hubiese estado, volvía a sentirse igual que cuando estudiaba en aquel edificio.

Volvió a su plan inicial y se dirigió a la cafetería, donde todos sus compañeros del Glee Club, incluida Rachel, estaban sentados en una gran mesa comiendo algo. Avanzó hacia ellos y se sentó en el único hueco libre que había, junto a Santana, no pudo evitar mirar a Rachel y ver en su cara una mirada de desaprobación, sin duda lo que pasaba entre la latina y la diva no era algo sencillo. Intentó seguir las conversaciones que estaban teniendo sus amigos pero no colaboró mucho, se limitó a escuchar las anécdotas y las actualizaciones que estaba contando cada uno, seguía perdida un poco en sus pensamientos desde su conversación con Puck, le había dolido el tema de Finn y Rachel, era inevitable.

Tras el largo descanso volvieron a la sala del coro, donde Will y April los esperaban para comunicarle que las pocas opciones que tenían de salvar el Glee Club se iban esfumando una tras otra. Para sorpresa de todos, April había traído una gran sorpresa, Holly Holiday, su profesora sustituta favorita había regresado para decir adiós también a su club preferido. Esa mujer contagiaba su buen humor y su actitud a cualquiera de su alrededor por lo que no fue raro que cuando comenzó a cantar una excepcional canción todos se unieran a ella bailando por la sala, incluida Quinn que olvidó todas sus preocupaciones y sonrió al ver a Rachel haciendo su pequeño baile característico de caderas y manos.

Después de aquella actuación, la mujer se quedó saludando y hablando con sus ex-alumnos, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Will se había marchado de la sala del coro a hacer algo que según él era muy importante. No tardaron en averiguar que era, el profesor volvía un rato más tarde a buscarles y decirles que debían seguirle hacia el auditorio. Todos obedecieron sin protestar, querían saber que ocurría. Will les guió tras el escenario, donde se encontraron con la placa de Finn y la de Lillian Adler, se hizo un largo silencio entre todos antes de que Mr Shue se decidiera a hablar.

**-Sus nuevos y finales lugares de descanso, mientras dure el Mckinley, todos los estudiantes que viajen a través de este auditorio, van a ver esto- **dijo Will interrumpiendo el silencio.

**-Y no tendrán ni la más mínima idea de quién son- **intervino Artie.

**-Esto es una locura ¿sabéis?- **prosiguió Santana-** porque este lugar me importaba dos mierdas pero esto me está afectando de verdad.**

**-Lo sé,¿porque será?- **dijo Quinn conteniendo las lagrimas, estaba siendo un día de demasiados recuerdos y sentimientos que volvían a ella.

**-A todos nos criaron padres diferentes-** volvió a hablar Wil**l- pero crecimos juntos en el Glee Club, es parte de todos nosotros, es normal que os de pena**

**-No lo sé Mr Shue- **habló entonces Mike**- con esto y lo de Finn, es un poco difícil creer que haya algo que perdure- **Quinn se giró disimuladamente para mirar a Rachel que había comenzado a llorar y se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras seguía mirando aquella placa de Finn.

**-No tengo más charlas alentadoras, solo os tengo a vosotros y el recuerdo de la gente de esta pared, a mis amigos-** era Will el que volvía a hablar, Quinn no pudo aguantar más ver a Rachel así y siguiendo el impulso agarró la mano de la morena-** quiero decir, que compartimos un vínculo especial, somos los únicos en el mundo que sabemos todo lo que el Glee Club significó para nosotros lo que se siente al cantar juntos, al estar juntos. y lo que se siente al decir adiós a todo esto. No he venido aquí para alegrados solo para dares las gracias, por compartir este viaje conmigo. **

Rachel aceptó la mano de Quinn, sabía que la había visto llorar y la estaba apoyando pero lo de Finn aún le afectaba mucho y aquel sitio le traía muchos recuerdos, no podía hablar, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que no pararían de salir si intentaba hablar. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue apretar con fuerza la mano de Quinn como gesto de agradecimiento antes de girarse sin mirarla a los ojos, aunque la rubia ya había visto el color rojizo que tenían aquellos grandes ojos y se marchó del auditorio, necesitaba aire, por lo que se dirigió al segundo lugar que más frecuentaba en aquel instituto, las gradas del campo de fútbol.

Quinn se debatió entre salir corriendo detrás de Rachel o permanecer en el auditorio hasta que el resto del Glee Club se marchó a diferentes sitios. Fue entonces cuando al verse sola en aquellos pasillos quiso a buscar a Rachel, sabía que la chica estaba mal por Finn y que no sería una conversación fácil y más teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

Ahora entendía que intentar algo con Rachel no iba a ser tan fácil como había llegado a pensar horas antes, la morena aún estaba dañada por todo el tema de su novio, amigo, pareja de canto y todo lo que era Finn en su vida. Si quería tener una oportunidad con la cantante, Quinn iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado y ganarse a la morena poco a poco, al fin y al cabo no quería asustarla o forzar algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Como cosa del destino, mientras tenía todos estos pensamientos, sus pies la habían guiado al campo de fútbol, donde pudo ver una pequeña morena sentada en las gradas, agarrándose las piernas y mirando al infinito. Respiró profundo antes de acercarse para hablar con la morena.

**-Hola-** dijo tímidamente esperando a que la morena levantara la cabeza de entre sus piernas**- ¿estás bien?**

**-No puedo seguir así-** fue todo lo que consiguió decir Rachel al mirar a Quinn allí de pie de nuevo había ido a buscarla para ver si estaba bien.

**-Si quieres podemos hablar- **dijo amablemente Quinn a la que se le partió el corazón al ver los ojos rojos e inchados de Rachel.

**-Este sitio me trae demasiados recuerdos, todo mi vida aquí giraba en torno a Finn-** se atrevió a confesar Rachel cuando se armó de valor**- no puedo seguir con mi vida si estoy estancada entre tanto recuerdo y homenajes Quinn.**

**-Lo sé Rach-** dijo comprensivamente la rubia-** pero lo hacemos para honrarle, para recordarle y demostrar lo que fue para nosotros.**

**-Yo le quería Quinn, estaba enamorada de él-** dijo Rachel levantando la voz-** no necesito que me lo recuerden cada cinco minutos, se lo que era en mi vida. **

**-Si quieres puedo hablar con los chicos y evitar este tipo de cosas los días que nos quedan aquí- **sugirió la rubia con un débil tono de voz, le había dolido mucho oír de la boca de Rachel aquellas palabras que había dicho.

**-Gracias Quinn-** agradeció la morena**- pero no puedo quitados a vosotros la oportunidad de recordarle y honrarle porque a mi me pase esto- **la rubia se mantuvo en silencio esta vez, no sabía que más decirle a Rachel, ella también estaba resistiendo las ganas de llorar, fue entonces cuando la morena comprendió que después del beso de por la mañana en el baño y lo que Quinn le había confesado, quizás aquella no era la conversación adecuada-** Lo siento Quinn.**

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó entonces confusa la rubia.

**-Porque no es justo que después de todo lo que me has dicho esta mañana y de….-** hizo un silencio antes de seguir**- y del beso, te use para desahogarme por todo lo de Finn.**

**-Rachel-** interrumpió la rubia que sabía perfectamente que debía decirle**- sé lo que era Finn en tu vida, lo que significaba, es algo que no se borra como si nada, no tienes que pedirme disculpas, yo ya sabía donde me metía al decirte eso esta mañana Rach…**

**-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva y buena- **Rachel estaba ya mucho más calmada que antes que llegara la rubia**- significa mucho para mí que estés para apoyarme en esto-** la morena estiró su brazo para agarrar la mano de Quinn y apretarla como había hecho rato antes en el auditorio.

**-Hago lo que me pide el corazón- **aquella frase hizo que se ganara una tímida sonrisa por parte de la morena**- es tarde, si quieres te llevo a casa- **le sugirió la rubia que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y sin duda Rachel también lo necesitaba.

**-Gracias-** volvió a decir la morena que se levantó para seguir a Quinn en silencio hasta el coche de la chica, el trayecto fue silencioso, había sido un día raro y tenso, cargado de emociones que debían digerir-** ¿te acuerdas donde vivo?**

**-Claro- **respondió tontamente la rubia que aparcó en la puerta de casa de la morena**- llegamos a la casa de la primera estrella de Broadway de Lima- **bromeó la rubia para ganarse las risas de Rachel.

**-Que tonta eres-** se burló la morena**- gracias por traerme Quinn- **se quedaron mirándose en el coche antes de que Rachel reaccionara e interrumpiera aquel contacto**- debo irme, estoy cansada.**

**-Mañana nos vemos en el Glee Club entonces- **respondió la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Se acercó para despedirse de la morena, quiso darle un pequeña beso en la mejilla pero los nervios y la reacción de Rachel cuando la vio acercarse provocó que hubiera un pequeño roce de labios que llevó a que se sonrojaran y la morena abandonara el vehículo sin decir palabra.

Quinn arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su casa, tenía mucho que pensar, quería a Rachel, no había dejado de hacerlo desde la secundaria a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y los obstáculos. Ahora podía tener una oportunidad pero sabía que no era algo que fuera fácil, apenas hacía horas que le había confesado su amor a Rachel y ya volvía a estar confusa. Sabía que tema de Finn iba a ser complicado y que iba a tener que manejar todo el asunto de Rachel con suavidad y poco a poco porque iba a estar presente en sus vidas durante un tiempo.

Conducía y pensaba, conducía y pensaba, pensaba y conducía y casi una hora después de dar vueltas por la ciudad llegó a casa. Al parar el coche lo tenía claro, costara lo que costara, iba a conseguir a Rachel, si debía ir todos los fines de semana a Nueva York de visita para que la morena se abriera a ella lo haría y si debía ser paciente y esperarla lo haría sin duda, siempre y cuando la morena mostrara verdadero interés como había hecho aquella mañana, que Quinn nunca olvidaría al conseguir el primer beso, de la que en en ese momento ella no lo sabía, era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela.


	3. El Plan

_Aquí estoy de regreso, siento el retraso, voy a intentar actualizar mínimo una vez en semana :)_

_Me alegra leer sus reviews sobre sus opiniones y sus ideas para futuras actualizaciones! _

_Tienen razón, el trabajo de conquista no va a ser solo de Quinn (en este capítulo si es la rubia quien se la gana ) pero cuando la historia se traslade a Nueva York (capítulo siguiente o próximo) va a convertirse en algo de dos :) _

_Y para aquellos que preguntan... SI! Rachel se enterará más adelante del lío de Quinn y Santana en la boda de Mr Shue... ya veremos como lo descubre y reaccionan y la madurez de cada una. Me gusta Pezberry pero amo Faberry =) _

_Un saludo, espero que lo disfruten! sigan dejando sus opiniones y el rumbo que quieren para la historia ^^_

* * *

Al día siguiente, a pesar de querer con todo su corazón al Glee Club, Quinn decidió pasar la mañana en casa con su madre que tenía el día libre del trabajo, al fin y al cabo no la veía desde hacía meses. El viaje desde New Heaven a Lima no era barato y su madre había estado liada trabajando por lo que tampoco había podido ir últimamente a verla. Quinn ayudó a su madre a limpiar y organizar la casa y más tarde salieron a comer fuera, la rubia insistió en invitar a su madre a pesar de sus protestas. Calculó mentalmente a qué hora terminarían sus compañeros de comer en el instituto para ir hacia allí, no quería perderse más tiempo del Glee Club y menos desperdiciar la oportunidad de interactuar casualmente con Rachel durante ese rato.

La rubia no se equivocó, llegó cuando sus amigos ya habían terminado de comer pero no los encontró en la sala de ensayo lo que le extrañó, hasta que cayó en la conclusión, si no estaban allí solo podían estar en otro sitio, el auditorio, alguien debía de haber querido hacer una actuación especial allí. Al entrar por el nivel intermedio de la sala pudo ver a Mercedes y Kurt sobre el escenario, estaban contando una historia sucedida hace años por la que ambos chicos se habían peleado en la cola de la cafetería, al parecer dicha pelea había ocurrido de nuevo durante la comida de ese mismo día pero que se habían reconciliado o algo así, Quinn no les estaba prestando mucha anteción. Los chicos estaban utilizando su discurso sin duda para hacer que Santana y Rachel se reconciliaran, Quinn no perdió el tiempo y procedió a sentarse, para su mala suerte, la morena estaba sentada junto al pasillo y la butaca de su lado estaba ocupada por Mike por lo que se sentó en la fila de delante, intentando pasar desapercibida y no interrumpir aquel momento. La canción elegida por Kurt y Mercedes fue _'I am changing_', Quinn se giró un poco en su asiento para poder ver la reacción de Rachel ante aquella canción, la cara de la morena fue cambiando con la letra de la canción, la rubia pudo ver la cara de pena de Rachel mirando a Santana cuando pronunciaron la frase '_Pero necesito un amigo'_, en mitad de la canción dos grandes focos enfocaron a las chicas peleadas, mientras que Rachel sonrió por aquel detalle de sus amigos, la latina parecía realmente molesta por aquello. La canción seguía y todos vitoreaban a sus compañeros, estaba siendo una gran actuación, y en ese momento Mercedes cantó _'voy a empezar de nuevo, voy a dejar mi pasado atrás' _y la rubia se vio mirando fijamente a Rachel que no tardó en mirarla a ella con la misma intensidad y regalarle una amplia sonrisa. Aquella guerra de miradas permaneció hasta que Kurt y Mercedes cantaron la última nota de la canción y los aplausos de sus compañeros las hizo despertar y aplaudir también como si esa mirada no hubiera existido.

Todos se acercaron al escenario a saludar a Kurt y a Mercedes y seguir hablando, Quinn estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se giró para buscar a la pequeña morena a la que alcanzó ver saliendo de aquel auditorio con la cabeza baja. Sintió el impulso de salir a buscarla como había hecho días antes pero no lo hizo, aquella canción había afectado a Rachel, lo sabía y prefirió dejarla despejarse, sabía que la morena necesitaba pensar y pasar tiempo a solas por lo que siguió su subido al escenario y se reunió con el resto de sus amigos, que decidieron pasar la tarde allí recordando momentos embarazosos que habían vivido en aquel auditorio como la vez que Brittany vomitó encima de Rachel en una actuación en la que estaban borrachos.

El día siguiente fue completamente distinto, las horas que Rachel había pasado en casa con sus padres le habían ayudado, por fin les había contado todo lo ocurrido con Santana en Nueva York y como ahora en la reunión del glee Club se estaba viendo afectada. Hiram y Leroy podían ver lo afectada que estaba su hija, a pesar del comportamiento egoísta de la latina, Rachel la quería, había sido su única amiga en Nueva York desde su llegada y le había ayudado mucho en el pasado con todo el tema de Brody o cuando no sabía si estaba embarazada, todo eso no se borraba con una pelea aunque Santana parecía estar intentándolo. Rachel recapacitó y tuvo una idea para intentar calmar el ambiente, se vistió y se dirigió temprano al instituto, esperaba encontrar allí a su compañera y lo hizo, tras un par de vueltas entró en el baño y vio a Santana maquillándose antes del Glee Club.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-** preguntó Rachel al entrar para alertar de su presencia-** yo estaba aquí arreglándome el pelo…**

**-¿Estás intentando hacer las paces conmigo poniéndote nostálgica?-** interrumpió Santana**- porque si es así estás olvidando que deberías haber aprendido después de nuestro tiempo juntas que no tengo corazón. **

**-He sido desagradable contigo, ¿vale?- ** dijo la morena**- y no voy a entrar en como ver a Kurt y Mercedes cantar me puso tan sentimental porque se que te reirás de mi por ello-** Santana seguía mirándose al espejo y maquillandose.

**-No, ¿sabes qué? Adelante por favor- **dijo la latina girándose para mirar a Rachel**- porque si no expreso mi veneno una vez al día, me estriño.**

**-Quiero darte 10 espectáculos-** interrumpió impaciente Rachel-** cualquier día después de los tres primeros meses, puedes elegirlos, es una oferta de paz-** la voz de Rachel comenzaba a quebrarse**- no quiero seguir así, es agotador y deprimente.**

**-No-** negó la latina-** los quiero todos, la única razón por la que haces esto es porque sabes que te voy a quitar el puesto, seremos amigas cuando me des el papel.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Santana?- **gritó entonces la morena que había perdido su paciencia.

Santana la miró una última vez y no respondió antes de marcharse de aquel cuarto de baño y dejar sola a la chica una vez más. Rachel tuvo que respirar profundo y contener las ganas de llorar, no podía seguir así. Adoraba el Glee Club y a Mr. Shue pero si estar en Lima iba a darle tanto sufrimiento prefería irse de regreso a Nueva York, al fin y al cabo estaba perdiendo tiempo de ensayos por estar allí. Cuando se calmó salió de aquel baño y por casualidades del destino se chocó con una rubia a la que conocía muy bien.

**-Lo siento no te he visto- **se disculpó la morena sin ser consciente de con quien se había chocado.

**-No pasa nada-** dijo Quinn sonriente esperando que Rachel levantara la cabeza.

**-Quinn, no te había visto- **reaccionó Rachel al oír su voz.

**-No pasa nada-** la rubia no borraba la sonrisa de su cara pero notó que a Rachel le ocurría algo y no pudo contenerse de preguntar**- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes-** fue la respuesta de la chica que no convenció para nada a Quinn que la empujó al interior de baño del que acaba de salir.

**-Rachel, ¿qué pasa?-** volvió a preguntar una vez en el interior del baño**- no me mientas-** pero la morena seguía en silencio**- sabes que puedes confiar en mí-** pidió la rubia dando un paso para acercarse a la chica.

**-Santana, Lima, el Glee Club, todo pasa- **confesó Rachel tras un largo silencio.

**-La canción de ayer te ha afectado ¿verdad?-** pudo ver la cara de sorprendida de la actriz-** te vi irte y he visto salir a Santana de aquí antes de chocarnos. **

**-He intentado arreglarlo pero no quiere, solo quiere quitarme mi sueño, mis ilusiones, lo único por lo que siempre he luchado desde que tengo uso de razón- **Rachel no pudo más y por tercera vez en los días que llevaba en Lima se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar.

**-Tranquila, estoy aquí- **dijo Quinn abrazándola para evitar que se dejara caer por la pared hasta el suelo-** no te va a quitar ese papel Rach, tú eres Fanny, nadie más- l**a morena sacó la cabeza de entre sus manos para mirar dulcemente a Quinn por decir aquello- **relájate por favor- **le pidió la chica.

**-Mañana me voy Quinn-** anunció Rachel cuando estuvo calmada y había parado de llorar, pudo ver la cara de incredulidad de la rubia al oír aquello**- no puedo seguir llorando a diario por estar aquí, soy feliz en Nueva York, volver solo me esta trayendo más problemas de lo que tenía. **

**-No puedes irte Rach…- **le rogó la rubia evitando su mirada.

**-Quinn…-** comenzó a decir Rachel en un suspiro pero no pudo seguir, se quedó mirando aquellos grandes ojos que últimamente tanto miraba.

**-Hagamos un trato- **dijo Quinn interrumpiendo aquel contacto visual-** si consigo que mañana te lo pases bien desde que te levantes hasta que te acuestes y no vuelvas a llorar ni pase nada malo te quedas los días que quedan.**

**-¿Qué te vas a inventar para que me quede?-** preguntó la morena intentando averiguar que tramaba la chica.

**-Tú prometeme que te quedaras si te lo pasas bien y luego ya haré mi parte-** dijo una sonriente Quinn.

**-Está bien, si mañana vuelve a pasar algo o lloro, regresaré a Nueva York- **Rachel había aceptado, por algún motivo fue incapaz de negarle aquello a Quinn, estaba intrigada por saber que le iba a preparar.

Quinn sonrió al escuchar a Rachel aceptar su propuesta y no pudo contenerse de darle un abrazo, se separó sonrojada y pudo ver que una sonrisa había inundado también la cara de Rachel. Decidió que si quería conseguirlo necesitaba tiempo para elaborar un plan, por lo que tiró de la chica para sacarla del baño y se despidió de ella, asegurándole que le haría saber los detalles del día siguiente más tarde.

Rachel se quedó en mitad de aquel pasillo confusa, mientras Quinn salía corriendo pasillo abajo, no sabía que tramaba la chica, solo sabía que estaba impaciente por verlo. La rubia tenía varias cosas que arreglar, la primera en su lista era Santana, solo había una persona que pudiera quitarle de la cabeza aquella estúpida idea de la cabeza a la latina y era Brittany. Se reunió con la otra rubia y la puso al corriente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Nueva York, desde como Santana había decidido presentarse a aquellas audiciones sin decirle nada a Rachel hasta todo lo que había ocurrido luego, la bailarina no se creía lo que oía, todos sabían como era Santana, pero esta vez estaba sobrepasando el límite. Le contó entonces su plan para hacer que Rachel se quedara los días que faltaban, Brittany tuvo una idea para hablar con Santana y le dijo a Quinn que podía hacerlo mientras ella llevaba a cabo sus otros planes, lo que hacía que otro asunto en la lista de la rubia se solucionara. Ahora necesitaba ir a hablar con Holly y April, no quería que Mr Shue se enterara de nada porque sabía que utilizaría aquello para dar una última lección en el Glee Club y no era lo que ella quería.

Las dos mujeres no solo aceptaron ayudarla sino que tuvieron una genial idea que las ayudaría a salvar el Glee Club si lo conseguían, su objetivo era introducir la música en otros clubs por lo que decidieron hablar con el Club de Historia que esa semana estudiaba los 70's y cantar una canción sobre ello. Siguieron el resto de la tarde planeando aquella idea para que todo saliera a la perfección, y la rubia fue la encargada de decírselo al resto de sus compañeros, camuflando la verdad, no le contó a ninguno de ellos que todo aquello era para que Rachel se quedara, sino para intentar salvar al Glee Club una vez más, sin duda ninguno de ellos dudó al oír aquello

Mientras todos maquinaban el plan, Rachel estaba en casa con sus padres, intentado averiguar que tramaba la rubia, pero sin mucho éxito, por lo que cuando recibió un mensaje de ella no pudo hacer más que impacientarse aún más de lo que estaba.

**Quinn:** _mañana te recojo a la 10 para empezar el día :) _

Rachel sonrió y respondió a la chica aceptando la invitación, aquella noche, después de mucho tiempo durmió nerviosa por lo que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

Quinn se levantó mucho antes de lo previsto aquel día, ella también estaba nerviosa, si aquello fallaba Rachel se iba pero si acertaba se quedaba y ganaba puntos con ella. Volvió a repasar el plan de aquel día mientras conducía de camino a casa de la morena. Cuando llegó Rachel ya la esperaba sentada en el jardín de entrada de su casa, Quinn paró el coche delante de la casa y se bajó para acercarse a la chica.

**-Llegas tarde-** dijo Rachel que estaba casi tumbada al sol.

-**No hay prisa-** dijo sonriendo Quinn y sentándose a su lado.

-**¿Entonces para que hemos quedado tan pronto?-** preguntó Rachel que esta vez si se giró para mirarla por primera vez y sonreír.

-**¿Te molesta mi compañía?-** dijo la rubia haciéndose la ofendida.

**-No, no, para nada, me alegra que estés aquí-** respondió nerviosa la morena.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio medio tumbadas al sol, el tiempo en Nueva York había sido tremendamente frío ese invierno y Rachel agradecía esos ratos de sol antes de caluroso verano que le esperaba en la ciudad. Fue Quinn la que muy a su pesar tuvo que interrumpir aquella bonita imagen de la morena con los ojos cerrados tirada en el césped para decirle que era momento de irse. La rubia condujo durante un rato mientras Rachel le contaba que había hablado esa mañana con el director de la obra para ver como iba todo por allí, la morena se quedó callada cuando vio donde la había llevado la chica.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** preguntó al ver a Quinn bajar del coche delante de una discoteca.

**-Ven-** le ordenó sacándola del coche- tienes que hacer lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-**Pero…-** intentó protestar la morena pero Quinn ya le había puesto una venda en los ojos.

**-Nada de peros, sígueme- **cogió su mano para guiarla al interior.

La venda era para que Rachel no viera al resto de sus compañeros allí, vestidos y preparados para la ocasión, arrastró a la chica hasta el baño de la discoteca donde le quitó la venda y le ordenó que debía ponerse la ropa que estaba allí esperándola. La morena no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio la ropa y se preguntó porque la rubia quería que se disfrazara de los años 70's con la falda, el top y la chaqueta, pero debía de reconocer que le encantaba aquella vestimenta por lo que no dudó y se puso aquella ropa. Quinn se mantuvo de espaldas a la Rachel mientras se cambiaba porque sabía que si la miraba desnudándose no podría contenerse y no era el momento, se quitó su abrigo y dejó ver que ella también llevaba un vestido de la época. Cuando Rachel estuvo lista Quinn dio la señal de aviso y la música comenzó a sonar, la actriz no tardó en averiguar que ocurría al salir de aquel baño. Pudo ver a todos sus compañeros disfrazados con ropa de la época de los 70's incluidos Mr Shue y Holly, de hecho fue la mujer la que comenzó a cantar _'Party all the time'_. La rubia la arrastró hasta la pista de baile donde comenzaron a bailar junto a sus compañeros mientras Holly seguía cantando. Sin duda aquellos cuatro minutos que duró la canción fueron de los mejores desde su llegada a Lima, esa era la parte que le gustaba del Glee Club, la diversición, estar con sus amigos, disfrutar la música…No paraba de saltar y bailar y lo mejor aún no había ocurrido, repentinamente comenzó a caer espuma que llenó la sala en un momento, mojándolos y permitiéndoles jugar con ella. Aunque la canción hacía rato que había terminado todos seguían allí bailando y aprovechando la ocasión, Quinn que no se había separado del lado de la morena en todo el tiempo se había encargado de sacar numerosas fotos y vídeos con su teléfono. quería tener pruebas de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando por si Rachel lo negaba más tarde.

La rubia anunció a Rachel después de un largo rato en la discoteca que debían seguir con su plan, la morena al principio se negó, estaba muy agosto allí con aquellos disfraces pero reconoció que le intrigaba seguir averiguando que más había preparado la chica. Inesperadamente Quinn llevó a Rachel a su casa lo que dejó confusa a la morena.

**-¿Ya está?-** preguntó antes de bajarse del coche**- creía que ibas a entretenerme todo el día.**

**-Y lo haré-** respondió la rubia**- pero antes vamos a ducharnos y a cambiarnos de ropa, estamos empapadas.**

**-Vamos a ducharnos y cambiarnos- **repitió Rachel riendo por el pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza.

**-Quería decir cada una en su casa- **explicó nerviosamente la rubia por la situación que había provocado.

**-Tranquila Quinn, era broma- **la relajó Rachel agarrando su mano que descansaba en el cambio de marchas del coche- **¿nos vemos en algún sitio?**

**-Te vengo a recoger mejor-** aclaró Quinn sonriente aún sintiendo la mano de Rachel sobre la suya.

**-Voy… a ducharme entonces-** dijo Rachel interrumpiendo aquel contacto y saliendo del coche, no sin antes volver a regalar otra sonrisa a Quinn.

Rachel hizo lo que la rubia le había indicado y se metió en casa para ducharse y limpiarse de toda la espuma para posteriormente vestirse y esperar el regreso de la chica a recogerla. Apenas una hora después, Quinn tocaba la bocina del coche para que la chica saliera, Rachel se quedó impresionada al ver a la chica en otro coche diferente al de por la mañana, era un descapotable rojo precioso.

**-Vaya… ¿de dónde lo has sacado?- **preguntó Rachel cuando se montaba en el coche.

**-Es de las pocas cosas que mi madre ganó a Russel en el divorcio- **explicó Quinn sin mucha gana de hablar sobre ese tema.

**-Es precioso- **dijo la morena que había notado la mala cara de la rubia al nombrar a su padre-** ¿por qué no lo has traído esta mañana?**

**-Porque esta mañana no sabía lo mucho que te gusta aprovechar el sol antes de volver a Nueva York-** le dijo sonriente la rubia girándose un poco para mirarla.

**-Gracias- **fue la única respuesta de la actriz sonrojada por toda aquella atención por parte de Quinn.

Quinn condujo un rato más hasta que paró el coche en un aparcamiento que conocían muy bien, el aparcamiento de Breadstix. No sabía como se las apañaba Rachel para acabar yendo todos los viajes a comer a aquel restaurante. Una vez más Quinn arrastró a la morena hasta el interior del local donde en la mesa estaban ya sentados Kurt y Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina, Puck y Mercedes, que se hicieron a un lado para que las chicas se sentaran.

Pasaron una comida agradable donde Blaine, Sam y Artie anunciaron oficialmente que en varias semanas acompañarían a Rachel y Kurt en la gran ciudad. Blaine había sido aceptado en NYADA, Sam quería intentar ser modelo y Artie había entrado en la academia de cine, lo que provocó una tremenda alegría en Rachel, la ciudad ya no sería tan solitaria como solía serlo. Incluso Mercedes les contó que por temas de trabajo era más que probable que pasara un tiempo en Nueva York. Tras todas aquellas noticias la actriz no borraba la sonrisa de su cara, lo que se contagiaba en Quinn que tampoco podía dejar de sonreír al verla así de feliz.

Ya habían terminado de comer pero seguían allí sentado hablando y haciendo planes para el futuro cuando Rachel sin previo aviso colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Quinn, que se quedó sorprendida por aquel gesto. La morena se giró para mirarla y sonriere tontamente por lo que acababa de hacer, se sonrojó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Quinn no tardó en colocar su mano sobre la de Rachel. Solo la risa de Mercedes las sacó de aquella guerra de miradas que estaban manteniendo y las devolvió de nuevo a la conversación, creyendo que ese momento no había sido notado por nadie, pero si lo fue, Kurt, como no podía ser de otra forma había detectado que algo ocurría. Quinn y Rachel llevaban unos días inseparables y todo lo que estaba haciendo la rubia por Rachel no tenía sentido, o no lo tuvo hasta que vio aquel gesto de cariño y empezó a atar cabos, allí estaba ocurriendo algo más que una reunión de amigos.

La comida, acompañada de café se alargó hasta media tarde, cuando Quinn dijo que debían marcharse ya que tenían otro compromiso. De nuevo, muy a su pesar, Rachel tenía que irse de otra reunión que estaba disfrutando pero como no podía ser de otra forma, le comía por dentro ver cual era el siguiente paso de aquel día.

**-Toma-** dijo Quinn entregándole las llaves del coche a Rachel.

**-¿Quieres que lo lleve?- **preguntó confusa la chica.

**-Te ha encantado el coche, estás deseando conducirlo, lo veo en tu cara- **respondió riendo Quinn.

**-Gracias, gracias-** agarró las llaves y corrió hasta la puerta del piloto donde se sentó emocionada.

Conducir con el sol en la cara y la sensación del viento moviendo su pelo era una sensación fantástica pero después de largo rato conduciendo sin rumbo cayó en la cuente de que no sabía a donde la iba a llevar Quinn ahora, al preguntarle la rubia no lo dudó, debía conducir hasta el instituto. Rachel aparcó sonriente el coche y devolvió las llaves de nuevo a Quinn para no perderlas, preguntó cual era el siguiente paso pero una vez más la rubia le dijo que debía confiar en ella y cogió su mano para guiarla por aquellos pasillos que tanto conocían.

**-He pedido un par de favores, pero espero que te guste- **anunció Quinn en las puertas del auditorio.

**-Hasta ahora todo ha sido genial-** dijo tímidamente Rachel.

**-Debo pedirte de nuevo que cierres los ojos hasta que esté todo listo-** le pidió la chica que vio como inmediatamente Rachel cerraba los ojos-** siéntate aquí-** la ayudó cuando llegó a uno de los primeros asientos centrales-** espera hasta que yo te diga- **Rachel pudo oír como Quinn salía corriendo y volvía para sentarse junto a ella.

**-¿Ya?- **preguntó impaciente la chica.

**-Un momento-** Quinn cogió el mandó y pulsó varios botones que apagaron las luces y encendieron un proyector-** ahora sí.**

Rachel obedeció y abrió los ojos inmediatamente, lo que se encontró ante ella le encantó, El auditorio estaba a oscuras y de por encima de sus cabezas salía un rayo de luz que proyectaba en la gran pantalla del escenario una película, pero no cualquier película, Funny Girl, su película favorita. Se giró para mirar a Quinn que la observaba sonriente con una bolsa de chucherías en una mano y un paquete de palomitas en la otra.

**-Esto es…-** no pudo terminar la frase porque una enorme sonrisa inundaba su cara.

**-¿Genial? ¿Adorable?¿ Maravilloso?-** dijo riendo la rubia para completar aquella frase.

**-Todas esas cosas- **aceptó Rachel, que aunque quería seguir mirando a Quinn escuchó los primero acordes de una canción y se giró para ver la película.

**-Disfruta- **le dijo Quinn para que se relajara y disfrutara aquel momento.

La morena le robó a Quinn las chucherías desde el primer momento, y en varias ocasiones cuando fue a coger palomitas sus manos se rozaron lo que siempre provocaba una sonrisa tonta en alguna de ellas. Rachel decidió explicarle cosas sobre el personaje de Fanny y como era en el musical en relación a la película y Quinn les escuchaba encantada, le parecía adorable que Rachel se supiera de memoria aquella película, desde la primera canción hasta el último punto del guión, no le extrañaba que hubiera conseguido aquel papel en Broadway. En mitad de la película, una cansada Rachel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn sin dudar, la rubia correspondió aquel gesto apoyandose a su vez en la cabeza de la pequeña. En esa posición permanecieron hasta el final de la película, incluso cuando los créditos finalizaron, siguieron así, nunca de las dos quería moverse de aquella posición, se sentía bien, a salvo. Quinn fue la primera en romper aquel momento para su desgracia pero debían marcharse del instituto antes de que cerraran, se montaron en el coche y cuando iban camino a casa de Rachel la morena tuvo una idea.

**-Es la hora de cenar- **dijo Rachel rompiendo aquel silencio.

-**¿Es una invitación?-** preguntó Quinn sonriendo.

**-Yo… Esto… Si, quiero decir- **Rachel se puso nerviosa**- podemos tomar algo.**

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó la chica que giró el volante para cambiar el rumbo.

Quinn condujo hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, pero no uno cualquiera, uno en el que sabía que Rachel, que era vegana, pudiera comer sin problemas. En contra de lo preparado que había tenido aquel idea, ese plan fue totalmente improvisado, compraron la comida y Quinn aparcó el coche en una zona tranquila donde pudieran cenar sin interrupciones. Cenaron mientras Quinn le contaba a Rachel su vida en Yale, vivía en una residencia, al principio compartía habitación pero la chica ahora se había marchado y tenía toda la habitación para ella, lo que era una comodidad para estudiar y organizar todas su cosas. Cuando terminaron Quinn condujo de nuevo hacia casa de Rachel, esta vez si que se había terminado su día, paró el motor delante de la puerta de la chica y salieron del coche antes de Quinn hiciera la pregunta que le había consumido todo el día.

**-Después de esto… ¿te quedas?- **preguntó por fin la rubia.

**-Quinn…-** comenzó a decir Rachel**- me ha encantado todo, de verdad, ha sido…-** se quedó callada buscando una palabra que describiera la felicidad que había sentido durante todo el día-** impresionante**- Quinn sonrió al oir aquella palabra-** creéme, no imaginaba que volvieres a disfrutar tanto estando en Lima-** agarró la mano de la rubia sin dudar**- y ha sido gracias a ti, gracias Quinn.**

**-No tienes por que Rachel-** dijo sonrojada la rubia que miraba fijamente a la chica**- lo he hecho porque quería verte feliz y…-** iba a reconocer el gran motivo de hacer todo aquello**- y porque no he dejado de ser una egoísta.**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó sin comprender la chica.

**-De que lo he hecho por ti, para verte feliz, pero también porque soy egoísta y quería pasar más días contigo-** reconoció avergonzada.

**-En tal caso me alegro enormemente de comunicarte que tu egoísmo ha tenido resultado-** anunció Rachel, provocando que Quinn volviera a centrarse completamente en ella-** me quedo el resto de la semana aquí. **

**-¿En serio?-** Rachel asintió sonriente con la cabeza y apretó la mano de Quinn-** me encanta-** sin previo aviso Quinn no contuvo el impulso y se lanzó a abrazar a Rachel-** lo siento-** se disculpó sonrojada al separarse.

**-No lo sientas-** le dijo Rachel que volvió a agarrar la mano de Quinn, hacer aquel contacto con ella comenzaba a ser inevitable

**-Debería irme, mañana tenemos otro día intenso en el Glee Club-** anunció la rubia que aunque no quería irse sabía que ya había tenido suficiente aquel día.

**-Si- **afirmó Rachel antes de volver a hablar-** gracias de verdad Quinn, no sabes lo que esto ha significado para mí**- la morena se estaba poniendo emocional al pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación**- me da igual que lo hallas hecho por egoismo o por mi o por lo que sea- **dijo medio riendo-** es solo que… no creí que volviera a disfrutar tanto de esta ciudad, mis últimas visitas no fueron agradables y el hecho de que además hallas sido tú la que me halla devuelto esa ilusión ha sido tan inesperado.**

**-Me alegra oir que he hecho algo bueno- **apartó un mechó de pelo de la cara de Rachel con su mano libre-** solo quiero que seas feliz.**

**-Gracias a ti ahora estoy feliz- **Rachel aprovechó el roce de la mano de Quinn con su cara para dar una paso adelante y quedar más cerca aún de ella.

**-Es tarde, debería irme-** dijo la rubia que estaba nerviosa por la cercanía que mantenían, se había ganado a Rachel ese día y no quería dar una paso en falso antes de tiempo y alejarla.

-**Nos vemos mañana entonces- **Rachel sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a caminar hasta su puerta de entrada, pero a medio camino se paró y giró- **Quinn**

**-¿Si?-** preguntó la rubia girándose de camino al coche para mirar la chica, pudo ver a Rachel acercándose decidida a ella.

**-Buenas noches-** le dijo Rachel después de darle un dulce beso rápido en los labios, lo que dejó a Quinn sorprendida.

**-Buenos noches Rach- **se despidió la rubia cuando ya Rachel se separaba para marcharse esta vez de verdad al interior de su casa.

Quinn se montó en su coche y condujo de regreso a su casa sin poder borrar una sonrisa boba de su cara, aquel beso con Rachel había significado todo para ella aunque hubiese durado una milésima de segundo le había demostrado que la morena se estaba dejando ganar y que le importaba la chica más de lo que hubiera parecido en el primer momento. Y no se equivocaba, Rachel entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama sonriente mirando al techo. No se creía lo que la rubia había hecho por ella aquel día, no era solo el hecho de haber orgnaizado todas aquellas cosas sino el querer que se quedara, como se había portado, sus gestos, sus sonrisas. Por alguna razón no había nada que Quinn hubiera hecho desde que llegó que le disgustara, la confesión en aquel baño le pilló de improvisto, al igual que el primer beso que la rubia le había dado pero por alguna razón aquella noche, después de todo sintió la necesidad de demostrarle a Quinn todo lo que había significado para ella y por eso la besó, fue rápido y torpe, estaba realmente nerviosa por besarla, pero se sintió mejor de lo que lo había hecho en meses con aquel contacto.

La rubia había conseguido su objetivo, Rachel se quedaría allí el resto de días, pero entonces recordó que aquel día otro plan paralelo se había desarrollado. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Brittany para que la informara de su charla con Santana y no pudo oir mejor noticias. No sabía como lo había hecho pero la bailarina había conseguido hacer entrar en razón a Santana, que había terminado por reconocer que ese no era su sueño que todos tenían razón, solo hacía aquello para demostrar que ella también podía ser una estrella como el resto de sus amigos se estaban convirtiendo.

Quinn no pudo acostarte con mejores noticias, el día había sido el mejor en años, Rachel le había dado un pequeño beso y Santana había entrado en razón, lo que indicaba que renunciaría a la obra pronto. todas las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar en aquellas historia por el buen camino.


	4. Hasta siempre Glee

Al día siguiente Rachel se levantó temprano y se dirigió en su coche hacia el instituto, fue directa al auditorio con su libreto del guión de la obra, estaba de permiso pero eso no impedía que tuviera que memorizar el guión completo y su representación, así que dedicaría su mañana a eso. Estaba ensayando una de las escenas cuando alguien la interrumpió.

**-Le pones mucha dedicación- **era Santana la que aparecía en el auditorio.

**-Bajo normales circunstancias me tomaría estos días de relajación-** respondió Rachel poniéndose seria-** pero teniendo en cuenta que me tengo que preocupar por si me tiras del escenario en algún momento, no puedo despistarme ni por un segundo**

**-Bueno eso no me gusta- **reconoció la latina agachando la cabeza**- has estado soñando con este papel desde que estabas en el gay útero y has trabajado muchísimo para conseguirlo y yo he venido para arruinar esa celebración**

**-¿Por qué? De verdad, ¿Qué te he hecho?-** le preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella.

**-Nada, simplemente no soy una persona agradable-** admitió la chica-** a veces tomo decisiones que parecen correctas en el momento pero cuando pasa el tiempo parecen crueles-** se quedó callada pero aquello no parecía suficiente explicación para Rachel-** Escucha no quiero ser una estrella de Broadway. Soy demasiado vaga para hacer ocho espectáculos a la semana**

**-Espera, ¿significa esto que estás renunciando?- **dijo sin comprender la actriz.

**-Le mandé un mensaje al director hace diez minutos diciendo que renunciaba a la obra- **dijo monstrándole a Rachel el móvil y viera que era cierto** -Escucha no te pongas sentimental conmigo, estoy muy feliz por ti de verdad pero no lo he hecho por ti, lo hice por mi.**

**-Lo sé y eso fue muy valiente por tu parte- **Rachel estaba conteniéndose de saltar de alegría por haber solucionado aquello.

**-Siento todo lo que ha pasado de verdad- **por fin la morena oía lo que quería-** pero si le reconoces a alguien que te he pedido perdón te mato.**

**-Y ahí vuelve la Santana de siempre-** Rachel no pudo evitar reír**- crees que podríamos…**

**-¿Cantar una canción?-** dijo Santana completando la frase de la chica.

Y así ocurrió, las chicas se dirigieron a la sala de ensayo donde ya estaban el resto de sus compañeros a los que no tardaron en informar que habían hecho las paces. Para Rachel había significado mucho que Santana le pidiera perdón y renunciara a la obra, la había echado de menos a pesar de lo que cualquier pudiera pensar conociéndolas desde el instituto eran amigas y el hecho de recuperar a su amiga le hacía sentir feliz, sin duda su estancia en Lima mejoraba por momentos. Quinn le regaló una enorme sonrisa cuando anunciaron que cantarían una canción como son de paz, no iba a contarle a Rachel que había participado en aquel plan para que Santana cambiara de opinión, prefería que pensara que todo había sido cosa de la latina, así las cosas irían mejor. La canción elegido por las chicas fue _'Be Okay'_, dada la situación previa aquella canción era perfecta, la letra, la música, todos estaban pasándoselo bien durante aquella actuación, se notaba la relajación en el ambiente. Kurt y Mercedes se abrazaron orgullosos por haber logrado su objetivo de reconciliación de sus amigas, el resto bailaba, incluso Mr Shue estaba saltando y disfrutando. La actuación finalizó como mejor podía, con un gran abrazo entre las chicas. El resto de sus compañeros se acercaron a ellas para abrazarlas y decirle cuanto se alegraban de que todo estuviera mejor, Quinn se quedó rezagada, quería ser la última en acercarse para poder tener a Rachel a solas, pero no lo consiguió, todos estaban allí hablando y nadie pensaba moverse.

Will se marchó con Holly y April al despacho de Sue que les había llamado para hablar con ellos. La directora les anunció oficialmente que el Glee Club no tenía salvación, su plan de introducir la música en otros Clubes no había dado resultado por lo que era el fin. Mr Shue avanzaba por el pasillo devastado, era el momento de decirle a los chicos que era verdad, se acababa. Entró en la sala de ensayo y los vio a todos tan felices y hablando que decidió que no era el momento de arruinarles ese día, les dejaría pasar el día y antes de irse a casa se lo contaría por si querían preparar algo para el día siguiente.

Cuando todos se fueron marchando, Rachel cogió de nuevo su libreto y volvió al auditorio a seguir ensayando, buscó a Quinn con la mirada en la sala del coro pero no la vio, debía de haberse marchado hacía rato. Sin embargo se equivocó, se encontró a la rubia en el auditorio sentada frente al piano.

**-Hola-** dijo Rachel acercándose a ella**- creí que te habías marchado.**

**-¿Sin despedirme? No soy tan desconsiderada- **bromeó la rubia.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**-preguntó entonces Rachel sin entender que hacía Quinn allí.

**-Mañana quería cantar algo en el Glee Club y he venido a ensayar, no canto desde la graduación- **le explicó**-¿y tú?**

**-Iba a ensayar y memorizar el guión de la obra- **le respondió Rachel que se quedó mirando a Quinn en silencio hasta que tuvo una idea**- y si…. ¿no quieres convertir ese solo en un dueto?**

**-¿Quieres cantar conmigo?-** preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

**-Sería bonito despedirse del Glee cantando una canción contigo-** dijo tontamente la morena sentándose en el banco del piano junto a la rubia**- pero entendería que no quisieras.**

**-¿Alguna idea de que canción haremos?- **respondió una sonriente Quinn haciéndole ver que si quería cantar junto a ella.

Se quedaron unas horas en aquel auditorio hablando sobre que canción era la perfecta para ellas, que parte cantaría cada una y ensayarla un poco antes de tener que marcharse a casa. Esta vez cada una tuvo que irse en su propio coche, Quinn maldijo no haberse ido andando esa mañana, le habría gustado tener otro rato más junto a Rachel en el coche, además sus despedidas siempre eran bonitas pero esta vez al estar en el parking del instituto todo lo que Quinn consiguió fue un dulce beso en la mejilla por parte de Rachel.

La mañana siguiente no se hizo de esperar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rachel y Quinn se situaron frente al resto de sus compañeros para anunciar que habían decidido cantar una canción juntas a modo de despedida y la elegida fue_ 'Just Give me a Reason'_ lo que hizo que Kurt mantuviera sus sospechas sobre las chicas, estaba deseando poder hablar con Rachel, con suerte en el vuelo de regreso tendrían tiempo.

**Quinn **

_Right from the start (Desde el principio)_

_You were a thief, you stole my heart, (fuiste un ladrón y robaste mi corazón)_

_And I your willing victim. (y yo tu víctima voluntaria)_

_I let you see the parts of me (te dejé ver partes de mi)_

_That weren't all that pretty (que no eran tan bonitas)_

_And with every touch You fixed them (y con cada caricia me curaste)_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh (Has estado hablando en sueños)_

_Things you never say to me oh oh (cosas que nunca me has dicho)_

_Tell me that you've had enough (dime que has tenido suficiente)_

_Of our love , Our love (de nuestro amor)_

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough (Solo dame una razón, una pequeña es suficiente)_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_And we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

_It's in the stars , It's been written in the scars on our hearts (está en las estrellas, está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_

_We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again (__no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

**Rachel **

_I'm sorry I don't understand (lo siento pero no entiendo)_

_Where all of this is coming from (de donde viene todo esto)_

_I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything) (pensaba que estábamos bien)_

_Your head is running wild again (tu cabeza se está volviendo salvaje de nuevo)_

_My dear we still have everythin' (querida, todavía lo tenemos todo)_

_And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') (y todo esto está en tu mente)_

_You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh (has estado teniendo pesadillas)_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh (solías tumbarte cerca de mí)_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets (ahora no hay más que sábanas vacías)_

_Between our love, our love Oh, our love, our love... (entre nuestro amor)_

**Rachel y Quinn**

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough (Solo dame una razón, una pequeña es suficiente)_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_And we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

_It's in the stars , It's been written in the scars on our hearts (está en las estrellas, está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_

_We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again (__no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough (Solo dame una razón, una pequeña es suficiente)_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_And we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

_It's in the stars , It's been written in the scars on our hearts (está en las estrellas, está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_

_We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again (__no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

**Rachel**

_Oh, we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

**Quinn**

_Oh, we can learn to love again __(podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

**Rachel y Quinn**

_That we're not broken just bent (no estamos rotas, solo torcidas)_

_And we can learn to love again (y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

La actuación fue sencilla, ambas chicas estaban sentadas en taburetes altos, una al lado de la otra, cantando y regalándose dulces sonrisas durante la actuación, durante un momento no fueron consciente de que todos sus compañeros estaban allí mirándolas, Rachel siguió un impulso y agarró la mano de Quinn parar posarla sobre su rodilla mientras seguían sonriendo y mirándose. Cuando finalizó la actuación todos sus compañeros aplaudieron y las vitorearon pero fue Mr Shue el primero en hablar.

**-Bueno, en muchas maneras esto cierra el círculo, lo que es perfecto porque esa era oficialmente la última canción que cantaremos en el Glee Club-** por fin anunció que se acababa definitivamente-** todos tenemos más canciones que cantar, solo que ya no podremos cantarlas aquí, el Glee club está oficialmente terminado-** dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz**- gracias chicos, ha sido todo un honor. **

Todos se quedaron devastados al oir la noticia que Will les transmitía, finalmente aquella historia se acababa, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que ella fue la primera en cantar en aquella sala de coro con Mr Shue y ahora era la última en volver a hacerlo, aunque esta vez acompañada por Quinn. Después de aquel anuncio la mayoría de los chicos se habían quedado en silencio, mirándose sin saber bien que decir, ahora era de verdad y todos se les hacía más duro de lo que pensaban.

A pesar de que habían vuelto a sentarse de regreso en sus sillas, Rachel y Quinn seguían cogidas de las manos, aunque esta vez no se regalaban miradas dulces y sonrisas, sino una mirada de pena, de saber que aquello terminaba y que no sabían que pasaría después. Mr Shue abandonó la sala cuando April acudió a buscarle, lo que aprovechó Holly para entrar allí y hablar con los chicos. La profesora sustituta había ideado un plan sorpresa para despedir a Will, todos se grabarían diciendo lo importante que había sido el Glee Club para ellos y cuando Will les había ayudado en su vida y al día siguiente prepararían una sorpresa en el auditorio para él.

Aquella tarea les llevó el resto del día, todos se grabaron hablando a la cámara directamente, a veces solos, otras tomas acompañados de algunos compañeros, siendo sentimentales y siendo bromistas, todo lo necesario para que aquel video fuera perfecto y memorable. Durante las grabaciones los chicos decidieron que querían hacer algo más, querían rememorar como había comenzado todo aquello, el que siempre fue y será el himno del Glee Club, recrearían el famoso 'Don't Stop Believing' todos juntos, todas las generaciones allí presentes.

Entre ensayos, grabaciones y montaje del video se les hizo de noche, aunque Rachel y Quinn habían pasado gran parte de la tarde juntas mientras hacían todo aquello pero junto al resto de sus compañeros, lo que contuvo a Quinn de decirle a la morena lo emotivo que había sido su discurso para su profesor y contuvo a Rachel de contarle cuanto le había gustado la canción que habían cantado horas antes. Quinn se quedó rezagada en la sala de montaje para salir al mismo tiempo que la morena de allí, lo que Rachel agradeció con una gran sonrisa caminando a su lado en silencio, quería decir tantas cosas que ninguna salía de su boca.

**-Bueno… debería irme-** dijo Quinn apenada por pensar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

-**Si.. es tarde y el día de mañana es importante-** respondió Rachel.

**-No puedo creerme que el Glee Club se termine- **siguió hablando Quinn queriendo alargar aquella conversación.

**-Lo sé, voy a echar de menos tener un sitio al que volver y que nos veamos todos-** reconoció la morena- le debo tanto al glee club.

**-Yo le debo darme gente en la que realmente confiar, gente especial que me hicieron ver quien era realmente-** Quinn estaba haciendo una confesión realmente emocional y admitió algo más-** le debo tenerte en mi vida, solo por eso todo a merecido la pena. **

Rachel dio un paso adelante para quedar más cerca de la chica, estaban apenas a centímetros pero la morena no estaba nerviosa, Quinn tenía ese poder de hacerla sentir bien hiciera lo que hiciera, todo aquello parecía tan correcto que a veces no tenía sentido alguno. Quinn posó su mano en la cintura de la chica y cuando iba a hacer lo que más llevaba queriendo hacer todo el día, darle un dulce beso a la chica, una voz las alertó y les hizo separarse rápidamente, Kurt apreció corriendo para preguntarle a Rachel si podía llevarle a casa, a lo que la morena no pudo negarse.

Rachel se giró antes de montarse en su coche para regalar a Quinn un tímida sonrisa y bocalizar la palabra lo siento por aquella interrupción. Condujo hacia casa de Kurt, pero para su mala suerte, su mejor amigo no tardó en hacer la pregunta que sabía que llegaría en algún momento.

**-¿Me vas a contar ya que te traes con Quinn?-** le preguntó el chico.

**-Nada- **respondió secante Rachel**- llevábamos tiempo sin vernos, nos hemos puesto al día.**

**-¿Eso implica cantar juntas y tantas miraditas y manitas?-** Kurt estaba siendo directo, las había observado muy bien aquellos días.

**-No sé de que hablas Kurt- **volvió a negar la morena.

**-Ha pasado algo, lo sé- **afirmó rotundamente el chico**- todas esas cosas que ha hecho por ti estos días-** siguió diciendo**- y tanto interés en convencerte para quedarte.**

**-Kurt, déjalo- **le pidió a su amigo parando el coche frente a su casa.

**-Si no me lo cuentas ahora lo harás en las 4 horas de avión hasta Nueva York-** dijo el chico antes de salir de aquel coche para ir a su casa.

Rachel condujo de nuevo de regreso a casa, estaba cansada, había sido un día intenso y aún le quedaba la sorpresa del día siguiente, no quería lidiar con Kurt volviéndose loco por lo que Quinn le había contado en el baño cuando llegó a Lima. Ni ella misma tenía claro que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas o que le ocurría a ella misma cuando estaba en presencia de la rubia, así que lo último que quería hacer era pretender que Kurt entendiera algo si ni ella misma lo hacía. Llegó a casa y fue directa a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama para dormir pero antes cogió su teléfono para poner el despertador, cuando lo tubo en la mano se le ocurrió una idea.

**Rachel: **_quiero seguir aprovechando el sol de Lima, que pena que en mi coche no pueda hacerlo._

La morena sabía que era una forma muy estúpida de pedirle a Quinn que acudiera a recogerla a la mañana siguiente pero no podía decirlo directamente, prefería insinuarlo y esperar a ver que le decía la chica. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**Quinn: **_Paso a buscarte por la mañana :) _

Y gracias a aquella respuesta Rachel pudo dormirse con una sonrisa en la cara por conseguir su objetivo. Quinn se había quedado sorprendida por aquel mensaje de Rachel pero le pareció adorable su forma de insinuarle que quería que la recogiera aquella mañana por lo que se puso el despertador bien temprano para no llegar tarde.

Quinn tuvo que pedirle a su madre que le dejara llevarse el coche descapotable, intentó no dar motivos de porque quería ese coche y se dirigió a casa de la morena. Paró frente a la puerta principal y tocó el claxón para alertar a Rachel de su presencia allí, la chica no se hizo esperar, en dos minutos salía de la casa sonriente de camino al coche de Quinn.

**-Buenos días-** dijo sonriente cuando subió al vehículo.

**-Buenos días-** respondió Quinn cautivada de aquel buen humor**- ¿Lista para el último día?**

**-Vamos a ello- **dijo incitando a que la rubia condujera hacia el instituto**- Quinn, ¿tú has tenido algo que ver con lo de Santana renunciando?-** aquella pregunta le había intrigado desde el día anterior.

**-No sé de que me hablas-** respondió riendo la rubia e ignorando su mirada.

**-Sabía que a Santana no se le había aparecido dios para cambiar de opinión-** dijo Rachel al saciar su curiosidad.

**-Yo soy más guapa que dios- **dijo la rubia al parar el coche en el aparcamiento del instituto.

**-Tu ego nunca cambiará-** le dijo la morena rodando sus ojos e ignorándola porque sabía que Quinn estaba riéndose mientras la observaba aún sin salir del coche**- pero sí, dios tendría suerte de ser tan guapa. **

Al decir aquello Rachel se había puesto completamente roja, sobre todo al mirar a Quinn sonriendo dulcemente por lo que acababa de oír. La rubia olvidó donde estaban y se inclinó en el asiento para acercarse a la chica pero una vez más, una conocida voz las interrumpió.

**-¿Desde cuando venís vosotras dos juntas al instituto?- **esta vez era la voz de Mercedes**- salgan de ahí que aún tenemos mucho que preparar. **

Las chicas obedecieron y sin decir absolutamente nada salieron de aquel coche y se dirigieron al interior del instituto. Lo primero que hicieron fue preparar el proyector del auditorio y después prepararon las notas que le dejarían al señor Shue para que le llevaran hasta aquel lugar. Un par de horas después todo estaba listo, y estaban sentado tras la cortina del escenario esperando la llegara de su profesor a aquel lugar.

Estaban hablando cuando escucharon la puerta del auditorio lo que les hizo callarse y esperar, a los minutos la proyección se puso en marcha y el video grabado el día anterior se reprodujo. Will se emocionó realmente al oír lo que sus alumnos le estaban transmitiendo, al ver que que sus enseñanzas habían tenido futuro, que habían funcionado y sobre todo que grababan aquel video para que su hijo viera lo importante que había sido su padre para ellos.

Pero ese no fue el final de aquella sorpresa, cuando la pantalla su puso negra un foco iluminó el centro del escenario y Rachel salió y comenzó a cantar las primeras líneas de Don't stop believing. A ella poco a poco se le fueron uniendo el resto de los integrantes del Glee Club, desde los ya graduados hasta lo últimos miembros que se habían incorporado aquel mismo año, incluso a mitad de canción Will se unió a sus chicos para cantar por última vez con ellos como despedida. Juntos, como habían planeado la tarde anterior terminaron de cantar aquella última canción, recreando incluso la mítica coreografía que tantas veces habían hecho ya en aquel auditorio. La actuación terminó como debía, con un abrazo en grupo que se prolongó varios minutos mientras algunos de los miembros del Glee lloraban por aquella emotiva despedida.

Entre una cosa y otra no salieron del instituto hasta el medio día y aunque ya se habían despedido de Mr Shue y del resto de profesores, decidieron que ellos aún tenían tiempo y podían ir todos juntos a comer a algún sitio. El lugar elegido fue un bonito restaurante al que debían ir en coche, mientras se repartían en los coches que tenían Quinn agradeció que el suyo solo tuviera dos plazas, así tenía asegurado otro rato con Rachel sin interrupciones pero al girarse pudo ver a Santana sentada en lo alto de su coche.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?- **preguntó Quinn enfadada

**-¿Se puede saber porqué nunca me has dejado este cochazo?-** fue la respuesta de la latina.

**-Baja de ahí-** le pidió a la chica.

**-Ya he dicho que iba contigo así que arranca-** le indicó Santana acomodándose en el asiento.

Quinn maldijo por lo bajo la inoportunidad de su amiga, antes de montarse en el coche buscó a Rachel con la mirada y la encontró junto a Kurt a punto de subirse al coche de Blaine, esta vez fue la rubia la que vocalizó un lo siento antes de subirse a su coche a lo que Rachel le respondió con un no pasa nada. Santana, al igual que Kurt, había notado la cercanía que las dos chicas habían tenido esos días, no había visto tantas cosas como el chico pero si que había notado gestos y más después de la canción del día anterior. La latina no tardó en preguntar a su amiga.

**-Me siento orgullosa de saber que te cambié de bando- **soltó la chica.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó mientras conducía sin entender nada.

**-De ti y de Berry- **se quedó mirando atenta la reacción de Quinn que se puso seria**- ¿cuándo ha pasado?**

**-No ha pasado nada-** negó la rubia.

**-No me lo creo, ayer la cogiste de la mano cantando-** dijo riendo Santana**- te has vuelto una romántica. **

**-Rachel es mi amiga Santana- **dijo cansinamente la rubia acelerando para llegar cuanto antes al restaurante.

**-Y yo también, ¿Cuándo repetimos lo de San Valentín?- **siguió riendo la chica.

**-Eres inaguantable-** dijo Quinn.

La rubia aparcó el coche de una maniobra y se bajó del coche dejando allí a la latina, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando aquello así que entró en el local para ir pidiendo la mesa y que estuviera todo listo cuando llegaran el resto. A los minutos entraba la latina con ya el resto de los chicos, la mesa ya estaba lista y Quinn sentada en ella, esta vez Rachel fue más rápida que el resto y se sentó en un hábil movimiento en el asiento del centro de la mesa que quedaba junto a la rubia. Quinn agradeció aquel gesto con una sonrisa mientras los demás se sentaban. Pidieron la comida y disfrutaron de una larga tarde de anécdotas, risas, recuerdos y promesas de futuro para verse más a menudo a pesar de aquello.

Cuando llegó la hora debían regresar a casa, la mayoría se iba a la mañana siguiente y debían de preparar las maletas. Aprovechando la excusa de que debía pasar por casa de Rachel para ir a la suya, Quinn se ofreció a compartir el coche con la morena, Santana y Kurt miraron respectivamente a sus amigas, pero ambas ignoraron aquellas miradas y se marcharon juntas en el coche. El camino transcurrió en silencio, a pesar de llevar todo el día buscando algún momento para estar solas o tener una oportunidad de hablar ninguna lo hacía. Lo cierto era ninguna sabía como debía o tenía que empezar aquella conversación así que simplemente disfrutaron de su compañía mútua hasta que la rubia paró el coche de nuevo en casa de Rachel.

**-Aquí estamos-** dijo con pena Quinn.

**-Si…-** dijo Rachel antes de que el silencio volviera a invadirlas**- ha sido una semana… intensa- **decidió decir la morena después de mucho pensar.

**-E interesante- **admitió la rubia, por primera vez desde que había parado el coche ambas se giraron para mirarse**- aunque estarás deseando volver a Nueva York.**

**-Lo echo de menos**- comenzó a decir Rachel que vio la cara de pena de Quinn al oír aquello**- pero también voy a echar de menos esto… a ti- **añadió finalmente.

**-Rachel… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- **preguntó por fin Quinn.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Esta semana ha sido genial, y nos hemos acercado-** explicó la rubia**- ha sido una semana genial pero ¿qué pasa ahora?- **volvió a repetir**- ¿Lo olvidamos y cada una vuelve a su vida? **

**-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-** preguntó dolida Rachel.

**-Yo te quiero a ti-** aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Quinn sin pensar, la rubia pudo ver como Rachel habría los ojos por lo que acaba de oír-** no quiero olvidar el tacto de tu mano, ni tu sonrisa, ni los suaves que son tus labios.**

**-Quinn-** dijo la morena asimilando lo que había oído un momento antes**- no quiero olvidar nada de esta semana, ni a ti-** dijo siendo precavida**- pero yo estoy en Nueva York y tú en New Heaven…**

**-A dos horas en tren o hora y media en coche-** interrumpió la rubia que sin duda ya había pensado aquello.

**-Aún no entiendo lo que ocurre entre nosotras-** siguió diciendo la morena ignorando aquella interrupción**- no sé que nos pasa.**

**-Podemos averiguarlo-** sugirió la rubia ilusionada**- poco a poco**

**-¿Poco a poco?-** preguntó con algo de miedo Rachel.

**-Al ritmo que necesitemos-** Quinn cogió la mano de la morena dulcemente**- todo esto no tiene que significar que ocurra nada-** quería calmar a Rachel**- pero démonos una oportunidad de volver a conocernos, de ver que nos pasa, de interactuar en nuestras vidas de verdad y no en esta fantasía de semana de vacaciones.**

**-¿Estarías dispuesta a todo eso?- **preguntó Rachel sorprendida por la decisión de la chica.

-**¿Aún no lo tienes claro?**- fue la respuesta de Quinn que respondió riendo lo que contagió a Rachel en aquel coche**- no quiero agobiarte más, ni entretenerte, tendrás cosas que hacer y nosotras tendremos más tiempo para hablar.**

**-Lo cierto es que….-** comenzó a decir Rachel tímidamente-** mi vuelo no sale hasta mañana por la tarde así que puedo preparar las cosas por la mañana- **Quinn se quedó esperando a ver que quería insinuar Rachel**- ¿quieres pasar y vemos una película o algo un rato? **

**-Me encantaría-** aceptó sin dudar la rubia.

Quinn aparcó el coche y se bajó para caminar junto a Rachel hacia el interior de la casa, los padres de la chica no estaban allí, según la morena habían ido a algún sitio del que regresarían tarde. El plan fue el que Rachel había sugerido, ver una película, como no pudo ser de otra forma, Rachel eligió un musical y se sentó en el sofá junto a Quinn. Aunque le estaba encantado la película, la rubia no podía evitar distraerse mirando a Rachel de cuando en cuando, que a veces se sentía observada y se giraba a tiempo para pillar a la chica sonrojándose por pillarla in fraganti.

Rachel fue sutilmente inclinándose para quedar medio tumbada sobre Quinn, apoyada en ella más bien, lo que la rubia aceptó sin dudar pasando un brazo sobre ella para que estuviera más cómoda. Aquella posición fue tan cómoda que Rachel se fue quedando dormida poco a poco sobre ella, había sido un día intenso y en general una semana bastante completa, no había parado, en lugar de unas vacaciones iba a regresar a la ciudad más cansada de lo que se fue. Quinn afectada por aquello también terminó por quedarse dormida, no de despertaron hasta que Hiram y Leroy regresaron a la casa, los hombres se quedaron tremendamente sorprendidos por encontrar a Rachel y a Quinn en aquella posición pero prefirieron no preguntar nada, simplemente subieron a su habitación y dejaron a las chicas despedirse.

Rachel aún rascándose los ojos para despertarse acompañó a Quinn hacia la puerta, cuando la rubia estaba ya fuera se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se quedaron mirándose, no habían hablado nada desde que se habían despertado en aquella posición.

**-¿A qué hora sale tu avión?-** preguntó Rachel para romper aquel silencio.

**-Mi vuelo sale a media mañana-** respondió mientras bostezaba.

**-Deberías irte a dormir ya, tienes que descansar-** le regañó Rachel.

**-Lo sé- **dijo sonriendo la rubia**- descansa tu también y buen viaje mañana.**

**-¿Me escribes cuando llegues a Yale?-** pidió tímidamente la morena.

**-Por supuesto- **respondió sin dudar la rubia-** ahora debo irme. **

**-Buenas noches Quinn- **dijo la morena que no se había movido, seguía apoyada en aquel marco de la puerta.

**-Buenas noches Rach- **esta vez fue la rubia la que dio un paso adelante y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla pero inesperadamente Rachel giró la cabeza levemente y el beso terminó en sus labios.

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante aquel encuentro, aquel roce, y tras eso Quinn se giró de regreso a su coche, sonriendo por todo lo que había pasado aquella semana pero triste porque lo que venía ahora podía salir bien o podía salir mal. Vivían en ciudades separaras y ambas tenían una vida ocupada, ella estudiaba a tiempo completo en Yale mientras Rachel trabajada, ensayaba para el musical y estudiaba en NYADA. No iba a ser algo fácil, pero debían conseguir que de alguna manera u otra sus caminos se siguieran cruzando una y otra vez hasta que se convirtiera en una vida juntas.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les haya gustado! En el proximo capítulo la historia ya es en Nueva York! Veremos como evolucionan las cosas :) _  
_Un saludo a todos! _


	5. Vuelta a Nueva York

Aquella mañana Rachel se levantó triste para preparar su maleta y las cosas que debía llevarse de regreso a la ciudad, cuando terminó aprovechó para pasa el resto del día con sus padres hasta que llegó la hora de que la llevaran al aeropuerto donde había quedado con Kurt y Santana para coger el vuelo. Tras despedirse de sus familias fueron hacia el mostrador donde canjearon sus billetes y facturaron las maletas que llevaban, no tardaron en montarse en el avión donde por suerte les había tocado tres asientos juntos.

Como si Kurt y Santana lo hubieran hablado antes se las apañaron para dejar a Rachel sentada entre ellos, ambos querían hablar con ella e intentar descubrir que estaba pasando. Santana decidió contarle entonces a sus amigos que regresaba a Nueva York pero solo por unos días ya que se iría de viaje un tiempo con Brittany para aclarar su mente y decidir que era lo que de verdad quería hacer con su vida. Rachel y Kurt se alegraron por ella, de verdad querían que Santana tomara aquella decisión, llevaba mucho tiempo dando tumbos y quizás la bailarina fuera lo que la latina necesitaba para centrar su cabeza.

Después de aquella conversación, Rachel no dudó en ponerse los auriculares y echarse a dormir, así evitaba la conversación que Kurt le había amenazado días antes en tener y podría descansar un poco más del viaje. No supo cuantas horas estuvo durmiendo hasta que despertó con dolor de cuello debido a la postura en la que había estado tanto tiempo, miró a los lados y vio a Santana también profundamente dormida pero Kurt estaba despierto y ya estaba observándola.

**-¿Has dormido bien?- **le preguntó sutilmente su amigo.

**-Si aunque ahora me duele un poco el cuello-** respondió Rachel aún un poco dormida**- que bien me vendría un masaje.**

**-Que pena que no esté Quinn aquí, seguro que te lo daría- **ni dos minutos había tardado Kurt en sacar aquel tema cuando la pilló con la guardia baja.

**-No sé a qué viene eso Kurt, ya te dicho que somos amigas- **no sabía cuantas veces iba a tener que repetir eso.

**-Algún día me lo contarás- **se resignó su amigo.

**-Es solo que…- **comenzó a decir insegura sobre aquello**- ha pasado algo.**

**-Lo sabía- **exclamó su amigo pero vio a Rachel haciéndole un gesto de silencio señalando a Santana**- ¿qué ha pasado?**

**-Quinn me dijo que sentía algo por mí-** pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Kurt y como sus ojos se abrían cada vez más**- y hemos pasado tiempo juntas, conociéndonos de nuevo y eso….pero no ha pasado nada más-** aclaró la morena.

**-Estoy alucinando… Quinn y tú… guau… quiero decir…- **Kurt no sabía por donde empezar.

**-Anoche hablamos, no entiendo lo que pasa entre nosotras-** decidió que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que Kurt-** así que vamos a tomarnos un tiempo para descubrir que está pasando, qué ocurre…**

**-Pero… hay algo que no entiendo- **interrumpió entonces el chico**- ¿Quinn y tú? después de todo vuestro historial y después de lo ocurrido con F…-** Kurt no terminó de pronunciar el nombre de su hermanastro.

**-Quinn y yo no somos nada Kurt- **volvió a repetir la chica**- me da igual el pasado, míranos a Santana y a mi ahora, ¿quién lo diría hace dos años?-** el chico asintió con la cabeza, debía de reconocer que aquello era verdad-** y lo de Finn… le quise mucho y lo sabes, ha sido muy importante pero parece que nadie quiere que siga con mi vida, todos queréis que siga atada a él y pare mi vida…**

**-No es eso a lo que me refería-** se disculpó Kurt al oír lo que la morena sentía respecto a aquel tema**- es solo que… no lo entiendo, no has podido cambiar tanto en una semana.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho que yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasa-** Rachel sabía que todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno pero en el fondo si que lo tenía**- solo sé que Quinn es la única que me ha hecho sentir bien en Lima, la única que ha sido capaz de hablar conmigo de Finn sin prejuicios ni nada por el estilo.**

**-Parece que la bruja tiene un lado bueno-** dijo Kurt sin pensar.

**-Quinn no fue una bruja, solo ocultaba lo que sentía por mí, en el fondo me ayudaba-** le defendió Rachel sin dudar un instante.

**-Espera, espera, ¿qué?-** Kurt aún alucinaba por lo que estaba descubriendo-** ¿Quinn estaba enamorada de ti en el instituto? **

**-Algo así-** respondió incómoda Rachel**- mira Kurt, no necesito que apruebes lo que pasa porque no está pasando nada, pero si me vendría bien saber que tengo un amigo con quien contar si necesito hablar.**

**-Rachel… no es que no lo aprueba es que me parece todo muy raro-** pudo ver la cara de pena de su amiga por lo que siguió hablando**- pero siempre que necesites hablar me tienes aquí. **

**-¿Hemos llegado ya?- **se escuchó decir a Santana que se estaba desperezando en el asiento

**-Estamos a punto de llegar-** le informó Kurt.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, esperaba que Santana no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación, lo único que le faltaba en aquel tema era tener que aguantar las constantes bromas de su compañera de piso que no tardaría en informar a Britt de todo aquello y el resto del mundo se terminaría enterando al menos cinco minutos después. En un momento inesperado Kurt le agarró dulcemente la mano y le sonrió mostrándole su apoyo y que de verdad podía contar con él. Salieron cansados de aquel aeropuerto y fueron directos a coger un taxi que les llevara a casa, estaban demasiado cansados como para ir en el tren. Rachel tenía aún todas sus cosas en casa de Elliot pero había decidido volver al loft después de su reconciliación con Santana así que empezaría por llevar esa maleta al apartamento como primer paso de regreso de mudanza. Llegaron a casa y después de que Kurt hiciera algo rápido para cenar los tres, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación directo a dormir. Rachel estaba realmente cansada y al día siguiente debía ir temprano para los ensayos y para hablar con el director por aquella semana perdida de ensayos. Cuando se tumbó en la cama, en su cama, en su casa, en la que sin duda era su ciudad pensó inmediatamente en Quinn, cogió su móvil para encenderlo y se encontró un par de mensajes allí esperándola.

**Quinn: **_ya estoy a salvo en mi residencia :) _

**Quinn: **_¿Aún no has llegado? _

**Rachel:**_ por fin estoy en mi cama, mañana toca vuelta a la normalidad :)_

**Quinn:**_ ¿tienes ensayo? ¿o clases?_

**Rachel: **_toooooooodo el día de ensayo y debería pasar por NYADA también… _

**Quinn: **_suena ocupado, toma mucho café para sobrevivir_

**Rachel: **_¿tú tienes clase? _

**Quinn: **_tengo clases y mucho que estudiar para los exámenes._

**Rachel: **_deberías descansar._

**Quinn: **_y tú, no quiero ser la culpable de que mañana llegues tarde a tu teatro._

**Rachel: **_¿mi teatro? jajaja _

**Quinn: **_¿Quién es la estrella? Tú, por lo tanto TU teatro :) _

**Rachel: **_después te quejas de que tengo mucho ego…_

**Quinn: **_solo digo la verdad :) EgoBerry! _

**Rachel: **_Vuelve tu espíritu de animadora…. _

**Quinn: **_aquel uniforme me quedaba realmente bien ¿no crees?_

**Rachel: **_era demasiado corto y pegado._

**Quinn: **_Que bien te fijabas…._

**Rachel: **_debería irme a dormir antes de que esta conversación derribe en algún lugar peligroso…_

**Quinn: **_me gusta el peligro…_

**Rachel: **_Quinn! _

**Quinn: **_está bien, te dejo descansar. Buen día mañana :) un beso Rach._

**Rachel:**_ Buenas noches Quinn, mañana hablamos :) _

Rachel dejó el teléfono a un lado y se echó a dormir con una sonrisa después de aquella conversación con la rubia. Aquellas nueve horas durmiendo le supieron a gloria, cuando sonó el despertador fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar una gran taza de café que tomarse antes de marcharse al teatro. Al llegar allí, el director ya estaba sentado en su mesa habitual leyendo algunos papeles, lo primero que hizo Rachel fue ponerse al día sobre como habían avanzado las cosas aquella semana de vacaciones para el resto del elenco e informó de que ella había aprovechando esa libertad de ensayos para memorizar mejor el guión y tenía varias notas que quería compartir. Como el resto aún no habían llegado y era pronto decidieron que era el momento de comentar aquellos detalles para saber si debían cambiar o no cosas e informar al resto. Aún no habían terminado pero los bailarines y el resto de compañeros ya habían llegado para ensayar las escenas que tocaban aquel día por lo que Rachel fue corriendo a cambiarse para unirse a ellos en el escenario. Al medio día hicieron un descanso para comer y el director le pidió a Rachel que se uniera a ella en la comida ya que quería comentar un par de cosas con ella, la morena ya imaginaba lo que quería pero aún así aceptó. No se equivocó, Rupert quería preguntar si sabía que había pasado con Santana, la morena tuvo que decirle que lo único que sabía era que aquello no era a lo que la latina quería dedicarse y que no iba a volver, lo que llevaba a otro problema, debían buscar una nueva sustituta por si algo ocurriera y tenía que sustituir a Rachel en algún momento. No tardaron en regresar al teatro y volver al trabajo, seguían ensayando coreografías y escena tras escena hasta que llegó el anochecer, el estreno de la obra estaba cada vez más cerca por lo que el trabajo se iba acumulando y era cada día más duro que el anterior.

Rachel salió del teatro muy cansada y se dirigió al loft, otro día más que no había ido a NYADA, sus profesores le habían dado flexibilidad al saber el papel que había conseguido en Broadway pero sabía que debía volver a hablar con ellos porque preveía que ya apenas tendría tiempo de ir a las clases aunque no quería dejar su educación teatral aún, decidió que al día siguiente tenía que conseguir sacar un hueco para ir. En el trayecto a casa sacó su teléfono para entretenerse e hizo algo que llevaba rato pensando, escirbir un mensaje a Quinn.

**Rachel: **_¿qué tal el regreso a las clases?_

**Quinn: **_aburridísimo…. Lima me gustaba más… ¿y tus ensayos? _

**Rachel**_: acabo de salir del teatro, voy camino a casa._

**Quinn: **_yo estoy en mi cama tumbada estudiando…_

**Rachel: **_que suerte tienen algunas! _

**Quinn: **_¿suerte? ¿Estudiando? tenemos conceptos distintos de suerte…_

**Rachel: **_es una suerte estar en tu cama :( _

**Quinn: **_¿querrías estar en mi cama? _

**Rachel:**_ ¿vas a pensar siempre el lado malo de lo que digo?_

**Quinn: **_¿dónde está el lado malo de que estés en mi cama? _

Rachel rió tras volver a leer aquella conversación, Quinn tenía ese don de hacer que se olvidara de lo cansada que estaba y cuanto estaba deseando llegar para dormir, porque ahora lo que le apetecía era seguir hablando con ella. La rubia se las apañaba para hacer divertida y dinámica una simple conversación mediante mensajes y entonces decidió hacer algo mejor aún, iba a llamarla.

**-Hola- r**espondió al teléfono la rubia alegre al ver el nombre que había aparecido en la pantalla.

**-Hola- **dijo tímidamente Rachel.

**-¿Estábamos hablando algo sobre estar en mi cama?**

**-No seas tonta- **dijo riendo la morena antes de seguir**- ¿qué tal tu día?**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, aburrido, de clase en clase y cuando salí me vine al cuarto a estudiar-** informó la rubia

**-¿No estudias en la biblioteca?-** preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-No-** negó la chica**- me distraigo cuando veo alguna chica guapa al pasar- **Rachel se quedó en silencio por aquella respuesta y Quinn entendió que aquello no le había gustado**- era broma Rach… me gusta estudiar en mi cuarto-** decidió añadir algo más**- además, ninguna sería tan guapa como tú. **

**-No exageres Quinn-** esta vez Rachel si consiguió hablar, agradecía que la chica no la estuviera viendo porque su cara había pasado de celos a sonrojarse por aquel cumplido en apenas un minuto.

**-¿Qué tal los ensayos?-** Quinn decidió cambiar de tema para relajar la conversación**- cuéntame. **

**-Intensos, cada vez queda menos para el estreno y no paramos de hacer cosas-** comenzó a contar la morena ilusionada por oír que a Quinn le interesaba todo aquello**- hemos hablado del abandono de Santana y hoy por ejemplo hemos hecho varias cosas nuevas…. **

Rachel siguió contándole alegre a la rubia la de escenas nuevas y bailes que había aprendido, se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien así, al fin y al cabo con Santana nunca hablaba del musical y ahora menos y con Kurt no podía hablar mucho del tema sin que el chico le llamara diva o dijera que ya estaba cansado de oír aquello. La morena entró al apartamento mientras seguía al teléfono hablando y riendo, había decidido que era su turno de saber que era lo que había hecho Quinn con detalle, quería saber que asignaturas estudiaba la chica, si aquello le gustaba o cuántos exámenes tenía.

Santana y Kurt estaban en el sofá cuando la chica entró, no les hizo ni caso, dejó su bolso en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto a seguir hablando, el chico tenía una cierta sospecha de con quién hablaba su amiga pero imaginó que Santana no debía de saber nada por lo que se quedó callado, ya tendría tiempo de cotillear con Rachel. En su habitación la morena siguió hablando largo rato sin reparar en la hora hasta que la rubia se lo recordó.

**-Rachel, ¿has cenado?-** preguntó la rubia preocupada.

**-No-** negó la chica**- he llegado hace rato pero como estábamos hablando…**

**-Es tarde y has tenido un día intenso, ve a cenar- **le ordenó Quinn al otro lado del teléfono.

**-No es tan tar… oh dios mio-** dijo cuando vio la hora en su reloj**- es tardísimo. **

**-Nos hemos liado…. hablando claro-** especificó la rubia riendo y contagiando la carcajada a Rachel.

**-Deberías estar estudiando, siento haberte distraído- **se disculpó la morena repentinamente.

**-No lo sientas, hablar contigo ha sido la mejor parte del día-** confesó Quinn acompañando un suspiro.

**-Y del mío-** aquella respuesta salió sola de su boca sin haberlo planeado y sorprendió a Quinn que se quedó sonriente por aquello.

**-Ahora vete a cenar y a dormir ¿de acuerdo?-** le pidió la rubia.

**-Está bien, hasta mañana Quinn-** se despidió la chica.

**-Buenas noches bonita-** respondió la rubia a modo de despedida antes de colgar.

Rachel se quedó con una sonrisa en los labios después de escuchar el apodo que Quinn le había llamado antes de colgar, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina aún con aquella sonrisa y el teléfono en la mano. De repente levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Kurt y Santana observándola, la pregunta de sus amigos no se hizo esperar.

**-Que buen humor, ¿con quién hablabas?**- fue Kurt quien hizo aquella pregunta.

**-Con Quinn-** respondió Rachel tras un silencio y de decidir que no iba a mentir, no daría más explicaciones pero no mentiría.

**-¿Mi Quinn?-** preguntó Santana incorporándose a la conversación.

**-¿Desde cuándo es tu Quinn?- **dijo Rachel a la defensiva sin quererlo.

**-Tranquila tigre, era una forma de hablar- **respondió Santana acercándose a la cocina pero Rachel siguió haciéndose un sandwich**- ¿desde cuándo sois tan amigas? **

**-Nos hemos acercado en Lima-** explicó brevemente la morena.

**-¿Cuánto de cerca?-** rió la latina-** creía que se llevaban a matar.**

**-La gente madura, míranos a nosotras- **dijo Rachel terminando de hacer el sandwich y cogiendo un plato para marcharse a su habitación, no quería seguir hablando de aquello y menos con Santana**- me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada.**

**-Rachel, ¿vienes conmigo mañana a NYADA?- **preguntó Kurt cambiando de tema antes de que cerrara sus cortinas.

**-Lo intentaré pero no puedo llegar tarde al teatro, cuando me levante lo hablamos- **fue la última frase que dijo antes de subirse a su cama y encender el ordenador para ver una película.

Lo de aquella noche se empezó a convertir en una rutina, Rachel pasaba sus días en el teatro encerrada, bailando, cantando, ensayando o lo que fuera que le tocaba cada día cuando llegaba allí y Quinn se pasaba el día en clases y encerrada en su habitación estudiando. Rachel consiguió hacer un hueco para ir a NYADA, después de una larga conversación con Carmen consiguió seguir en la escuela a pesar de la cantidad de clases a las que estaba faltando, debía de reconocer que desde el primer momento Carmen le había dado toda la flexibilidad que podía al enterarse de la gran oportunidad que poseía la chica. Su trabajo en la cafetería lo había dejado casi definitivamente, ahora solo trabajaba algún turno los fines de semana para ganarse algo de dinero extra y pasar más rato con Santana y Kurt, aunque después de un par de semanas más en la ciudad la latina se fue de viaje con Britt y aún no había regresado. Apenas veía a Kurt o Elliot entre semana nada más que por las noches, dependiendo del apartamento en el que se quedara a dormir y lo cierto era que debido a su nueva rutina tampoco los veía tanto, quería volver definitivamente al loft pero la casa de Ellito estaba mucho más cerca del teatro y los días que acaban muy tarde prefería quedarse allí a dormir.

Durante el día cada una hacía su vida pero cuando llegaba la noche ya fuera mediante mensajes o llamadas, Rachel y Quinn se pasaban horas hablando, ya fuera de lo que habían hecho durante el día o de lo que estaban deseando poder hacer cuando consiguieran unas semanas de vacaciones. Y así pasaban las semanas y parecía casi imposible ya que pasaran un solo día sin hablarse, Quinn estaba consiguiendo convertirse en una parte fundamental de la vida de Rachel, se lo había ganado después de todo lo sucedido en Lima y de sus horas y horas al teléfono escuchando hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre el musical o sobre lo que la morena quisiera hablar.

Por su parte Quinn seguía estudiando y haciendo exámenes, ya le quedaba menos para terminar aquel semestre y si todo iba según lo previsto lo terminaría bastante bien. Se pasaba el día en su habitación encerrada estudiando ya que en época de exámenes las clases se suspendían, y como le pasaba a Rachel, la mejor parte de su día era la noche cuando se podía desahogar hablando con la chica sobre cualquier estupidez. Adoraba la forma en la que Rachel se preocupaba por ella, por si había estudiado, por si el examen le había salido bien e incluso había recibido algún que otro mensaje antes de los exámenes para desearle suerte, Quinn debía admitir que Rachel estaba siendo mucho más dulce de lo que se esperaba.

Toda aquella confianza y cercanía eran geniales, pero la rubia tenía que reconocer que sin verse aquello no era lo mismo, era mucho más fácil ser valiente tras un teléfono ante el que tenía tiempo de pensar todo lo que iba a decir o escribir, no era lo mismo que una conversación cara a cara y no iba a comprobar si la actitud de Rachel era real hasta que la viera en persona. No pensaba que Rachel estuviera haciendo aquello por estar lejos pero necesitaba comprobar cómo iba reaccionar la chica en persona, el tonteo por teléfono era divertido pero nada era comparable a lo que podía sentir viendo un sonrisa de la chica o verla sonrojarse tras un cumplido y quería hacerlo, necesitaba verlo.

Aquellos pensamientos derivaron en un alocado plan que decidió realizar sin dudar, en cuanto el viernes terminara el último examen cogería el tren e iría a Nueva York de visita, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, lo que implicaba que debía hablar con Kurt para saber donde estaba Rachel cuando llegara e ir a verla. Al principio tuvo sus dudas en el plan porque le daba vergüenza hablar con él pero recordó que en una de sus conversaciones con Rachel la chica le comentó que Kurt ya le había preguntado varias veces por su reciente nueva amistad pero poco más. Finalmente sus ganas de ver a Rachel fueron superiores y terminó por llamarle y trazar un plan perfecto para pillar a la chica desprevenida.

Con muchos nervios fue aquel día a realizar su último examen, no solo por el examen sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer aquella tarde, a pesar de sus nervios, clavó la prueba, una vez más sabía que lo había superado se sobra. Salió corriendo de la universidad rumbo a la estación de tren, iba con el tiempo justo y no podía permitirse perder aquel viaje, por suerte para ella llegó cinco minutos antes de que cerraran las puertas. Se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, estaba cansada después de tantas noches estudiando y una siesta no le vendría nada mal. Cuando llegó a la estación de tren de Nueva York cogió un mapa para ubicarse, Kurt le había explicado como llegar al loft pero no estaba del todo segura de donde estaba el tren que el chico le había dicho. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y dirigirse al apartamento, al llegar a la puerta respiró profundo antes de llamar, apenas un minuto después Kurt abría sonriente la puerta y daba un rápido abrazo a su excompañera.

**-Me alegro de verte Kurt-** le dijo la rubia cuando se separaron**- gracias por la ayuda y eso, te debo una.**

**-Y voy a cobrármela ahora mismo-** respondió sin dudar el chico.

**-¿Ya? Que rapidez-** dijo sin entender la rubia**- dime que puedo hacer por ti.**

**-Más que hacer decir-** Quinn siguió callada esperando ver que decía**- dime, ¿qué hay entre tú y Rachel?-** fue directo.

**-No sé de que hablas-** respondió la rubia evitando la mirada del chico mientras dejaba su maleta a un lado del apartamento.

**-No me respondas lo mismo que Rachel- **Kurt iba a conseguir una respuesta**- habéis pasado de no hablados a ser inseparables, hablar todos los días y ahora te presentas aquí de sorpresa.**

**-Somos amigas- **dijo dudando Quinn, consciente de que era lógico que el chico pensara más sobre ellas.

**-Sé que os traéis algo entre manos-** Kurt no quería decirle que sabía que a la chica le gustaba Rachel**- podéis confiar en mi, lo sabéis. **

**-Lo cierto es…-** dijo tras un largo suspiro dejando de resistirse**- es que espero saber que nos pasa este fin de semana-** confesó la rubia, dejando claro el motivo de su visita.

**-En tal caso, volveré a preguntarte antes de irte- **dijo riendo Kurt ganándose una mirada de reproche de la rubia**- mira Quinn, sé que tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos- **la rubia asintió reconociendo que era verdad**- pero desde lo de Finn no había visto a Rachel así de… no sé, feliz- **sabía que confesar aquello daba una posición de ventaja a Quinn respecto a la morena**- su mal humor por los ensayos se le pasa cuando habla contigo-** la rubia sonrió al oír aquell**o- y se que no debería decirte todo esto pero quiero que Rachel sea feliz así que te deseo suerte este fin de semana.**

**-Guau… Vaya, gracias Kurt-** dijo la rubia sorprendida por todo aquel discurso.

**-Y ahora ¿a qué esperas? Rachel saldrá pronto del teatro- **le informó Kurt**- toma aquí tienes la dirección, siempre sale por la puerta principal-** le dijo a la rubia un papel con la dirección del teatro**- venga corre.**

**-Gracias Kurt, por todo-** volvió a agradecer antes de coger su abrigo y marcharse del apartamento.

Cogió el tren y caminó un rato antes de llegar a la dirección que el chico le había dado, agradeció su buen sentido de la orientación porque sino se habría perdido en una de las mil calles de la ciudad. Por fin pudo ver el teatro, era bastante reconocible ya que tenía un gran cartel de 'Funny Girl' encima y en la puerta varios carteles con el nombre de Rachel como estrella principal, sonrió al ver aquello, la chica lo había conseguido. Miró su reloj y se apoyó en una de las columnas del exterior a esperar la salida de la chica.

Mientras en el interior ensayaban una escena de baile compleja que llevaban casi toda la tarde perfeccionando, después de conseguir realizarla una vez sin parar ni equivocarse, Rupert decidió dejarles marchar, al fin al cabo era viernes y todos se merecían un descanso un par de días. Rachel fue a su camerino para quitarse sus ropas de ensayo y vestirse de nuevo, se soltó la melena y se peinó un poco antes de salir de allí, se despidió de sus compañeros y de Rupert y caminó hacia el exterior del teatro, sin reparar en la figura rubia apoyada a un lado de la puerta.

**-¿Me das un autógrafo?-** gritó la rubia al verla salir

**-Quinn-** fue la respuesta de Rachel al girarse y encontrar allí a Quinn**- ¿qué… Qué haces aquí?-** dijo sin creerse lo que veía.

**-Sorpresa-** respondió la rubia acercándose a ella y sin previo aviso Rachel se lanzó a darle un abrazo que la chica correspondió.

**-No me puedo creer que estés aquí- **dijo al separarse de ella sonriente por lo que veía**- pero…¿por qué no me has dicho que venías?**

**-Porque sino no habría sido una sorpresa-** dijo burlonamente la rubia.

**-Pero… ¿y tus cosas?-** siguió preguntando intentando entender todo aquello.

**-En el loft-** respondió la rubia sin parar de sonreir por la cara de Rachel de no entender nada-** Kurt sabía que venía, me abrió y me dijo que estarías aquí. **

**-Es… genial-** dijo volviendo a abrazar a la rubia sin previo aviso**- vamos a cenar o algo.**

**-Rach… me encantaría salir a cenar- **comenzó a decir la rubia amablemente**- pero sé que debes estar cansada, no me importa que cenemos en el apartamento.**

**-¿En serio?- **dijo la morena realmente sorprendida por aquella afirmación, acababa de llegar a la gran ciudad y quería encerrarse en el apartamento ¿solo porque ella estaba cansada?**- estoy cansada pero puedo aguantar una cena fuera. **

**-Rachel, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo-** confesó tímidamente sonrojándose**- tenemos tiempo de hacer cosas el resto del fin de semana. **

**-En tal caso…¿qué te parece si vamos a por algo de comida y vamos al loft?-** sugirió sonriente Rachel.

**-Me parece genial- **aceptó sin dudar Quinn que comenzó a caminar junto a Rachel.

La morena entusiasmada por aquella sorpresa sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras recorrían las calles de Nueva York camino de un restaurante tailandés al que Rachel había llamado apenas minutos antes para ir a recoger la comida antes de seguir su camino. No tardaron en llegar al apartamento ya que la actriz insistió en coger un taxi para que la cena no se les enfriara. Cuando llegaron al apartamento estaba vacío, Kurt debía de hacer salido o quedado con alguien o eso dijo Rachel aunque Quinn sospechaba que el chico lo había hecho para darles algo de espacio y tiempo solas. Colocó la comida en la mesa baja frente al sofá mientras Rachel cogía las bebidas y los cubiertos para cenar.

**-¿Tú no tenías un examen hoy?- **preguntó entonces Rachel cuando calló en la cuenta que día era.

**-Así es-** afirmó Quinn abriendo una de las cajas de comida, se moría de hambre.

**-¿Y qué tal ha salido?- **volvió a preguntar la morena.

**-Muy bien, aprobado seguro-** respondió entre mordisco y mordisco.

**-Me has dicho eso en todos los exámenes que has hecho- **comenzó a decir la morena impresionada**- es increíble que seas capaz de estudiar tanto. **

**-Es increíble que seas capaz de ensayar y trabajar tanto en el musical- **respondió la rubia para hacer entender a Rachel que no eran cosas distintas.

**-Por suerte para ti, me han dado el fin de semana libre-** informó sonriente la morena de aquella noticia.

**-¿Sabes qué eso implica que no me voy a separar de ti en dos días no?-** preguntó la rubia dejando de comer.

**-¿Dónde está el problema en eso?- **fue la respuesta de Rachel.

Aquella pregunta de Rachel no había sido en cualquier tono, sino en un tono coqueto y divertido por la idea de los días que le esperaban, le alegraba enormemente el ver a la chica allí, no se lo esperaba y había sido la mejor noticia en semanas. Terminaron de cenar y cuando Quinn intentó ayudar a Rachel a recoger las cosas, la morena se negó, alegando que estaba de vacaciones y era su invitada por lo que no iba a dejarla hacer nada. Apenas cinco minutos después de aquello, mientras Quinn se acomodaba en el sofá Rachel aprovechó para ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda, la rubia se enterneció al ver a la actriz con su pijama y una trenza para recoger su pelo, sonrió y se hizo a un lado en el sofá invitando a Rachel a sentarse junto a ella.

Encendieron la televisión y se quedaron viendo una comedia romántica que estaban echando en uno de los canales, Rachel no tardó en acomodarse mejor en el sofá y se recostó en el pecho de Quinn que no dudó en pasar su brazo por detrás para estar más cómoda y permitir a Rachel que se pegara más a ella. Daba igual lo que estuvieran echando en la tele porque Quinn lo único que hacía era observar a Rachel, ver como sonreía cuando algo de la película le gustaba, o como parecía tan pequeña acurrucada en aquel sofá. Sin previo aviso un mechón de pelo cayó sobre el rostro de Rachel y antes de que la morena reaccionara Quinn lo apartaba dulcemente con sus dedos, lo que provocó que la morena se girara levemente para mirarla y sonreirle.

Las miradas se mantuvieron hasta el punto que Rachel decidió girarse completamente para quedar de espaldas a la tele lo que la dejaba de frente a Quinn apoyada en sus piernas. Volvió a sonreírle cuando la rubia acarició suavemente su mejilla con los dedos, era un momento realmente dulce que fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta, Kurt había regresado. El muchacho se quedó sorprendido por la posición en la que encontró a las chicas, aunque Rachel no tardó en incorporarse para sentarse de forma normal junto a la rubia. Kurt, al ver que había interrumpido aquel momento iba a marcharse a su habitación pero las chicas le invitaron a quedarse allí un rato hablando con ellas.

Por lo visto Kurt venía de estar con Elliot que se había encargado de recordarle que Rachel aún tenía la mitad de sus cosas en su apartamento, la morena se sonrojó cuando Quinn le regañó delante de su amigo por no haber sacado tiempo aún para terminar la mudanza, Kurt observaba la escena enternecido por aquella situación, hacía demasiado que no veía a Rachel así, con esa sonrisa boba y cediendo ante alguien, al fin y al cabo después de tantos meses Quinn había hecho prometer a Rachel que al día siguiente irían a terminar su mudanza. Después de aquello el chico decidió que era hora de dejarlas solas e irse a dormir pero una vez estuvo en su cuarto Rachel comenzó a bostezar y Quinn sugirió que ella también necesitaba dormir y descansar y la morena una vez más cedió.

**-¿Qué haces?-** le preguntó cuando se iba a marchar a la habitación y vio a Quinn tumbándose en el sofá.

**-Dormir- **contestó la rubia como si nada.

**-¿En el sofá?-** volvió a preguntar y la rubia se encogió de hombros sin entender cual era el problema**- no seas tonta, ven a mi cuarto- **ofreció la morena sin dudar.

**-¿Estás segura?-** preguntó aún dudosa la rubia.

**-Si no quieres dormir conmigo duerme en la habitación de Santana pero no vas a dormir ahí-** dijo seriamente Rachel cruzándose de brazos esperando la decisión de la chica.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn que por un momento dudó pero al minuto se dirigía a la habitación de Rachel-** ¿prefieres algún lado?**

**-El derecho- **le respondió Rachel que vio a Quinn acostarse inmediatamente en el otro-** me alegra mucho de que estés aquí-** añadió la morena cuando se metió en la cama.

**-Me alegra estar aquí- **dijo la rubia girándose y quedando frente a Rachel.

**-Tenía ganas de verte después de tanto tiempo-** Rachel estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas sin pensar, solo sentía que necesitaba decirlo.

**-No aguantaba más sin verte-** la respuesta de Quinn fue más que clara y lo enfatizó acercándose a Rachel en la cama.

Después de una larga mirada entre ellas después de que Quinn dijera aquello en voz alta Rachel rompió la conexión solo para bajar su mirada a los labios de la rubia, detalle que no fue ignorado por ella. Quinn volvió a utilizar la táctica del sofá, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Rachel que agarró la mano y la acarició, acercándose un poco más a ella. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo pero se rompió cuando Quinn se decidió a dar un movimiento más y besar dulcemente a Rachel, era un beso distinto a cualquiera que se hubieran dado, estaba cargado de dulzura y sentimientos. Quinn intentó profundizar más y se movió para quedar un poco encima de Rachel pero la morena interrumpió entonces aquel beso, no quería ir demasiado rápido.

**-Quinn…-** comenzó a decir mientras era ella esta vez la que apartaba el pelo de la cara de la chica.

**-Lo sé- **dijo la rubia antes de que Rachel pudiera añadir nada más.

**-Gracias- **dijo de repente la morena cuando Quinn ya estaba en su posición inicial al otro lado de la cama, la rubia la miró sin comprender-** gracias por venir, por la sorpresa, por ser tú y… por el beso. **

**-Por ti, todo un placer-** Quinn volvió a moverse para dar otro beso a Rachel pero esta vez fue rápido y suave antes de regresar a su posición para dormir**- Buenas noches Rach.**

**-Buenas noches Q-** se despidió la morena para echarse a dormir pero antes de hacerlo agarró la mano de Quinn y se acercó más a ella.

Y en esa posición se quedaron dormidas, Rachel debido a su cansancio mucho antes que Quinn que se había quedado pensando en todo aquello. En el fondo entendía la posición de Rachel, sabía que todo aquello seguía siendo nuevo para ella y que antes de que ocurriera nada se debían una conversación sincera sobre que estaba pasando entre ellas, por suerte para la rubia tenía un largo fin de semana para aprovechar y hablar además de lo que pudiera surgir, al fin y al cabo no pensaba que la primera noche en la ciudad terminara en la cama de la morena besánsola.

Aquel fin de semana no pintaba nada mal .

* * *

_Nueva actualización! Espero que la disfruten, me está encantando escribir esta historia :) _

_Un saludo! Adoro sus reviews y opiniones! _


	6. Fin de semana en la ciudad

Rachel se despertó sintiéndose feliz y descansada, le costó un minuto recordar que Quinn estaba allí, se giró en la cama para verla pero la encontró vacía, si no fuera porque vio la maleta de la chica sobre una silla habría pensado que lo había soñado todo. Se levantó para ir en busca de la chica y salió de la habitación, pudo ver a la rubia de espaldas en la cocina debía de estar preparando el desayuno porque olía a café intensamente.

**-Buenos días- **dijo Rachel acercándose despacio para no asustarla.

**-Hola bella durmiente-** respondió la rubia girándose y sonriendo dulcemente a la morena**-¿has dormido bien?**

**-Mejor que en semanas, hacía meses que no dormía tanto- **dijo Rachel mientras cogía la gran tesa de café que le tendía Quinn**-¿llevas mucho despierta? **

**-Un rato-** le dijo la rubia que se acercó para sacar el pan del tostador**- no quería despertarte, estabas adorable durmiendo. **

**-Gracias- **dijo tímidamente Rachel agarrando la tostada que la rubia había preparado-** ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?**

**-Tenía entendido que tenemos una mudanza que hacer**- se burló Quinn de ella.

**-¿Estás en Nueva York y prefieres hacer una mudanza que ver la ciudad?-** preguntó Rachel sin entender nada.

**-Tengo la sensación de que sino te ayudo hoy nunca vas a mudarte-** Rachel apartó la mirada avergonzada-** vístete, traemos tus cosas y luego nos vamos a ver la ciudad. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó la morena a regañadientes.

Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente y fueron a ducharse y vestirse, Quinn insistía en aprovechar el día así que se dieron prisa por salir del loft y dirigirse al apartamento de Elliot. Cuando Quinn vio la ubicación del apartamento del chico y lo bonita que era entendió porque Rachel había decidido habitar en ambos apartamentos a la vez, daba pena marcharse de allí completamente. Rachel pasó un momento de vergüenza cuando al presentar a Elliot y Quinn el chico dijo que estaba 'encantado de conocer por fin a la famosa Quinn' lo que implicada que Rachel había hablado de ella al chico. Quinn se giró para sonreír tontamente a la chica por aquello. Después de recoger las maletas que le quedaban allí se disponían a regresar al apartamento de nuevo, Elliot decidió dejarle a Rachel conservar la llave por si algún día terminaba muy tarde y quería quedarse a dormir allí.

Entre ir al apartamento de Ellito, recoger las cosas y volver a loft a soltarlo todo habían terminado por perder la mañana entera, por lo que Rachel insistió en invitar a Quinn a comer en algún sitio bonito del centro para luego recorrer la ciudad un poco, la rubia aceptó la propuesta sin pensar. Volvieron a bajar al centro, donde la morena la guió hasta un restaurante vegetariano que había descubierto hace poco.

**-Este sitio es genial- **dijo la rubia mientras probaba la comida.

**-Lo sé, Nueva York tiene tantas cosas geniales-** dijo sonriente Rachel pensando en su vida allí.

**-Espero descubrirlas-** respondió Quinn**- cuando estuvimos con el Glee apenas pudimos ver la ciudad-** dijo con pena**- y cuando vine con Santana por todo aquello de brody apenas estuve un día. **

**-Oh dios mío, había olvidado aquella visita- **exclamó la morena recordando aquella situación**- ¿por qué viniste?-** preguntó Rachel que sabía que ahora sabría los verdaderos motivos de aquella visita.

**-Santana me llamó y me dijo que estabas perdiendo el rumbo- **explicó la rubia siendo sincera-** aquel tipo, Brody te tenía hipnotizada- **dejó escapar una nota de celos en su voz-** no quería que hicieras una estúpida película de la que te arrepentirías todas la vida, tú eres mejor que eso. **

**-¿Nunca has dejado de preocuparte por mí?-** preguntó entonces Rachel sin pensar.

**-Lo he intentado- **confesó la rubia**- pero no he podido, eras demasiado importante.**

**-Quinn, eres…- **y antes de que aquella frase pudiese terminarse el teléfono de Rachel sonó y se apresuró a cogerlo.

Quinn observó a Rachel hablando sonriente, se preguntaba quién sería, su duda se resolvió cuando Rachel vocalizó el nombre de Kurt y seguía hablando un poco más con él. Cuando colgó el teléfono Rachel le contó a Quinn que el chico llevaba toda la mañana en NYADA, estudiando para un examen pero que quería verlas para tomar un café en el centro un rato después, la rubia aceptó sin problemas.

**-Parece que no voy a conseguir que veas nunca la ciudad- **bromeó Rachel.

**-Así ya tengo una excusa para volver-** respondió Quinn contagiándose de la sonrisa de la morena, en ese momentó llegó la cuenta y Rachel la cogió rápidamente antes que la rubia**- no hace falta que pagues Rachel.**

**-Quiero hacerlo- l**a informó la chica-** has venido a verme y quiero invitarte a comer.**

**-Entonces, ¿esto es una cita?- **bromeó la rubia que vio como Rachel se sonrojaba inmediatamente**- tranquila, no tiene que ser lo que no quieras que sea.**

**-Si fuera una cita… ¿qué implicaría?- **preguntó Rachel inocentemente mientras salían de aquel restaurante.

**-Pues implicaría que ya que me has invitado yo te cogería ahora de la mano-** y tal y como lo dijo se acercó a Rachel y agarró su mano, Rachel sonrió al ver el gesto-** implicaría que podemos pasear así durante largo rato-** seguían caminando cogidas de la mano**- pero sobre todo implica que podría hacer esto**

Y sin decir nada más se paró en seco, lo que provocó que Rachel también se frenara, Quinn tiró de la mano por la que agarraba a Rachel y la acercó a su cuerpo, posó su otra mano en la cintura de la morena y se acercó lentamente a besar a la actriz. Rachel se dejó llevar por aquel gesto romántico de Quinn y se dejó besar sin oponer ninguna resistencia, no tardó en mover sus manos y pasarlas por el cuello de la rubia, lo que le permitía profundizar más en aquel beso, no le importaba estar en medio de aquella calle besándola, simplemente sabía que quería hacerlo y que se sentía bien haciéndolo. Solo se separaron cuando ambas necesitaron aire, pero Quinn no soltó a Rachel, se quedó a centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente hasta que la morena sonrió y se sonrojó apartando la mirada antes de hablar.

**-En tal caso, supongo que si, eso era una cita- **rió al decir aquello en voz alta, intentó romper la poca distancia que las separaba cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

**-Cógelo, no pasa nada-** le dijo Quinn sonriendo, imaginaba que debía ser Kurt de nuevo.

Y no se equivocó, era Kurt para decirles que ya estaba en el centro, que fueran a un café del que Quinn ignoró el nombre donde se verían.

**-Kurt nos espera en una cafetería unas calles más abajo- **la informó Rachel al colgar.

**-¿ A qué esperamos?-** dijo aceptando la rubia.

Caminaron varias calles en dirección a la cafetería sin soltarse de la mano, Rachel miraba de cuando a cuando a Quinn y siempre la encontraba allí sonriéndole. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se soltaron de la mano antes de entrar, como si se hubieran leído la mente, a ninguna le apetecía tener que aguantar el interrogatorio de Kurt, lo que no se habían dado cuenta de que habían pasado por delante del local que era de cristal y el chico ya las había puesto pasar. Se acercaron a la mesa donde ya estaba sentada Kurt, Quinn pregunto que quería cada uno y de acerco a la barra para ordenar los tres cafés.

**-Gracias Kurt- **dijo la morena aprovechando la ausencia de Quinn**- se que Quinn y tu nunca habéis sido muy amigos pero se que la has ayudado con la sorpresa y eso**

**-¿Te ha gustado?- **preguntó el muchacho y la actriz asintió con la cabeza-¿estas feliz de que este aquí?- y Rachel volvió a asentir con la cabeza-** pues entonces eso es todo lo que me importa.**

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Quinn apareció con las tres grandes tazas de café en las manos, estuvieron largo rato hablando en aquella cafetería, hasta que Kurt tuvo una idea repentina.

**-¿Cuándo te vas?-** preguntó de repente Kurt a la rubia.

**-Mañana por la tarde- **dijo Quinn mientras se veía su café.

**-Tienes que posponerlo-** dijo el chico emocionado y Quinn y Rachel compartieron una mirada de no entender nada-** Blaine llega mañana con Sam y estaría bien que estuviéramos todos juntos. **

**-¿Blaine y Sam? ¿por qué vienen mañana?-** preguntó Rachel sin comprender.

**-Blaine tiene que arreglar los papeles para NYADA el lunes y como están de vacaciones Sam se ha apuntado-** explicó el muchacho.

**-Kurt, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando Sam, Artie y Blaine se muden a NY? todos no cabemos en el loft-** preguntó Rachel que llevaba un tiempo pensando en aquello.

**-Blaine puede vivir conmigo, Artie quería quedarse en la residencia y Sam… no lo sé-** explicó Kurt-** pero no me cambies de tema- **dijo poniéndose serio-** vamos Quinn, quédate un par de días más. **

**-Kurt, no insistas Quinn tiene que terminar sus exámenes-** interrumpió Rachel.

**-De hecho… el del viernes fue el último- **informó la rubia.

**-Pero si no terminabas hasta mitad de Junio…-** la moren ase quedó en silencio cuando callló en la cuenta de la fecha en la que estaban-** oh dios mio, como pasa el tiempo.**

**-Entonces ya estás de vacaciones-** exclamó Kurt-** no tienes excusa para marcharte. **

**-Lo cierto es que la residencia cierra el jueves-** comenzó a explicar Quinn**- mi madre viene el miércoles a recogerme con el coche y a mis cosas y tengo que tenerlo todo preparado. **

**-Puedes irte el martes temprano**- sugirió Kurt que miró a Rachel buscando su apoyo.

-**Quédate, por favorrr- **suplicó Rachel cuando por fin reaccionó, cogió la mano de Quinn y volvió a pedírsel**o- por favor, así el lunes puedo enseñarte el teatro y pasar un par de días más juntas. **

**-Está bien, me quedaré- **aceptó la rubia que no podía negarse ante aquella mirada que le estaba poniendo Rachel tierna pidiéndole que se quedara ahí con ella.

La idea de quedarse había sido tentadora y la había aceptado después de pensarlo un poco y de no poder resistirse a Rachel pero no le había gustado la idea de tener que dar explicaciones también a Blaine y Sam de su presencia en Nueva York, sin embargo, pasar dos días más con Rachel merecía aquella explicación. Finalmente después de una larga tarde en aquella cafetería, Kurt se retiro de regreso al apartamento, volviendo a dejar solas a las chicas, en aquel mismo momento Rachel tuvo una idea, le dijo a Quinn que iba a llevarla a uno de sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad, era la hora perfecta para ello. La rubia se dejó guiar por las calles de la ciudad, Rachel iba acelerada tirando de la mano de Quinn hasta que se frenó delante de un gran edificio, la rubia la reconoció inmediatamente, el Empire State Building, uno de los símbolos de la ciudad.

Quinn se preguntaba que hacían allí pero antes de preguntar la morena tiró de ella al interior del edificio donde esperaron uno de los ascensores pacientemente, al entrar Rachel pulsó uno de los últimos botones que tenía el elevador. Llegaron por fin a su destino, el mirador de la última planta, ya era de noche y desde allí se podía observar toda la ciudad iluminada, los edificios de colores, los puentes, el tráfico, aquella vista era increible, mostraba la inmensidad de aquella ciudad en una sola vista.

**-Rachel esto es…. precioso-** dijo la rubia después de un largo rato en silencio contemplando el paisaje.

**-Me gusta venir aquí a pensar sobretodo de noche- **confesó Rachel**- adoro este lugar.**

**-¿Por algún motivo en especial?- **se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

**-Me hace mantener los pies en el suelo-** Quinn la miró dulcemente esperando que añadiera algo más a aquella explicación**- ver tanto movimiento y lo grande que es la ciudad me hace entender que soy una más y que tengo que dar gracias por lo que consigo. **

**-Eres especial Rach**- le dijo Quinn después de aquello, la morena volvió a fijar su vista en los edificios.

-**Nunca le había dicho a nadie que me gusta venir aquí-** confesó Rachel aún sin mirarla.

**-¿Y por qué me has traído a mí?-** preguntó la rubia sin pensar.

**-Quería compartir este trozo de la ciudad contigo- **explicó la morena**- ya que no te he llevado a ver el resto de la ciudad quería que tuvieras un recuerdo especial. **

**-Gracias-** fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Quinn que se acercó para dar un abrazo por detrás a Rachel que reaccionó inclinándose y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron en aquella posición observando la ciudad y su movimiento, Quinn abrazando a Rachel dulcemente y la morena dejándose abrazar y acariciando una de las manos de la rubia que estaban en su barriga. Permanecieron en aquella postura hasta que Rachel se giró un poco para quedar frente a Quinn, mirarla fijamente y acercarse para dar un dulce beso que la rubia aceptó encantada. Tras separarse después de aquel beso decidieron que debían irse, ya iban camino al interior cuando Quinn tiró de la mano de Rachel de nuevo hacia el exterior, la morena la miró sin entender nada.

**-No se me va a olvidar este momento nunca, ni este fin de semana- **comenzó a decirle Quinn dulcemente**- pero quiero una prueba de que todo lo que está pasando es real-** Rachel pudo ver como la rubia sacaba su teléfono y preparaba la cámara**- ¿preparada?- **la morena asintió y Quinn puso la cámara frontal para sacar numerosas fotos de ambas en diferentes poses con la ciudad de fondo, sin duda la más tierna era una en la que Rachel le daba un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y la rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja-** me encantan, todas-** dijo la rubia mientras veían las fotos en el ascensor.

**-Son preciosas, ¿me las mandas?-** le pidió por favor la morena y Quinn se giró sorprendida-** yo también quiero ver que todo esto fue real cuando te marches. **

**-Aún me quedan unos días aquí así que no pensemos en eso-** sugirió Quinn que en el fondo sabía que debían de tener una conversación más seria antes de marcharse de allí.

Salieron del edificio y después de dar un paseo más por la ciudad decidieron marcharse al apartamento, no habían parado ni un minuto en todo el día y estaban cansadas. Rachel le prometió a Quinn que la próxima vez saldrían de fiesta para que viera el ambiente de la ciudad aunque ella no solía salir mucho no le importaba si iban con la rubia, Kurt y el resto. Quinn sugirió comprar algo de comida pero la morena insistió en que no hacía falta, que ella prepararía la cena cuando llegaran al loft.

Entraron en el tren que estaba a rebosar pero consiguieron encontrar un asiento libre, Rachel insistió en que la rubia fuera la que se sentara y cuando lo hizo, sin dudar un instante, la morena se sentó en las piernas de Quinn, que la agarró con la cintura para que no se cayera y le sonrió. Al llegar al apartamento encontraron a Kurt en el sofá leyendo un libro, las chicas volvieron a mantener la distancia una vez estaban en el loft, se acercaron a la cocina, donde Rachel comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera para preparar.

**-Sabes que yo no como carne- l**e recordó Rachel-** pero hay en la nevera si te apetece.**

**-No tengo problemas en comer verduras-** dijo Quinn que cogió varias de las verduras que estaban en la encima y comenzó a pelarlas**- ¿no pretenderías que me quedara mirando no?**-dijo al ver la cara de confusión de Rachel.

**-Pero te he dicho que iba a prepararlo yo- **protestó la morena.

**-¿Y qué hago yo mientras?- **dijo Quinn soltando el calabacín que estaba pelando.

**-Pues…- **Rachel se acercó al oído de la rubia y susurró-** creía que no tenías problema en mirarme. **

Quinn rió por aquella sugerencia y obedeció, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras Rachel seguía su tarea cortando verduras y echando cosas en la sartén. No podía evitar soltar algún comentario gracioso para picar a la morena que no tardaba en girarse y regañarle, en una ocasión incluso le lanzó a la rubia un trozo de tomate por meterse con ella. Quinn decidió hacerse la dolida por aquel lanzamiento, haciendo como que le había dado en el ojo, Rachel preocupada se acercó corriendo a ella pidiéndole perdón, cuando notó a la actriz a escasos milímetros de ella retiró las manos de su cara para dar un rápido beso en los labios de la chica. La morena sonrió pero no tardó en mirarla con reproche antes de dirigir su mirada al sofá, esperando que Kurt siguiera centrado en su libro.

Esta vez Quinn no se contuvo y se levantó para ayudar a Rachel a terminar de preparar todo aquello, su coqueteo fue aumentando con el roce de las manos al pasarse el cuchillo o el aceite, sobre todo cuando la morena aprovechó el despiste de Quinn para rozar su trasero lo que provocó la risa de ambas. Kurt había estado ignorando todo aquel tonteo desde que habían entrado, sin duda parecía que Quinn había conseguido a por lo que venía aquel fin de semana, Rachel estaba hipnotizada por el hechizo de la rubia, por lo que cuando vio que preparaban la cena para sentarse a la mesa cogió sus cosas y se marchó a la habitación alegando que estaba muy cansado esa noche.

Habían tardado mucho en preparar toda aquella cena pero tardaron apenas un rato en comérsela, estaban muertas de hambre después de aquel día, Rachel se levantó a recoger los platos y a fregar cuando hubieron terminado, esta vez Quinn decidió dejarla y no protestar. Esperó a que la morena tuviera la mitad de las cosas fregadas antes de aprovechar la soledad de la sala para acercarse a ella por detrás y abrazarla como había hecho horas antes en aquella torre. Rachel sonrió pero siguió fregando lo que le quedaba o esa era su intención porque Quinn comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello de la chica que subieron hasta su oreja. La morena no pudo aguantar más y sin secarse las manos se giró y besó a la rubia, la agarró por el cuello lo que hizo que la mojara por completo pero Quinn no paró, no le importaba el agua, solo quería seguir besándo a Rachel así. La empujó contra la encimare del fregadero para profundizar más aún aquel beso pero antes de que necesitaran aire para respirar un ruido detrás de ellas las hizo separarse rápidamente sonrojadas. Kurt había salido a buscar agua y al ver aquella escena se había chocado contra una de las sillas del comedor.

**-Yo… Lo siento- **se disculpó el muchacho aún conmocionado por aquella escena-** no quería interrumpir-** una cosa era saber que tenían algo entre manos y otras encontrarlas en aquella posición.

**-Por tu culpa mañana voy a tener que aguantar el interrogatorio de Kurt-** le regañó Rachel alejándose de ella.

**-Kurt no es tonto, sabe de sobra que algo pasaba**- dijo Quinn tumbándose en el sofá

**-Eso no va a evitar que pregunte**- volvió a quejarse Rachel.

**-¿Cuál es el problema? -** dijo Quinn sin moverse de su sitio.

**-Que no se que decirle-** fue la respuesta de la morena que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse junto a ella**- no se que decirme ni a mi misma.**

**-Tenemos que hablar de todo esto-** le dijo la rubia seriamente**- me encanta esto pero deberíamos aclararnos antes de que…**

**-Antes de que nadie salga herida-** Rachel completó la frase.

Quinn la miró con pena, sabía que debían de tener aquella conversación antes de marcharse de regreso a New Heaven, por ella y sobre todo por Rachel, conocía de sobra a la chica después de tantos años y sabía que le gustaba tener las cosas claras, que no era feliz cuando las cosas estaban sin determinar, ella era todo o nada. Suspiró profundamente dispuesta a ser ella quien comenzara aquella conversación dejando sus sentimientos sobre la mesa pero antes de que pudiera hablar Rachel se acercó y la besó. La besó durante largo rato, comenzando despacio y profundizando poco a poco, por mucho que le gustara aquel momento fue la rubia la que se separó y la miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

**-Rach… me encanta esto pero tenemos que hablar-** volvió a repetir Quinn.

**-Hoy no, por favor-** le pidió la morena y pudo ver la cara de confusión de la chica**- ha sido un día perfecto, me lo he pasado genial, no quiero arruinarlo. **

**-No lo entiendo-** dijo separándose más aún de ella**- ¿por qué iba a arruinarse? **

**-Porque ya sabes como soy, controladora, maniática, celosa…**

**-Rachel para-** le interrumpió Quinn.

**-No- **se negó la morena**-no quiero que veas ese lado de mí y salgas huyendo**

**-No voy a ir a ningún sitio- **le prometió la rubia**- no sin ti. **

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

**-No quiero volver a Yale y luego a Lima sin saber que pasa- **dijo seriamente la rubia.

**-Lo hablaremos, te lo prometo-** dijo Rachel acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la barbilla para que la mirara**- pero no esta noche por favor- **puso ojitos a la chica**- solo quiero estar contigo.**

**-Está bien- **aceptó Quinn.

Aquella conversación iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que Quinn pretendía, ella tenía claro todo lo que sentía y lo que quería, y esa era Rachel pero entendía que la morena no lo tuviera tan claro, ella misma lo había admitido era muy controlador y sabía que debía de tener claros sus sentimientos para poder hablar con ella. La rubia no podía leer la mente de Rachel pero si hubiera podido habría visto que la morena no concebía su vida ahora mismo sin la chica, se había hecho demasiado imprescindible todos esos meses con sus llamadas, consejos y mensajes pero sobre todo después de aquel viaje. Solo dos días con ella en la ciudad y parecía que llevaban allí toda una vida, era tan natural estar con ella que casi no tenía sentido y en el fondo lo que ocurría era que le daba miedo. Tenía miedo al amor después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, como Brody la había engañado o después del suceso de Finn, sabía que volver a abrir su corazón de esa forma era que alguien podía volver a hacerla sufrir mucho.

Estaba cada una en sus pensamientos, sin decir nada, Rachel se recostó sobre Quinn en aquel sofá mientras la rubia la abrazó, sin hablar como la morena había pedido. El cansancio no tardó en aparecer y Rachel calló completamente dormida en sus brazos, después de un rato decidió despertarla para decirle que se iban a la cama.

**-Buenas noches Rach-** dijo la rubia cuando se metió en la cama.

**-Quinn- **dijo llamándola para que se girara-** Quinn-** volvió a pedir y esta vez si se giró a mirarla**- me importas mucho, de verdad-** Quinn solo sonrió-** ¿estás enfadada?-** preguntó insegura.

**-No-** negó la rubia-** ven aquí-** le ordenó acercándose y pasando un brazo por detrás de ella de forma que le morena se tumbara abrazándola**- tú también eres muy importante Rach**- le dijo depositando un suave beso en su frente y notó a la chica abrazarla más fuerte aún.

**-Buenas noches Quinn-** dijo dulcemente.

**-Duerme bien Rach-** se despidió la rubia acomodánose mientras olía el pelo de la chica.

* * *

_ Hola! Ya he arreglado el problema por el que el capítulo no salía entero! _

_Aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten! En el proximo capítulo las chicas hablaran sobre como se siente y Rachel se llevara a Quinn al teatro a conocer su mundo =)_

_Me encantan sus comentarios! GRACIAS! UN saludo a todos =) _


	7. La conversación

Rachel se despertó temprano aquella mañana cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en su cara, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, se encontraba abrazando a Quinn que le daba la espalda por lo que tuvo que moverse muy despacio para no despertarla, la rubia no lo hizo, pero si se movió para quedar bocaarriba. Rachel se separó un poco y en lugar de levantarse o seguir durmiendo simplemente decidió observar a Quinn dormir. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirándola, estudiándola y pensando en todo lo que debían hablar hasta que un mechón de pelo rubio tapó su cara y Rachel decidió apartarlo suavemente. No evitó acariciar la mejilla de la chica que seguía profundamente dormida y sin previo aviso se acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios, esta vez Quinn se movió más y poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Se encontró a Rachel tumbada a su lado un poco incorporada mirándola y sonriendo tímidamente.

**-Hola- **dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-Buenos días- **respondió Rachel sin dejar de mirarla**- puedes seguir durmiendo-** le sugirió Rachel cuando la vio bostezar varias veces seguidas.

**-¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?- **preguntó la rubia ignorando aquella sugerencia.

**-Puede ser, he perdido la noción del tiempo- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Tan interesante soy durmiendo?- **dijo Quinn que intuía que la morena llevaba rato viéndola.

**-Sí-** la respuesta de la morena fue contundente lo que sorprendió a la rubia-** eres adorable-** esta vez Quinn se acercó para darle un beso de buenos días en condiciones**- ¿podemos hablar?-** preguntó la morena cuando se separaron.

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia que vio la cara de seriedad de Rachel y entendió de que iba aquello**- espera, ¿quieres hablar de eso ahora?**

**-Llevo bastante rato pensando y sí-** afirmó la morena.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn que se incorporó para quedar sentada delante de Rachel.

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué pasa cuando te vayas?-** comenzó a preguntar la actriz.

**-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por lo fácil?-** propuso Quinn y la morena asintió**- ¿Qué sientes sobre esto? Cuando estás conmigo.**

**-Me siento bien- **la rubia se quedó en silencio esperando que Rachel se soltara y hablara más**- quiero decir, me he pasado meses en esta ciudad sintiéndome… - **hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada**- a pesar de lo del musical era como si faltara algo-** consiguió decir**- y en Lima me sentía tan mal, tan triste en todo momento…. Pero entonces llegaste tú, inesperadamente- **no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro**- y te has ido colando en mi vida paso a paso, con cada conversación, cada gesto o el hecho de aparecer aquí- **Quinn agarró la mano de la morena, sabía lo que le estaba costando a Rachel reconocer todo aquello, lo notaba en su voz-** y ahora… no me imagino un solo día sin llamarte, sin hablar contigo…-** volvió a quedarse callada levantó la cabeza y vio a una sonriente Quinn mirándola.

**-Yo no concibo mi vida sin tí Rach… sé que todo esto nos ha ocurrido de una forma extraña-** comenzó a decir la rubia**- pero me encanta lo que tenemos, no tengo ninguna duda de que quiero estar contigo. **

**-Entonces…-** interrumpió Rachel-** ¿Qué hacemos? quiero decir yo sigo estando aquí y tú en New Heaven, las cosas a distancia no son fáciles…**

**-Espera, vamos paso a paso-** la frenó Quinn-** ahora viene el verano- yo voy a estar en Lima en tiempo con mi madre pero también puedo estar aquí contigo… si quieres- **añadió finalmente en aquella frase-** y tú tendrás algún tiempo de vacaciones también que podemos organizar para estar juntas…**

**-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?-** preguntó la morena dudosa por lo que oía.

**-Yo te quiero a tí Rachel, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-** Quinn se movió para quedar más cerca de ella-** y quiero que si de verdad sientes todo eso que has dicho te dejes llevar- **le pidió la rubia**- que dejes de ser la Rachel controlador a un lado y te dejes llevar por una vez y experimentes todo esto conmigo.**

**-Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien- **dijo la actriz sonriendo lo que contagió a Quinn**- ¿sin nadie más entonces? Solo nosotras-** preguntó Rachel que necesitaba dejar aquello claro.

**-No he estado con nadie desde que tuvimos nuestra conversación en Lima-** confesó la rubia.

**-Yo tampoco- **negó la morena**- que siga así entonces.**

Después de soltar toda aquella tensión que habían mantenido desde la noche anterior Quinn agarró a Rachel con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un profundo beso que sellara todo lo prometido en aquella conversación, que se iban a dejar llevar y dar una oportunidad a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin nadie más que ellas dos. Quinn empujó sutilmente a la morena para que se reclinara sobre la cama y quedar encima de ella, Rachel estaba haciendo lo que Quinn le había dicho se estaba dejando llevar, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más pasional, y la rubia comenzó a deslizar su mano por la barriga de la chica, la morena atraía cada vez más a Quinn, no existía el espacio entre ellas pero una vez más aquel momento se interrumpió cuando el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

**-Tienes que estar de broma- **dijo la rubia dejándose caer a un lado de la morena.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó respondiendo al teléfono**- ¿En serio Kurt?- **el nombre del chico dejó a quinn confusa que se giró para mirar a Rachel**- puedes pasar. **

**-No quería interrumpir nada- **dijo el muchacho cuando movió las cortinas para entrar en la habitación de Rachel.

**-No pasa nada-** afirmó la morena pero Quinn gruñó lo que hizo que se ganara una torta bajo las sábanas-** ¿Qué pasa Kurt?**

**-Blaine y Sam llegan en un rato, ¿vamos a recogerlos juntos?**- les informó el chico**- les hace mucho ilusión ceros seguro**

**-Iremos-** dijo la morena tras mirar a Quinn que se encogió de hombros

**-Como negarnos a tal chantaje emocional- **terminó por aceptar la rubia.

**-Entonces vayan a vestirse que tenemos que irnos-** dijo el chico abandonando la habitación y volviendo a dejarlas solas.

**-Vamos-** dijo la morena que fue a levantarse pero Quinn tiró de su brazo de nuevo a la cama.

**-Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo- **le susurró al oído lo que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-**Y yo-** respondió Rachel dando un rápido beso a Quinn-** pero ahora ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno.**

**-Espero que funcione el agua fría- **respondió a regañadientes la rubia cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose al baño y haciendo reír a Rachel por aquel comentario. Rachel preparó el desayuno mientras Quinn se duchaba y se tomó el café esperando que la chica saliera para ser ella la que entrara a ducharse. Kurt las siguió por todo el apartamento metiendo prisa porque iban a llegar tarde a la estación y Quinn no paraba de meterse con él, lo que le hacía a Rachel pensar que habían viajado atrás en el tiempo. Por fin salieron del apartamento para caminar hasta la estación de tren, Quinn y Rachel no tardaron ni cinco minutos en agarrar sus manos, Kurt sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga tras aquel gesto romántico. Cuando llegaron a la estación aún tuvieron que esperar a que sus amigos llegaran, lo que volvió a provocar una guerra de bromas entre Quinn y Kurt por el hecho de que el chico les hubiese metido tanta prisa. La morena se resignó a escucharlos cuando otra voz conocida pronunció su nombre, Sam y Blaine estaban allí, se acercaron corriendo a dar una abrazo a sus amigos y Blaine tardó un rato en soltar a Kurt. Los dos chicos no tardaron en preguntar que hacía allí Quinn, ninguno de ellos se la esperaba, la rubia respondió que estaba de visita aprovechando su final de exámenes pero ver a Kurt girar sus ojos hizo dudar a Blaine que le conocía demasiado bien. Como no llevaban mucho equipaje decidieron ir a comer antes de soltar las cosas al apartamento, en lugar de ir a un restaurante prefirieron comprar varias cosas hechas y comérselas en un parque cercano a donde estaban, hacía un día soleado y nada mejor para aprovechar aquel domingo. Rachel y Quinn seguían hablando y sonriendo pero ahora mantenían un poco las distancias, no se habían cogido de la mano ni besado desde que sus amigos habían llegado, ninguna de las dos quería tener que lidiar con aquello ese día. Estaban finalizando ya la comida cuando empezaron a hacer planes para la tarde.

**-Me encantaría acompañados chicos-** intervino Rachel en la conversación**- pero mañana ensayamos una nueva escena y aún no me la he estudiado. **

**-¿Nos abandonas?- **dijo Blaine con cara de pena.

**-Me temo que si-** miró rápidamente a Quinn, no quería marcharse sin ella-

**-Yo… estoy cansada y tengo que hacer algunas cosas de la residencia- **dijo de repente Quinn como excusa para marcharse con ella**- ¿Te importa que vaya al apartamento?**

**-Claro que no-** dijo sonriente Rachel**- ¿Queréis que os llevemos las mochilas y así podéis pasar la tarde tranquilos?-** se ofreció la morena.

**-Nos harías un gran favor-** dijo Sam a modo de aceptación.

**-Que paséis una buena tarde ensayando-** soltó Kurt irónicamente a su amiga que le dio una mirada de reproche.

Quinn y Rachel volvieron a coger el tren de regreso al apartamento, la morena disfrutó de nuevo aquel trayecto al sentarse una vez más en las piernas de la rubia pero además esta vez le regaló un beso dulce en los labios. Al llegar al loft, Quinn fue a dejar las cosas de los chicos en la habitación de Kurt y cuando regresó al salón se encontró a Rachel con el guión en una mano y el subrayados en otra.

**-¿En serio?-** dijo Quinn al verla-** ¿tienes que ensayar?**

**-¿Por qué piensas sino que quería volver?- **le respondió la morena sin comprenderlo.

**-Pues pensaba que era una clave para venir y pasar tiempo a solas- **respondió Quinn sentándose junto a la chica y dejando suaves besos por su cuello hasta su oreja.

**-Quinn… tengo que estudiar, de verdad-** dijo Rachel girándose y quedando frente a Quinn lo que hizo que la rubia atacara sus labios-** Quinn- v**olvió a pedir intentando resistirse.

-**Shh…-** le pidió mientras la acercaba más aún.

-**Quinn, espera para- **puso su mano entre ellas para separarlas.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la rubia que quería alguna explicación.

**-No quiero que esto pase así- **la rubia comenzó a entender que pasaba-** no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el sofá o con gente en el apartamento que nos escuche- **Rachel podía llegar a ser muy romántica-** quiero que sea especial.**

**-¿Es solo eso?- **volvió a preguntar Quinn que imaginaba que había algo más.

**-Sí-** afirmó Rachel pero al ver el silencio de Quinn se vio obligada a seguir hablando**- es que… solo me he acostado con Finn y Brody y ni siquiera con las luces encendidas-** le daba vergüenza reconocer aquello pero por algún motivo no tenía miedo de confesárselo a Quinn-** nunca se me ha dado bien esto del… sexo y menos aún con una chica-** Rachel terminó de decir cual eran sus miedos.

**-Lo entiendo- **dijo Quinn acariciando su mejilla**- no hay prisa Rach, esperaré hasta que estés lista te lo prometo y será especial.**

**-Quinn tú… -** dudó antes de terminar aquella frase-** ¿has estado con otras chicas?**

**-He experimentado un poco, nada importante**- respondió tras un largo silencio, quería contarle lo de Santana pero ahora no era el momento, no quería crearle más dudas a Rachel ya tendría tiempo de decírselo**- y nada parecido a esto. **

**-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva siempre conmigo- **agradeció la morena.

**-Con mucho gusto, ven aquí- **Quinn la abrazó fuerte en aquel sofá hasta que Rachel comenzó a moverse-** ¿qué pasa?**

**-Por mucho que me guste estar así, tengo que ensayar de verdad- **le explicó la morena con cara de pena, quería seguir pasando tiempo con Quinn así que le hizo una propuesta- **¿Te importa ayudarme? La escena es con otro personaje podrías hacer de él.**

**-Me encantaría-** aceptó la rubia robándole a Rachel el guión de sus manos.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre bromas, lecturas del guión, alguna que otra canción por parte de Rachel y lo que más le gustaba a Quinn, los besos que Rachel le regalaba entre escena y escena. No imaginaba pasar una tarde en Nueva York haciendo aquello pero le gustaba, era divertido y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no entendía como Rachel decía que Kurt ya se negaba a ayudarla porque se cansaba. El chico llamó cuando se acercaba la noche para decirle a Rachel que cenarían todos juntos en el apartamento pero que no debía preocuparse porque pedirían pizzas para llevar, eran muchos como para ponerse a cocinar a esas horas. Cuando por fin los chicos entraron por la puerta con la cena se encontraron con Rachel y Quinn en el sofá riendo, estaban en puntas opuestas del sofá pero Rachel había dejado sus piernas sobre Quinn. Solo se movieron de aquella posición cuando la mesa estuvo puesta y los chicos se acercaron al sofá para sentarse ellos también a cenar allí. La cena fue divertida, Sam hizo algunas de sus imitaciones más famosas y más tarde por fin reveló que en Septiembre se mudaría a la ciudad porque quería encontrar trabajo como modelo, ya se estaba poniendo en forma para conseguirlo, Blaine por su parte contaba lo ilusionado que estaba por comenzar en NYADA y pasar más tiempo con Kurt, recuperando todo el que habían perdido aquel año. Rachel no fue consciente de la hora que era hasta que miro el reloj.

**-Oh dios mío, es tardísimo-** dijo la morena interrumpiendo la conversación.

**-Rachel tiene razón Kurt, mañana tenemos que madrugar**- le recordó Blaine a su novio.

**-Pues todos a dormir, así despejan mi cama- **bromeó Sam ya que el dormía en el sofá.

-**Buenas noches chicos-** dijo amablemente Quinn siguiente a Rachel a la habitación-** ¿a qué hora te tienes que levantar? **

**-A las 7-** respondió Rachel mientras bostezaba**- día de ensayo hasta por la noche.**

**-¿En serio?¿Qué voy a hacer yo mientras tú no estás?-** preguntó con cara de pena Quinn.

**-Que te parece si pasas la mañana con los chicos- **comenzó a decir Rachel mientras se acercaba a la rubia**- comemos juntas- **cogió la mejilla de Quinn-** y te vienes conmigo al teatro para que te lo enseñe y veas mi mundo-** finalizó aquella frase con un beso en los labios.

**-Después de ese beso no podría negarme a nada- **dijo la rubia al separarse.

**-No quiero que te sientas obligada, ven solo si te apetece-** le dijo Rachel.

**-Me encantaría ver TU teatro- **dijo siguiendo con la broma que siempre hacía a Rachel sobre el teatro-** y estar contigo.**

**-Genial- **Rachel volvió a besar a Quinn pero al separarse volvió a bostezar.

**-Vamos a dormir anda, no quiero que te quedes dormida mañana-** dijo Quinn mientras la arrastraba a la cama.

Cuando estuvieron bajo el calor de las sábanas, Rachel se desplazó hacia el lado de Quinn para abrazarla, lo que fue correspondido por la rubia, y en aquella posición se durmieron una noche más. Era muy temprano cuando el despertador de Rachel comenzó a sonar, lo apagó rápidamente porque no quería despertar a Quinn, la rubia se movió en la cama con el sonido pero no llegó a despertarse completamente. La morena cogió su ropa y todo lo que le hacía falta y se marchó a la ducha, le gustaba ducharse por la mañana para estar más despierta, eso y su gran taza de café mientras se vestía y se maquillaba era la clave para llegar despierta al teatro. Como siempre llegó puntual, nada más entrar fue a su camerino a cambiarse para más tarde seguir las órdenes de Rupert, que básicamente fueron ensayar un número de baile hasta que llegara Paolo e hicieran el ensayo de sus escenas juntos.

Quinn se despertó cuando escuchó ruido proveniente del salón, se vistió y salió a ver que pasaba, Sam estaba haciendo el desayuno al ver a la chica cogió una segunda taza para servirle algo de café. El chico le informó de que Kurt y Blaine estaban en NYADA haciendo cosas de papeleo y que había quedado con ellas en un rato en el centro, la rubia preguntó si podía unirse y Sam aceptó encantado. Aquella situación era un poco rara, Sam y Quinn habían sido pareja en el instituto y aunque habían terminado bien y eran algo así como amigos, no habían pasado tiempo a solas realmente desde aquello. Fueron juntos hasta el centro, hablando del futuro y de como habían cambiado, incluso recordando aquellos días en el insituto, finalmente aquello no estaba siendo tan malo como pensaba Quinn. Tuvieron que esperar un rato en el exterior de la gran escuela de NYADA porque Kurt y Blaine no habían terminado aún, Quinn sintió curiosidad de saber cómo sería por dentro pero veía más lógico que si algún día llegaba a entrar debía ser acompañada de Rachel y no de Sam. Por suerte para ellos los chicos no tardaron mucho más en salir de allí y proponer ir a tomar un café por Central Park, lo que hicieron inmediatamente después de ir al Starbucks. Comenzaron a hacer planes para el resto del día y Quinn debía de reconocer que eran entretenidos, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con ellos, era una pena que hubiese pasado tantos días en el instituto odiándoles e insultándoles sin motivo. Al acercarse la hora del almuerzo Quinn les informó de que ella había quedado con Rachel en su descanso para comer y que probablemente estuviera con ella toda la tarde en el teatro, Kurt rió al oír aquello, Rachel no había llevado a nadie al interior de aquel teatro, si no fuera porque Santana consiguió aquel puesto de suplente la latina tampoco habría visto el interior del teatro hasta la inauguración, sin embargo, apenas había tardado dos días en llevarse allí a Quinn.

La rubia esperó en la puerta del teatro, le mandó un mensaje a Rachel para hacerle saber que estaba allí esperando, la morena aprovechó una parada de Rupert para hablar con Paolo para acercarse a su teléfono y ver que tenía un mensaje de la chica, Quinn la estaba esperando ya, miró su reloj y se preguntó cuanto tardarían en hacer la parada para comer, decidió esperar a que el director y su compañero terminaran su charla para preguntar si podían descansar ya que necesitaba comer algo, y sin dudar Rupert le concedió el deseo a su estrella. Rachel fue a su camerino a por la chaqueta y el bolso y corrió hacia el exterior del teatro, donde pudo ver a Quinn apoyada en la misma columna que el día de la sorpresa, sin dudar se acercó a ella y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

**-Hola Rach-** dijo alegre Quinn al ver la reacción de Rachel al verla.

**-Hola hola- **le respondió Rachel separándose y dándole un rápido beso a Quinn**- vamos me muero de hambre.**

**-Está bien- **aceptó sin protestar la chica que ya era arrastrada por la mano de Rachel.

Rachel tiro de la mano de Quinn hacia un restaurante cercano al teatro, al entrar varios de los camareros la saludaron lo que indicaba que Rachel debía de frecuentar aquel lugar más de lo pensado. Quinn paso parte la comida contándole a la chica lo que había hecho aquella mañana con sus amigos y la morena no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por no estar con ellos disfrutando en lugar de trabajando. Cuando terminaron Rachel sugirió ir al teatro y aprovecharía que aún tenían tiempo antes del ensayo para enseñarle el cameino y el teatro. Entraron en el lugar y Rachel se aseguró de que el hombre de seguridad supiera quien era Quinn para que la dejara pasar en cualquiera otro momento, lo que a la rubia le pareció muy dulce porque implicaba que Rachel quería que pudiera volver cuando quisiera.

La morena la guió en primer lugar al camerino, detrás del escenario, Quinn sonrió al ver el nombre de la chica escrito en la puerta y sobre el una gran estrella, había sido su sello y siempre lo iba a ser.

**-¿De qué te ríes?**- preguntó la morena cuando la vio mirando la puerta.

**-Esto estaba destinado a pasar-** dijo entrando por fin en la habitación**- tu nombre en esa puerta, este teatro, tu siendo una estrella.**

**-¿Crees en el destino?**- pregunto Rachel apoyada en la pared

**-Creo que hay cosas van a pasar, que no se pueden evitar porque siempre han estado predestinadas**- Quinn siguió observando aquella habitación, una mesa llena de maquillajes frente a un gran espejo con bombillas decorados con varias fotos de Bárbara en Funny Girl, Rachel con sus padres y una de todo el Glee club con el trofeo nacional-** y esto sin duda iba a ocurrir antes o después.**

**-Quien iba a decir que la racional de Quinn creía en estas cosas-** se burlo de ella y vio a la rubia sentarse en el pequeño sofá que tenía en aquella habitación

**-¿Qué te toca ensayar esta tarde?**-preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema

**-Vas a tener suerte**- se separó de la pared para ir a sentarse en el sofá juntó a la rubia**- porque vas a verme cantar, bailar y actuar**- la morena se desplazó para quedar más cerca de ella- me toca hacer de todo.

**-Que suerte tengo- **dijo Quinn riendo antes de coger a Rachel por la cintura y acercarla a ella para besarla dulcemente**- por muchas cosas- **añadió antes de volver a besarla mientras notaba la sonrisa de la chica

**-Rachel- **se escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que unos golpes en la puerta pero antes de que la morena pudiera responder Rupert entro**- prepárate empe... Perdón, no quería interrumpir- **Rachel había conseguido reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para romper el beso y separarse un poco de Quinn-** empezamos en cinco minutos- **dijo elho mbre antes de marcharse.

**-Rupert-** grito la morena que había salido tras su director**- me preguntaba si Quinn, mi amiga, podía quedarse a ver el ensayo**- puso cara de pena para convencer al hombre- **ha venido a visitarme este fin de semana.**

**-Esta bien-** término por aceptar el hombre lo que provoco que Rachel saltara de alegría- **pero nada de vídeos ni fotos, no quiero ninguna filtración- **la morena se iba a girar cuando Rupert añadió- **en cinco minutos en el escenario Rachel.**

**-Lo prometo-** dijo la morena que corrió al interior de su camerino de nuevo sentándose esta vez sobre las piernas de Quinn-** puedes quedarte sin problemas pero no hagas fotos ni vídeos**

**-¿y qué le voy a vender ahora a la prensa?-** bromeo la rubia ganando se un pequeño golpe de Rachel seguido por un beso.

**-Deberíamos bajar antes de que Rupert me vuelva a gritar- **dijo la morena al separarse de ella-** ven- **Rachel volvió a coger su mano para guiarla a la primera fila de asientos y le señalo uno donde debía sentarse**- ese es el mejor asiento del teatro y mi favorito-** ella se sentó en el asiento al lado de Quinn.

**-Se ve genial- **dijo la rubia observando lo inmenso que era el teatro y haciendo una última parada en Rachel-** eres genial- **añadió sin venir a cuento

**-Me encantaría... - **comenzó a decir Rachel sonrojada

**-Rachel vamos arriba- **Rupert interrumpió aquel momento

**-Ve- le ** ordeno Quinn sonriente que aún sostenía la mano de Rachel en la suya.

Rachel sonriente miro durante un minuto más a Quinn antes de darle un rapidísimo beso y soltar su mano para subir al escenario, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el director. El ensayo comenzó como Rachel había dicho con el recordatorio de la coreografía que iban a hacer minutos después en la escena. Hicieron unos cuantos números más antes de ensayar varias escenas entre Rachel y algunos de los compañeros que estaba sobre el escenario, Quinn observaba fascinada todo aquello, era increíble lo que había mejorado Rachel en aquello del baile, años atrás prácticamente hacía lo que quería por el escenario por no seguir la coreografía y ahora estaba allí con no se cuantos números memorizados en la cabeza y bien hechos. Cuando tenían un mini descanso entre cambios de personajes o para beber agua, Rachel bajaba las escaleras del escenario para sentarse sonriente junto a Quinn y preguntar que le parecía todo aquello, la rubia no dudaba en decir la verdad y decirle cumplidos a la morena, que no borraba aquella sonrisa de su cara cuando hablaba con ella hasta que Rupert la llamaba de regreso al escenario. Llegado un momento de la tarde Rupert de bajó del escenario durante el ensayo de una escena y una canción de Rachel y se sentó junto a la rubia, atento a la escena decidió hablar con ella

**-¿Qué te parece la obra?**- preguntó el director.

**-Una genialidad-** respondió la rubia**- Rachel es magnífica.**

**-Lo es ¿verdad?**- afirmó el hombre-** ¿desde cuando os conoceis?**

**-Desde el instituto- **respondió de nuevo la rubia que intenta seguir la escena a pesar de la distracción.

**-Bastante tiempo- **dijo Rupert que vio asentir a Quinn-** entonces comprenderás lo importante que es este papel y esta oportunidad para ella.**

**-Por supuesto-** dijo la rubia girándose para mirar al hombre sin entender nada.

**-No estaría bien que nada pudiese distraerla del estreno de la obra y su debut-** una vez más Quinn se quedó mirando al hombre dudosa pero terminó por asentir**-Solo quería que lo tuvieras claro- **Rupert se levantó para subir al escenario una vez más.

Y allí dejó a Quinn sin entender todo aquello, ¿a qué venía aquella conversación? a no ser que el hombre se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellas y eso podía ser una distracción para su estrella, despejó sus pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en la voz de Rachel. Los ensayos continuaron un largo rato más antes de que Rupert dijera a todo el mundo que podía marcharse, la morena le pidió a Quinn que esperara un momento mientras iba a recoger sus cosas del camerino y el director la siguió para hablar con ella en privado, llamó a la puerta del camerino y la morena pensando que era la rubia abrió alegremente.

**-Quinn te dicho que tardaba un min…-** no terminó la frase cuando vio a su director**- hola Rupert.**

**-¿Puedo pasar un momento Rachel?- **preguntó el hombre y la morena se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar**- Esa chica y tú…- **comenzó a decir-** ¿no es solo tu amiga verdad?**

**-Eh…. Quinn y yo….- **Rachel no sabía que decirle, que explicaciones tenía que darle sobre su vida a él-** ¿sería eso un problema para la obra? **

**-Podría repercutir en la obra si tener una relación te afecta a ti- **dijo seriamente el director que vio la cara de enfado de la chica**- tener una relación te puede distraer de tu concentración con nosotros, normalmente en los descansos sigues estudiando y tomando notas pero hoy… **

**-Quinn no estudia en Nueva York, nos vemos poco así que lo que tengamos no será un problema para la obra- **sentenció la muchacha cogiendo su bolso y sus cosas**-¿Puedo irme ya?**

**-Rachel no es solo porque te distraiga- **volvió a hablar el director**- es que no quiero que tu debut se centre en con quién estás saliendo en lugar de lo qué hagas sobre ese escenario… **

**-Así que se trata de eso-** dijo la morena por fin comprendiendo que ocurría-** lo voy a hacer tan bien en el debut y en todas las noches restantes que a nadie le va a importar con quien me acuesto- **y con aquello Rachel daba por finalizada la discusión**- hasta mañana Rupert. **

**-Mañana nos vemos Rachel- **se despidió el hombre sabiendo que Rachel tenía auténtico carácter de estrella e iba a terminar haciendo lo que quisiera.

Rachel salió con cara de enfadada de su camerino, Quinn la vio llegar y antes de que pudiera preguntar que ocurría la morena la arrastró de la mano hacia el exterior, donde la rubia la frenó para preguntarle que ocurría pero la reacción de Rachel fue agarrarla de la cintura para dejarle un profundo beso que la rubia no negó, sin embargo tras separarse miró fijamente a Rachel interrogándola con la mirada, pero la única respuesta que encontró fue un 'luego hablamos'. Se dirigieron un silencio al tren, donde una vez más como empezaba a ser tradición la pequeña actriz se sentó sobre las piernas de Quinn para dejarse abrazar con ternura por ella, necesitaba sentirla, no le había sentado nada bien aquella conversación. Entraron al apartamento donde ya se encontraban en resto de sus amigos, la idea inicial era que cenarían con ellos pero apenas un rato después de estar en el sofá con ellos, la morena dijo que se encontraba mal y quería irse a la cama. Kurt interrogó con la mirada a Quinn intentando averiguar que sucedía pero todo lo que la rubia pudo hacer fue un gesto de incomprensión con los hombros antes de decidir ir a la habitación a buscarla.

**-Rach…-** dijo entrando despacio en la habitación, la vio tumbada en la cama de espaldas a ella**- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Vete con los chicos- **respondió Rachel y Quinn supo por el tono de su voz que estaba llorando.

**-No voy a irme sabiendo que estás así- s**e subió a la cama para abrazar dulcemente a Rachel**- no voy a preguntarte, cuando estés lista dime que pasa-** la morena se giró para meter su cara en el pecho de Quinn y desahogarse llorando un rato más mientras seguía abrazándola.

**-Gracias-** dijo la morena cuando por fin estuvo calmada y se separó para mirarla.

**-¿Me vas a decir ya que te pasa?- **le rogó la rubia acariciando su mejilla**- por favor…**

**-Es solo qué… Rupert ha venido después del ensayo….-** la morena procedió a contarle su conversación con el director.

**-Lo cierto es que a mi me dijo algo parecido durante el ensayo- **ahora era el turno de la rubia de contarle lo ocurrido con el director.

**-Es que no lo entiendo- d**ijo la morena ahora enfadándose**- he dado el 200 % por esta obra, ensayo día y noche, bailo, canto, estoy más horas en ese teatro que en otro lugar- **por fin Rachel se estaba desahogando-** he dejado el trabajo en el dinner, casi no asisto a NYADA-** exclamó en ese momento-** la escuela de mis sueños por esto, me fastidia que después de todo esto, duden de mi compromiso con la obra, es que no lo entiendo- **dijo volviendo a romper a llorar.

**-Ven aquí pequeña- **dijo Quinn volviendo a acercarla a ella para abrazarla pero en ese momento vio una tímida y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-**¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Ese apodo-** le respondió la chica**- es… cariñoso y adorable.**

**-Al igual que tú- **la rubia le retiró las lágrimas de su mejilla**- Rachel, tú tienes razón, lo vas a hacer genial y eso es de lo único que se va a hablar el día de mañana.**

**-¿De verdad lo crees?- **preguntó con un tono de duda en su voz.

**-Creo en tí- **aquella afirmación contundente hizo que Rachel sin previo aviso se lanzara sobre ella a darle un profundo beso, la rubia esperó a separarse para añadir-** te he visto hoy sobre ese escenario y es tu sitio Rach, nada ni nadie lo va a impedir. **

**-Quinn Fabray no sé como lo has hecho-** la rubia estaba atenta a lo que Rachel iba a deci**r- pero no se que haría si no te tuviera apoyándome. **

**-Tengo un encanto natural irremediable-** dijo burlonamente la rubia contagiando su risa a Rachel que había olvidado por completo sus lágrimas-** que te parece si volvemos un rato fuera con los chicos antes de dormir. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó Rachel cogiendo la mano que Quinn le ofrecía y siguiéndola de regreso al sofá.

Ninguno de sus amigos preguntó que había ocurrido, no dejaba de ser un loft y habían oído que en un momento Rachel había gritado y su voz se había quebrado pero minutos después la escuchaban reirse y ahora estaba allí más calmada, volviendo a ser la Rachel de siempre. Pero con una diferencia a veces anteriores, se había sentado en el sofá pero se había recostado sobre Quinn que la seguía cogiendo de la mano, después de aquel día extraño solo quería estar con ella minuto tras minuto sin importarle quien la viera. Kurt sonrió al verlas en aquella posición pero Blaine y Sam compartieron una mirada intrigante solucionada al ver a la rubia dejar un beso dulce en la cabeza de la morena, algo pasó en la despedida del Glee Club por lo que ahora las chicas era sin duda algo más que amigas, incomprensible si pensaban en su pasado juntas en el instituto pero qué importaba si eran felices así ahora. Pasaron un rato más con sus amigos hasta que decidieron que era la hora de dormir, Rachel tenía que volver a madrugar la mañana siguiente y no podía acostarse tarde. Fueron juntas a la habitación donde se metieron cada una en su lado de la cama y como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida Rachel se acomodó una vez más en el cuerpo de Quinn abrazándola.

**-¿No puedes quedarte más días?- **preguntó al recordar que debía marcharse al día siguiente.

**-Ojalá Rachel-** suspiró Quinn-** pero tengo que recoger todas las cosas de mi habitación y tener todo listo para cuando venga mi madre. **

**-¿Puedes al menos coger un tren al medio día? Así puedo acompañarte a la estación**- pidió la morena con una voz infantil que Quinn fue incapaz de negar.

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó la rubia-** preparo las cosas por la mañana y te recojo en el teatro.**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador Rachel volvió a alargarlo rápidamente para no despertar a la chica que dormía junto a ella, antes de ir a ducharse la miró dormir, no se creía que la próxima vez que se despertara en aquella cama la rubia no estaría. Apartó un mechón de pelo que vio que le molestaba para dormir y se marchó a seguir su rutina habitual. Quinn despertó horas más tarde de que Rachel se marchara de aquel apartamento para preparar sus cosas, recogió la ropa de aquellos días, el ordenador, el móvil y lo llevó todo el salón para cogerlo cuando se marchara. Entró de nuevo en la habitación antes de irse, iba a echar de menos aquello, tuvo una idea entonces, se acercó a la mesa de Rachel, le cogió su libreta y un boli y dejó una nota allí escrita que la chica encontraría cuando llegara a casa. Iba a despedirse de Blaine y Sam porque Kurt estaba en NYADA, pero los chicos insistieron en acompañarla al teatro, al fin y al cabo no tenían mucho más que hacer, cuando llegaron a su destino Quinn escribió a Rachel para hacerle saber que la estaba esperando ya. Los chicos no la dejaron allí sola hasta que la morena salió por las puertas del teatro y sin saber que sus amigos estaban allí plantó un beso en los labios de Quinn interrumpido por el ruido de Sam riendo. Se sonrojaron por aquella situación pero los chicos amablemente se decidieron dejándolas solas, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar aquella con Rachel. Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hacia la estación, donde quinn compró su billete nada más llegar, aún tenían un rato más antes de que saliera el tren, por lo que fueron a sentarse en los bancos frente al andén.

**-¿No vas a comer?-** le preguntó Quinn a modo de regañina.

**-Me comeré cualquier cosa de regreso al teatro- **respondió Rachel.

**-No puedes hacer esas cosas Rach- **volvió a regañarle**- te esfuerzas mucho y necesitas energía. **

**-Comeré de regreso, de verdad-** le prometió**- pero es que no quería perder ni un minuto contigo.**

**-No vale hacer chantaje emocional para que me ablande-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-¿Puedo hacerlo para que te quedes?-** volvió a pedir Rachel como la noche anterior.

**-Rach… no empieces-** le pidió la rubia que sabía el efecto que causaba la morena en ella.

**-Es que no quiero que te vayas-** protestó la morena.

**-Ni yo irme- **admitió por fin Quinn-** pero te prometo que nos vamos a ver pronto ¿Vale?**

**-¿Me lo prometes de verdad?-** dijo poniendo cara de pena Rachel.

**-Te lo prometo de verdad- **dijo la rubia acercándose para convencerla con una tierno beso que fue interrumpido minutos después por el ruido del tren que avisaba que saldría en cinco minutos**- me tengo que ir pequeña.**

**-Buen viaje Quinn-** dijo triste Rachel bajando la cabeza.

**-No estés triste ¿Vale?-** le pidió Quinn**- cuando hable con mi madre me organizo el verano y hablo contigo para vernos. **

**-Gracias por estos días- **fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de darle un profundo beso que duró hasta que Quinn se separó para marcharse al interior del tren.

Aunque ya no veía a Quinn en el interior del tren se quedó en el andén esperando hasta que el tren se marchó y ella emprendió su camino hacia el teatro de nuevo, como había prometido se compró algo de comer antes de seguir con el ensayo de la tarde. Por alguna razón, el ensayo de aquella tarde se le hizo más pesado y cansino de lo habitual, y la verdadera razón era que sabía que no habría nadie esperándola cuando saliera de aquel ensayo o que esa noche dormiría sola. Ni siquiera el camino en el tren parecía el mismo sentada en el vagón y no en las piernas de Quinn, entró al apartamento cabizbaja, Sam y Blaine habían salido a por la cena pero Kurt se había quedado allí, nada más verla entrar supo lo que le pasaba a su amiga por lo que se acercó a ella para darle sin previo aviso un abrazo.

**-Los chicos no están-** la informó Kurt-** ¿quieres que hablemos? **

**-Voy a echar de menos a Quinn-** reconoció Rachel- **ya la echo de menos, es raro. **

**-Cuando menos lo pienses está aquí otra vez de visita- **dijo el muchacho para alegrarla pero vio que no funcionaba-** se os ve muy bien juntas, me gusta-** sabía que si aceptación era importante para Rachel y ahora la necesitaba porque sonrió al oirlo-** que te parece si convenzo a los chicos para ver alguna comedia romántica.**

**-No tengo ganas Kurt de verdad- **respondió Rachel separándose de él**- voy a coger cualquier cosa de cenar y me voy a la cama. **

Rachel aprovechó antes de que llegaran sus dos amigos para hacerse algo de cenar mientras hablaba un rato más con Kurt y se marchaba a su habitación a cenar y ver una película en su ordenador. Se sentó en la cama con un bol de ensalada, mientras su ordenador se encendía cogió el móvil y sonrió al encontrar un mensaje de Quinn horas antes.

**Quinn: **_aunque sé que estás ensayando quería hacerte saber que he llegado bien :) _

**Rachel: **_ya estoy en el apartamento, en la cama fría y solitaria :( _

**Quinn: **_tú al menos tienes a Kurt y los chicos, está residencia está casi vacía :(_

Rachel había olvidado el ordenador mientras hablaba con Quinn por aquellos mensajes, no quería salir de la habitación así que se levantó para dejar el bol en la mesa y entonces la vio, su libreta abierta con una hoja escrita, ella no había dejado eso así, solo había una explicación, Quinn la había dejado, cogió la libreta para leer que decía aquella hoja.

_Probablemente cuando leas esto me estarás echando de menos tanto como yo a ti. _

_Ha sido un fin de semana increíble Rach, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni a ti, eres demasiado especial e importante e inigualable… No estés triste porque nos vamos a ver muy pronto, te lo he prometido ¿no? Todo va a salir bien =) _

_Un beso pequeña_

Rachel sonrió por el detalle que Quinn había dejado allí y tras mucho pensar cogió su teléfono para mandarle un último mensaje a la chica antes de dormir.

**Rachel: **_por detalles como este te has vuelto una gran parte de mi vida =) _

**Quinn: **_me alegra que te halla gustado, todo es cierto pero ahora deberías dormir, ya he comprobado lo duros que son tus ensayos, un beso pequeña_

Rachel se acostó después de leer aquel último mensaje un poco más animada de lo que había llegado al apartamento, ahora solo quedaba ver como se presentaban las vacaciones.

* * *

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Siento la tardanza pero estoy hasta arriba! Me encantan vuestros comentarios muchas gracias a todos ! Un gran saludo y nos vemos pronto =)


	8. Días de calor

_He recibido un tierno review y no he podido resistir un minuto más sin actualizar! aquí les ejo un nuevo capítulo =) _

* * *

Después de aquellos días en Nueva York las cosas cambiaron notablemente, Rachel, ya sin clases en NYADA, podía concentrarse completamente en el musical pero el apartamento se había vuelto más solitario, Blaine y Sam habían regresado a Lima días después de la marcha de Quinn, mientras que Santana aún no había regresado y Kurt se marcharía a Lima a ver a sus padres y a Blaine en apenas unos días aprovechando sus vacaciones en el trabajo. Las vacaciones de la rubia estaban siendo diferentes a las de la morena, había aprobado todos sus exámenes lo que implicaba que tenía por delante dos meses de vacaciones, de no hacer absolutamente nada, las primeras semanas se quedó en Lima con su madre, tenía que aprovechar para pasar tiempo con ella ahora ya que durante el curso apenas se veían y menos aún si las visitas a hueva York iban a conventirse en algo común en el futuro.

Después de una larga conversación con Rachel para intentar poner de acuerdo sus vacaciones y aprovechar el máximo tiempo juntas consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo, a final de Julio cuando Kurt se fuera a Lima ella aprovecharía para acompañar a la morena en Nueva York y que no estuviera sola, se volvería a Ohio coincidiendo con el regreso de Santana a la pequeña ciudad con Britt, quería pasar algo de tiempo también con sus dos amigas, y Rachel sería la que iría a Lima después aprovechando la última semana de vacaciones que le daban antes de empezar intensamente los últimos ensayos antes del estreno de la obra y después de eso ya improvisarían sobre la marcha porque el comienzo de curso de la rubia estaría muy cerca.

Las primeras semanas se hicieron más fáciles de soportar que los días previos a la llegada de Quinn a la ciudad, Kurt se había marchado un par de días antes lo que hacía que necesitara más aún la llegada de la rubia, que supuestamente llegaría el lunes por la mañana aprovechando el día libre de la morena o eso pensaba Rachel. Era sábado y salía tarde del ensayo, la semana de vacaciones tenía como consecuencia trabajar un par de fin de semanas más de lo previsto, fue a su apartamento donde al entrar se encontró una visión para nada prevista. Al abrir la puerta se encontró el apartamento iluminado por velas distribuidas por toda la superficie, y en mitad de aquel salón, de pie la esperaba Quinn sonriente por ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica, que tardó un minuto en reaccionar y saber que ocurría pero cuando lo hizo salió corriendo a los brazos de Quinn para comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí. Al separarse la miró sonriente y aún sin decir nada se besaron, la rubia la agarró por la cintura delicadamente mientras Rachel pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de ella.

**-Estás aquí-** dijo Rachel mirándola cuando se separaron.

**-No pude resistirme a venir antes y preparar una sorpresa-** respondió la rubia y fue cuando Rachel reaccionó para mirar a su alrededor y encontrarse la mesa puesta para dos con flores y velas-** espero que tengas hambre. **

**-Me encanta- **contestó la morena bajando la mano de su cuello a la mano de Quinn que la guió hasta la mesa para que se sentara.

**-Espero que te guste todo-** dijo mientras cogía las cosas de la cocina y las llevaba a la mesa.

-**Me habría conformado con una pizza Quinn- **dijo la morena agradeciendo lo que la chica había hecho- **con tal de que también la hubieras traído tú.**

**-Ha pasado un tiempo, quería que fuera especial- **dijo cuando por fin se sentó frente a ella.

**-Por cierto, ¿Cómo has entrado?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

-**Digamos que he tenido algo de ayudo de Kurt para planear todo esto- r**espondió riendo.

**-Vaya, quien iba a decir que íbais a hablar sin mi presencia por si os matabais- **se burló Rachel.

**-Creo que los dos hemos aprendido que el otro es demasiado importante en tu vida para llevarnos mal-** fue la respuesta sincera de Quinn.

Siguieron cenando y poniéndose al día de los últimos acontecimientos, hasta que Rachel tomó el último bocado y cayó llena en su silla, alegando que estaba todo demasiado bueno para dejar ni una muestra. Intentó ayudar a Quinn a recoger pero la rubia se negó, la obligó a irse al sofá y esperarla allí, no se quejó, era una bonita visión estar allí medio tumbada mientras veía a Quinn pasearse de un lado a otro ordenando las cosas mientras se sonrojaba cuando la pillaba mirándola. La rubia no tardó en unirse a ella en el sofá, no se había ni acomodado en él cuando Rachel se acercó lentamente a ella para darle un beso que se fue profundizando conforme pasaban los minutos y sus posiciones se iban adaptando cada vez más. Quinn había aprovechado para agarrar la cintura de Rachel e ir atrayéndola hacía ella hasta que la tuvo sentada encima, al ser la morena más pequeña le otorgaba una posición privilegiada para depositar suaves besos repartidos en su cuello hasta su boca para volver a dar un profundo beso pero esta vez más intenso, más agresivo del que Quinn notó las intenciones.

**-Dios, cuanto te he echado de menos- **consiguió decir Rachel cuando se separó para respirar después de aquel beso.

**-Espera, espera-** le pidió Quinn cuando le vio con intenciones de seguir aquel beso-** tenía algo preparado- **movió lentamente a Rachel a un lado del sofá y se levantó-** espera aquí un segundo por favor**- minutos después volvía y le tendía su mano a Rachel-** ven, vamos**- y la llevó tapándole los ojos hacia su habitación.

-**Oh-dios-mío- **dijo Rachel cuando Quinn retiró sus manos de su cara para desplazarlas a su cintura-** me encanta- **la rubia había adornado la habitación de Rachel igual que el resto del apartamento con velas para crear ambientes, flores en varios sitios…**-todo esto es precioso Quinn-** le dijo cuando se giró para quedar frente a ella.

**-Yo… quería hacer algo especial-** comenzó a decir nerviosa Quinn**- la última vez que lo hablamos queríamos que fuera especial, tú eres especial para mí Rach- **la rubia acarició la mejilla de la morena-** te lo mereces, no tiene que pasar nada de verdad, no buscaba eso aunque lo parezca, solo prepararte algo bonito que te merecieras**- no pudo seguir hablando porque un beso de Rachel la interrumpió.

**-Me encanta esto pero sobre todo me encantas tú- **y fue la última frase coherente que se oyó en aquel dormitorio hasta mucho después.

Rachel procedió a besar de nuevo a Quinn allí, en medio de la habitación pero poco a poco la rubia la fue empujando hacia la cama, donde tras chocar sus rodillas, cayó quedando tumbada con Quinn sobre ella. La rubia en un rápido movimiento la agarró por la espalda para subirla un poco más y que su cabeza quedara apoyada en la almohada y realizó todo este procedimiento sin dejar de depositar un solo beso sobre ella.

La sesión de besos se juntó con la de caricias, Quinn, nada tímida, movió sus manos del cuello de Rachel a su cintura y de ahí comenzó a pasearla debajo de su blusa, por la barriga, sin dejar con la otra mano de acariciar su mejilla mientras la besaba. Rachel estaba tan concentrada en como moverse, donde poner sus manos o que debía hacer después que no se dejo ni cuenta de que la rubia hábilmente ya había desatado varios de los botones de la blusa, solo lo notó cuando Quinn dejó de besarla en los labios para ir depositando besos desde ellos hasta su ombligo. La rubia se estaba tomando todo aquello con calma a pesar de las ganas que tenía, quería que fuera especial y delicado, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez de Rachel con una chica e imaginaba lo nerviosa que debía estar.

Después de un rato en aquella situación, la morena al ver que Quinn bajaba su mano hacia el botón del pantalón, rodó en la cama para quedar sobre ella y al llevar una camiseta, en un solo movimiento estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Quinn se incorporó de forma que podía tener a Rachel sentada sobre ella más cerca, y mientras repartía besos por todo su cuello e incluso algún que otro bocado en su oreja, aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador, después de aquello se tomó un minuto para contemplar a Rachel desnuda ante ella, no podía verla con detalle ya que apenas había luz, solo la de las velas pero aquella visión entre oscuridad y luz del pecho de Rachel la hizo desearla más aún, levantó la cabeza y aunque no veía sabía perfectamente que la chica estaría sin duda sonrojada por aquello, había descubierto lo poco confiada que era cuando se trataba de su cuerpo.

**-Eres perfecta- **decidió decir Quinn, no para que Rachel se alegrara sino porque de verdad lo pensaba.

Una vez más Rachel solo supo responder de una forma, volviendo a besarla y tumbándola de nuevo en la cama, sabía que Quinn no tardaría en volver a tomar la iniciativa de aquello por lo que antes de nada tiró de la falda de la chica para dejarla ante ella en ropa interior, y como había previsto, Quinn rodó en la cama para ser de nuevo quien quedara encima, colocó una pierna a cada lado de Rachel y de rodillas quedó sentada frente a la morena tumbada que tenía sus manos en las caderas de la chica, Quinn se quitó ella misma su sujetador para quedar desnuda frente a Rachel que estaba atónita ante todo aquello.

La rubia, sutilmente cogió una de las manos de la actriz y tras depositarle un beso la llevó a uno de sus pechos, había notado a Rachel tensa cuando se quedó en ropa interior y quería ayudarla y guiarla en todo aquello, con su mano sobre la de Rachel comenzó a moverla para masejar su pecho y cuando se aseguró que la chica seguía haciendolo, se inclinó para besarla pero esta vez su objetivo no fueron los labios sino el cuello de la morena para ir bajando poco a poco a uno de sus pequeños pechos, pudo notar como la espalda de Rachel se arqueaba con el primer contacto de su lengua y el pezón, lo que la incitó a seguir haciendo. La chica debía de estar disfrutándolo porque agarró cada vez con más ganas del culo de la rubia, después de aquella señal, siguió bajando con su boca para desabrochar el pantalón de Rachel y deshacerse de él, dejando a la morena solo en una pequeña tanga negra, ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Las manos de Rachel no había parado desde que Quinn le diera luz verde con sus pechos, iban de su cuello al trasero, pasando por sus abdominales y sus dos pechos que ya se había atrevido incluso a besar en más de una ocasión. Quinn en un movimiento astuto, colocó uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Rachel y subió de nuevo a besarla, pudo notar con un simple roce lo mojada que estaba la chica pero lo supo definitivamente cuando Rachel la apretó contra su cuerpo, Quinn movió un poco su pierna, haciendo contacto con el centro de la actriz, el quejido de placer que emitió Rachel le hizo seguir con aquel movimiento levemente, estuvieron así un largo rato más, la morena se había atrevido también a levantar su muslo para contactar la parte íntima de Quinn que estaba tan mojada o incluso más que ella.

**-Quinn…-** pidió Rachel en su oreja con uno de los movimientos de la rubia.

**-¿Estas segura?- **la chica sabía perfectamente lo que parecía querer Rachel.

-**Confío en ti- **respondió Rachel que movió de nuevo su muslo para hacer temblar a la rubia.

Quinn fue bajando despacio desde los labios de la chica, por su barriga hasta el tanga, que apartó rápidamente y comprobó de primera mano lo mojada que estaba Rachel por ella, decidió comenzar suavemente dejando besos por sus muslos, acercándose cada vez más a los labios íntimos de Rachel, cuanto más se acercaba más se estremecía, pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensó cuando llegó a su objetivo y tenía su boca en el centro de la morena donde comenzó a jugar con su lengua de un lado a otro, hasta que no se aseguró que Rachel estaba completamente segura de aquello no dio un paso más, que consistió en bajar sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a sus muslos, los que separó lo máximo que pudo, y comprobó la gran flexibilidad que tenía la chica. Rachel estaba disfrutando aquello y podía notarlo por lo que decidió introducir en la chica su lengua, la metía y sacaba rápidamente para que el placer fuera mayor, subió una de sus manos para agarrar la de Rachel, sabía que notaría así si algo iba mal en su siguiente movimiento. Desplazó su otra mano al sitio que ocupaba su boca y su lengua e introdujo un dedo en ella pero al ver lo mojada y suelta que estaba Rachel decidió introducir otro dedo más, lo que hizo gemir a Rachel en un momento.

Quinn comenzó desplazando poco a poco su mano hacia dentro y hacia fuera mientras seguía con su lengua jugando con el centro de Rachel pero sin esperárselo, la morena tiró de ella hacia arriba para besarla en la boca, notó el sabor del sexo en su boca lo que debía de reconoce que le había gustado, Quinn siguió mientras en su tarea de meter y sacar los dedos de su interior hasta que Rachel comenzaba a ser incapaz de besarla con tanto gemido y le pidió al oído lo que necesitaba y era terminar ya. Quinn sonriente por escuchar hablar así a Rachel bajó de nuevo a jugar con su lengua en sus labios mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su mano y cada vez sus dedos iban más rápido, supo perfectamente cuando había conseguido su objetivo cuando las paredes internas de Rachel comprimieron sus dedos, la chica arqueó su espalda y soltó varios gemidos a un nivel demasiado alto. Esperó a que el cuerpo de la chica se relajara antes de sacar sus dedos y subir a darle varios besos en la boca, vio la cara sonriente de Rachel que había disfrutado aquello sin dudar, estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que recuperaron el aliento.

**-Eso ha sido…-** comenzó a decir Rachel entre bocanadas de aire.

**-Magnífico, ya se que lo soy- **dijo la rubia riendo con su humor habitual.

**-Iba a decir excitante- **corrigió Rachel-** pero eso también me vale. **

**-Tú eres excitante- **respondió Quinn pícaramente volviendo a besarla.

**-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí…**- dijo cuando se separaron Rachel tímidamente.

**-Rach…-** Quinn supo a que se refería la morena**- no tienes que hacerlo porque yo te lo halla hecho, sé que estarás cansada y que esto ha sido nuevo y seguramente bastante intenso para ti- **dijo comprensivamente la rubia**- no quiero que el sexo sea un compromiso, quiero que sea algo que nos apetece y que demuestre lo que sentimos- **después de aquel discurso se ganó un enorme beso de la morena que parecía hipnotizada por el reflejo de las velas en sus ojos**- a decir verdad… es la primera vez que disfruto tanto haciéndoselo a alguien, he disfrutado casi tanto como tú solo con verte. **

**-Eres muy dulce-** decidió hablar por fin Rachel-** nunca lo había hecho con tanta delicadeza y sutilidad como esta noche, ha sido tan... tierno…**

**-¿Casi tanto como yo?**- volvió a bromear la rubia que quería quitarle tensión a aquello.

**-Casi tanto como tú- **Rachel decidió seguir con la broma y mientras reía se acurrucó en los brazos de Quinn, desnuda, algo extraño en ella-** mierda-** dijo entonces la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa?¿Qué he hecho?-** dijo confusa sin entender nada Quinn.

**-Me he dejado el móvil en el salón y lo necesito para el despertador-** se lamentó Rachel.

**-Ve por él, no me voy a mover-** dijo sonriente la rubia.

**-Es que….-** le daba vergüenza reconocer aquello**- es que estoy desnuda y no se donde has lanzado mi ropa.**

**-Rachel, después de lo que acabamos de hacer no voy a ver nada que no acabe de tocar-** se burló la chica pero tras ver la cara de pena de Rachel decidió ser ella quien se levantara a por el teléfono.

**-Gracias-** dijo Rachel cuando la vio levantarse, siguió el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn durante todo el trayecto sin perder un segundo de aquella hermosa silueta.

**-Toma, me debes una-** volvió a bromear cuando volvió con el teléfono en la mano y se acomodó de nuevo con la morena en sus brazos.

**-Oh dios mio- **dijo al mirar la pantalla.

**-¿Ahora qué?**- preguntó ya cansinamente la chica.

**-¿Has visto qué hora es?-** dijo mientras ponía la pantalla delante de Quinn-** me tengo que levantar en apenas 3 horas para ir al ensayo.**

**-Debía de haber venido el lunes, para algo era el día libre y lo que estaba planificado- **dijo sintiéndose culpable de que Rachel no estuviera durmiendo por su culpa.

**-¿Bromeas?-** preguntó la morena antes de seguir-** me daría igual ir todos los días después de dormir tres horas si todas mis noches son así y contigo. **

Quinn se quedó sorprendida por aquello, era raro oír ese tipo de cosas en Rachel por lo que la besó pero está vez dulcemente acariciando su cara, hasta que la volvió a acomodar junto a ella donde se quedaron dormidas desnudas. Cuando a la mañana siguiente sonó su alarma para despertarse Rachel maldijo todo el universo, ni diez tazas de café le iban a quitar el cansancio que tenía aquel día, se había acostumbrado a acostarse pronto y dormir al menos 8 horas para poder aguantar el ritmo que llevaba pero eso no iba a ser posible estando Quinn allí con ella.

Aquella noche había marcado el comienzo de los encuentros sexuales entre Rachel y Quinn durante la semana, después de esa primera vez, Rachel se había sentido tan querida y confiada que el sexo con la rubia era algo normal, aunque aún no se había atrevido a estar desnuda delante de la rubia con las luces encendidas. El lunes que fue el día de descanso que habían concedido a Rachel, Quinn la dejó durmiendo durante horas para compensar lo poco que la había dejado dormir la primera noche, y aunque cuando se despertara Rachel insistiera en aprovechar su libertad para ir a hacer cosas con la rubia, Quinn la conocía mejor que ella misma y sabía lo que de verdad deseaba Rachel aunque no lo pidiera, estar en pijama en casa durante todo el día dejándose mimar, por lo que cuando la rubia se lo dijo a Rachel se lanzó a darle un abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia el sofá a tumbarse. A veces a Rachel le sorprendía lo mucho que era capaz de conocer e interpretar Quinn de ella solo con ver la mirada que ponía mientras hablaba, por lo que agradeció enormemente que aquel día de descanso se convirtiera en un día en el sofá viendo una película tras otra junto a Quinn que no paraba de arroparla, darle besos o llevarle zumos para que se cuidara la garganta para los ensayos.

El resto de la semana fue algo diferente ya que Rachel tenía ensayos, lo que le daba menos tiempo para estar con Quinn pero habían conseguido organizarse bastante bien. Rachel se levantaba temprano y dejaba a Quinn durmiendo en el apartamento que se despertaba más tarde e iba a la hora de la comida al teatro para comer con Rachel en algún sitio en su descanso, el resto de la tarde lo pasaba por la ciudad, descubriendo nuevas cosas y actividades que hacer o simplemente haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, leer en el césped de Central Park. Rachel no podía quejarse, era magnífico tener a Quinn allí y sabía que esta vez su marcha iba a ser incluso más difícil que la vez anterior ya que volvía a quedarse sola en Nueva York hasta el regreso de Kurt a la ciudad.

**-¿No puedes quedarte?-** le preguntó Rachel el último día.

**-Pues… como poder podría, estoy de vacaciones pero…-** intentó responder la rubia.

**-Quéeeeedate- **volvió a pedir Rachel con cara de pena.

**-Le prometí a Santana que estaría para ayudarla con la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Brittany**- le recordó Quinn-** te recuerdo que regresan a Lima por eso. **

**-Pero…- **intentó protestar Rachel pero Quinn no la dejó.

**-Rach… me encantaría quedarme y lo sabes pero no puedo-** sentenció Quinn.

**-Está bien- **terminó por aceptar la morena**- es que me fastidia que vayáis todos y yo no.**

Y con aquel tono infantil Rachel demostró lo que realmente le molestaba, a pesar de ser posiblemente una gran estrella y de estar cumpliendo su sueño, seguía siendo la misma chica que quería tener amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos, y la primera reunión de todos desde la disolución del Glee Club iba a perdérsela. En ese momento Quinn dudó, no dijo nada, pero después de aquello se estaba planteando quedarse unos días más como le había pedido Rachel pero después de mucho rato en silencio con la chica entre sus brazos tomó una decisión. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse debía marcharse, se lo había prometido a Santana, tenía que ayudarla con el cumpleaños de su amiga, además no podía ceder siempre con Rachel en ese aspecto porque sino cuando empezara el curso en Yale ninguna de las dos iba a ser capaz de soportar aquella distancia y además ser capaz de llevar su vida.

Como había prometido, Quinn estaba en Lima para el regreso de Santana y Brittany de su viaje de reconciliación entre ellas y con ellas mismas, la bailarina había dejado el IMT y Santana el musical, ahora debían encontrar un nuevo rumbo para sus vidas. Volvían para quedarse pero principalmente elegían esa fecha coincidiendo con el cumpleaños de la rubia y sus ganas de celebrar una fiesta sorpresa para reunir a todos. Quinn pasó la semana siguiente a Nueva York entretenida con sus amigos, exceptuando Rachel, todos estaban de regreso en Lima, mientras que la morena seguía con sus ensayos todas las horas que tenía, ahora incluso más, prefería estar en el teatro ensayando que sola en el apartamento.

Mientras en Lima el día por fin había llegado, era el cumpleaños de Britt y se las habían apañado para que la rubia no se enterara de nada de lo que tenían planeado, al medio día Santana la recogería para ir a comer pero terminaría llevándola a casa de Quinn donde habían acondicionado todo el jardín de atrás de la casa junto a la piscina para celebrar allí una barbacoa y pasar la tarde juntos. Cuando Santana le quitó la venda de los ojos a Brittany la chica se encontró allí con Mercedes, Artie, Puck, Quinn, Kurt y Blaine, Tina, Sam, Mike e incluso algunos de los más pequeños como Kitty, la chica saltó de alegría y a fue a saludarlos a todos. Los chicos fueron los que decidieron encargarse de aquella barbacoa lo que aprovecharon las chicas para tumbarse al sol y cotillear, y en ese momento más que nunca echó de menos a Rachel, sabía que la chica quería estar allí, estaba convencida que a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Britt se las habría apañado para cantar un solo allí delante de todos, decidió mandarle unas cuantas fotos de sus amigos jugando en la piscina o las chicas tumbadas e incluso de ella misma con cara de pena diciendo que la echaba de menos, quería hacer sentir a Rachel parte de aquello, pero la morena estaba en el teatro y no lo vería hasta la noche.

En ese momento, los únicos que sabían de su relación con Rachel eran Blaine, Kurt y Sam, Santana seguía sospechando pero no había vuelto a hablar del tema con ella y el resto seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurría y así quería Quinn que siguiera siendo hasta que la morena estuviera allí junto a ella para contarlo, por lo que había pedido a los tres chicos que evitaran preguntarle por Rachel delante del resto. El cumpleaños incluía una gran tarta con velas que la rubia disfrutó enormemente y mucho alcohol, Puck había llevado como los viejos tiempos la cerveza y Quinn había comprado para hacer unos cockteles, lo que al final llevó que la fiesta se alargara bastante más de lo pensado en un principio. Cuando Rachel salió del ensayo, cogió su móvil y pudo ver todas las fotos que la rubia le había mandado durante la tarde, se veían todos tan felices, se lamentó una vez más de no estar allí.

**Rachel: **_me encantan todas las fotos, odio no poder estar allí, yo también te echo de menos :( _

**Quinn: **_¿No puedes teletransportarte? Te quiero aquí YA._

**Rachel:**_ ¿Aún seguís todos ahí?_

**Quinn: **_SI! VEN =D _

**Rachel: **_Quinn…¿Estás borracha?_

**Quinn:**_ Puede que una poco pero eso no impide que quiera que vengas_

**Rachel: **_me voy a dormir Quinn, pasarlo bien, mañana te llamo y me cuentas =) UN BESO _

**Quinn: ¿**_dormir? Dirás dormir conmigo! _

**Rachel: **_Quinn! Deja el móvil y vuelve con el resto de nuestros amigos! _

Aquella orden, en un momento de cordura, Quinn se la tomó en serio, dejó su teléfono en el salón, a donde había ido para hablar tranquilamente con Rachel, y volvió al exterior a seguir con aquella fiesta. Cuando entró la madrugada, todos sus amigos se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus casas ya que el grado de alcohol en sus cuerpos era considerable y además casi todos habían terminado quemados por el sol lo que les hacía estar bastante cansados en general. Aunque se lo pasó muy bien, la mañana siguiente no fue tan divertida cuando le dolía la piel por las quemaduras y la cabeza por la resaca y para completar tenía que terminar de limpiar todo el jardín trasero después de los restos que quedaban aún, rió al releer los mensajes que había compartido la noche anterior con Rachel, el alcohol le hacía decir lo que sentía y era que quería a Rachel allí con ella, y aún faltaban diez días o más para volver a verla.

El resto de días en Lima fueron más tranquilos, quedaba con las chicas a veces, pasaba tiempo con su madre, organizaba y compraba los libros que necesitaría para el próximo curso… Buscaba formas de entretenerse y no echar de menos a Rachel, aunque se había vuelto algo inevitable. Kurt volvió a la ciudad para seguir con el trabajo apenas unos días después del cumpleaños de la bailarina, lo que le daba a Rachel algo más de compañía en la gran ciudad aquel verano, y aprovechó para pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, en el fondo sabía que cuando Blaine llegara ya no iba a tenerlo siempre disponible para ella. El verano en la ciudad estaba siendo tremendamente caluroso por eso a dos días de irse en su semana de descanso a Lima, no hacía más que pensar en la de horas que iba a pasar en la piscina de Quinn.

Y aunque la rubia se moría de ganas de ir al aeropuerto a recogerla tuvo que resistirse ya que los padres de Rachel serían los que fueran y aún no sabían nada sobre lo que ocurría entre las chicas, al menos no oficialmente, se habían extrañado de la gran cantidad de veces que Rachel hablaba de Quinn o de las visitas repentinas de la rubia a la ciudad pero aún su hija no había hablado con ellos, quería hacerlo aquella semana.

Llegó temprano a la pequeña ciudad y pasó toda la mañana con sus padres, nos les veía desde que volvió para el fin del Glee Club y seguramente no les volvería ver hasta el estreno de la obra por lo que también quería aprovechar su tiempo con ellos. La llevaron a comer a su restaurante vegetariano favorito y después insistieron en oír todo lo que había pasado últimamente en el musical, cosa que Rachel disfrutaba contando enormemente aunque Quinn se revolviera en su casa esperando poder salir a verla, pero no ocurrió hasta la noche, cuando Rachel le dijo a sus padres que había quedado con unos amigos pero había quedado con Quinn para ir a dar un paseo y tomar algo tranquilamente las dos solas. Esta vez fue Rachel la que fue caminando a casa de la rubia a buscarla, le escribió un mensaje hacinédole saber que estaba fuera esperando y en apenas unos minutos, una preciosa rubia con un vestido rojo corto salía en busca de Rachel.

**-Por fin estás aquí-** dijo mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

**-Estás preciosa-** le alabó Rachel mientras se separaba para mirarla mejor**- y muy morena.**

**-Gracias Rach- **agradeció Quinn dandole un beso que llevaba deseando días-** siento decirte que tú estás pálida así que vas a tener que pasar horas y horas en mi piscina.**

**-Si no queda más remedio tendré que hacerlo- **se rió la morena ya caminando junto a Quinn de la mano-** es la última vez que llego tan temprano y tardo tanto en verte.**

**-Si tus padres supieran de la existencia de tu chica, no habrías tardado tanto- **se burló la rubia.

**-¿Mi chica?-** preguntó riendo Rachel-**¿desde cuándo eres mi chica?**

**-Desde que tú eres la mía- **respondió Quinn sonriente-** y desde que puedo hacer esto-** se acercó a ella para agarrar su mejilla y besarla.

**-Creo que entonces sí que eres mi chica- **dijo tímidamente Rachel al separarse-** ¿tu madre sabe que soy tu chica?**

**-No se lo he dicho directamente- **le explicó Quinn-** pero me ha visto organizar todo mi verano en torno a ti y mi cara cuando hablo contigo por teléfono, es más el otro día me dijo que tenías que venir a casa un día cuando llegaras, creo que lo sabe.**

**-No creo que mis padres lo tengan tan claro- **comentó Rachel**- quiero decírselo pero…**

**-Pero conocen nuestra relación en el pasado y te da miedo que no lo aprueben**- fue Quinn quien terminó aquella frase.

**-A veces me sorprende que me leas tanto el pensamiento- **dijo la morena sorprendida**- quiero decirles lo que tenemos pero también quiero que te conozcan y vean como eres de verdad….**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la rubia cuando Rachel se frenó en mitad de su paseo.

**-Ven mañana a casa a comer- **dijo emocionada Rachel.

**-Espera, ¿qué?-** dijo la rubia asimilando aquella idea.

**-Hablaré con ellos por la mañana en el desayuno que mi padre quería organizar, les contaré todo y luego vendrás a comer para que te conozcan mejor- **Rachel pudo ver la cara de miedo de Quinn al pensar en lo que se le venía encima al día siguiente-** por favor… es importante para mí.**

**-No puedo negarme cuando te pones así-** terminó por aceptar la rubia**- pero tú vendrás a casa aunque esté mi madre.**

**-Está bien-** aceptó ella también, era lo justo al fin y al cabo.

**-Vamos, te invito a una cerveza-** se ofreció la rubia sonriente.

Quinn la llevó a un bar cercano de donde estaban para tomar aquella cerveza, pasaron allí bastante rato riéndose y haciendo conjeturas sobre que pasaría al día siguiente con sus padres, lo que ponía más nervios aún a Quinn. No repararon en el tiempo que había pasado hasta 4 cervezas después, cuando decidieron regresar a casa, Quinn insistió en acompañar a casa a Rachel para que no regresara sola pero éste se negó, la casa de la rubia quedaba antes que la de la morena y no iba a hacerla andar a su casa para volver, así que finalmente se despidieron en casa de la rubia entre bromas y besos y Rachel regresó a casa a dormir y a asimilar que al día siguiente le tocaba una conversación interesante con sus padres.

**-Buenos días cariño- **dijo Hiram entrando en la habitación de su pequeña la mañana siguiente.

**-Mmmmmm- **fue todo el sonido que emitió una dormida Rachel.

**-Arriba, tu padre ha preparado un gran desayuno-** le informó su padre abriendo la persiana y las ventanas.

**-Está bien, voy- **dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente e iba a lavarse la cara para despertarle-** buenos días papi-** dijo al bajar a la cocina.

**-Buenos días pequeña-** sonrió Leroy, aquel apodo le recordó a Quinn-**¿Qué tal anoche? al final llegaste tarde.**

**-Si, nos entretuvimos más de lo previsto**- respondió Rachel mientras cogía la taza de café y se sentaba en una mesa repleta de comida.

**-¿Con quién estuviste?**- preguntó curioso Hiram.

**-De hecho…quería hablados de algo-** los dos hombres se sentaron a la mesa junto a ella para escuchar lo que Rachel quería decirles-** anoche salí con Quinn.**

**-Quinn… ¿Fabray?**- preguntó Leroy y Rachel asintió-** ¿desde cuándo sois tan amigas?- **fue la siguiente pregunta.

**-Eso es de lo que quería hablaros- **sus padres se miraron en silencio y esperaron a que Rachel siguiera hablando-** desde que estuve aquí la última vez, Quinn y yo hemos hablado mucho, hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntas y…-** hizo una pause antes de seguir-** Quinn y yo tenemos algo. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que tenéis algo?-** esta vez fue Hiram el que preguntó.

**-Que Quinn y yo… estamos juntas- **consiguió decir- que es mi chica o algo así.

**-Espera, espera, ¿desde cuándo tú…? ¿Y con Quinn Fabray? ¿Desde cuando ella…? ¿No os odiabais?-** las preguntas salieron una detrás de otra de la boca de sus padres.

**-No nos odiábamos- **Rachel decidió comenzar desde el principio para que todo aquello tuviera sentido-** al final terminamos siendo amigas pero antes todo era por ocultar lo que sentía por mí- **Rachel podía ver las caras de sorprendidos de sus dos padres- **cuando volví la última vez Quinn se portó tan bien conmigo, me trató de una forma diferente, me hizo sentir diferente después de mucho tiempo papis…**

**-No sé que decir hija-** fue Leroy quién habló**- no esperábamos esto, quiero decir casi te casas con Finn y ahora sales con una chica, entiéndenos. **

**-Sé que es raro papá-** dijo comprensivamente la morena**- pero Quinn me hace sentir especial otra vez, me hace ser feliz. **

**-Si de verdad te hace feliz supongo que debemos aceptarlo-** terminó por decir Hiram.

**-¿Supones? ¿Debéis aceptarlo?**- preguntó Rachel**- vaya… cuanto apoyo padres.**

**-No queríamos decirlo así Rachel**- se disculpó Leroy**- si Quinn es en quien confías y quien te hace feliz ahora mismo nosotros lo aceptamos. **

**-La he invitado a comer hoy- **interrumpió Rachel-** quería que la conocierais de verdad, como es ahora. **

**-El día va de sorpresa tras sorpresa-** ironizó Leroy-** pero estaremos encantados de recibirla, se ve que es importante. **

Rachel se marchó tras finalizar el desayuno a su habitación, no había ido tan mal como esperaba, era lógico que sus padres estuvieran algo serios al principio, no era una noticia fácil de asimilar, no por el hecho de que le gustaran las chicas sino porque la chica era Quinn Fabray y por lo visto tampoco se esperaban que saliera con nadie en un tiempo tan temprano. Escribió un mensaje a la rubia para decirle que sus padres ya estaban informados y de la hora a la que debía ir allí, Quinn nerviosa, pasó gran parte de la mañana pensando en que ponerse o como peinarse para causar buena impresión, sentía que tenía mucho que compensar. Puntual como había prometido tocó el timbre de la casa de Rachel y suspiró esperando que fuera ella quien le abriera la puerta.

**-Hola amor- **dijo dulcemente Rachel abriendo la puerta y dándole un rápido beso**- pasa. **

**-Estoy nerviosa-** le susurró mientras entraba.

**-Tranquila, mis padres han cocinado mucho, eso es bueno-** dijo para calmar sus nervios**-ven aquí, respira y tranquilízate-** cogió la mano de la chica y la guió hacia su cocina**- papis, Quinn ya ha llegado. **

**-Hola señores Berry- **dijo la rubia tímidamente, una actitud poco normal en ella.

**-Hola Quinn-** Leroy se acercó a ella para saludarla mejor y vio que aún sostenía la mano de Rache**l- bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada. **

**-Gracias- **agradeció la rubia-** huele muy bien, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-No hace falta, está casi todo listo-** fue Hiram quien respondió amablemente**- podéis ir a sentaros, en seguido llevamos las cosas. **

**-Claro papi- **dijo Rachel tirando de la mano de Quinn hacia el salón**- relájate Quinn.**

**-Es que quiero que esto salga bien**- dijo infantilmente la rubia que se sentó en una de las sillas-** no quiero que tus padres me odien.**

**-No te odian amor-** Rachel se sentó en sus piernas, le encantaba hacerlo**- tú relájate y sé tú misma, les encantarás igual que a mí, voy a estar a tu lado-** Quinn acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso, olvidando que estaban en medio del salón.

**-Ejem…Chicas**- se separaron al escuchar la voz de Leroy y Rachel se levantó inmediatamente para ir a su silla.

**-Todo listo, a disfrutar-** dijo Hiram cuando estuvieron todos sentados con la comida**- bueno Quinn, cuéntanos, ¿estabas en Yale? **

**-Sí, estudio arte dramático allí, el primer año ha sido más aburrido porque casi todo es teórico, pero lo he aprobado todo- **explicó la rubia mientras probaba el primer plato-** vaya esto está muy bueno.**

**-Gracias-** respondió Leroy-** arte dramático, ¿podrías convencer a algún profesor para que Rachel vaya a dar una masterclass?**- bromeó su padre.

**-No digas eso papá, yo canto más que nada, lo de actuar es menos importante-** dijo la morena quitándole importancia.

**-¿Bromeas?-** interrumpió Quinn**- te he visto en los ensayos y eres buenísima Rach…**

**-¿Has estado en los ensayos? Kurt me dijo que no le habías llevado- **aquella frase hizo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran inmediatamente.

**-Sí… Rachel me llevó la primera vez que estuve en Nueva York-** dijo muy roja-** es genial, se le da todo tan bien y el camerino con su nombre, todo su sueño era real. **

**-Si no fuera por nosotros, esta chica sería tu fan número uno-** dijo Leroy con una carcajada.

El resto de la comida transcurrió entre bromas por parte de los padres de Rachel aunque la rubia se sonrojaba constantemente por las diferentes situaciones todo salió bien. Después de la comida las chicas se trasladaron al sofá a ver tranquilamente una película mientras los padres de Rachel salían a hacer unas compras. Todo había salido mejor de lo que Quinn pensaba, en un principio a los padres de Rachel no les hizo ilusión que su hija estuviera con Quinn Fabray, la chica con la que más problemas tuvo en el insituto, pero después de verla cerca de Rachel, de ver su forma de actuar, los ojos con los que miraba a la morena o su tonta sonrisa cuando hablaban la una de la otra tenían que reconocer que las intenciones de la rubia eran sinceras, estaba con Rachel porque de verdad la quería y si la hacía feliz era lo único que les importaba a ellos.

La mañana siguiente los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era la morena quien estaba plantaba delante de la casa de la rubia, Rachel respiró profundo antes de llamar al timbre de casas de Quinn, no había querido decirle si su madre estaría allí o no, la rubia abrió la puerta y le dio un beso de bienvenida a su chica y al ver su cara de nervios advirtió por que era así que decidió decirle ya la verdad, su madre estaba trabajando y estaban solas en la casa. Quinn la guió de la mano hasta el jardín trasero que era donde se encontraba la piscina, Rachel pudo ver dos tumbonas con toallas ya preparadas en el filo de la piscina, sonrió al verlo y siguió a Quinn hasta ese lugar. La rubia ocupó la tumbona de la derecha y se quedó mirando fijamente como Rachel sacaba sus cremas del bolso y las gafas de sol que se dio cuenta de la mirada de su chica.

**-Ven aquí-** dijo Quinn ofreciendo su mano que Rachel cogió sin dudar.

**-Hola- **respondió Rachel cuando Quinn la acercó a ella y la sentó en sus piernas.

**-Hola preciosidad-** Quinn la agarró por la cintura para acercarla más a ella y besarla**- llevo medio verano esperando este momento. **

**-No puedes vivir sin mí**- dijo sonriente Rachel sacando su ego.

**-Más bien es porque estás demasiado blanca, el sol refleja en ti y me molestan los ojos-** dijo seriamente la rubia que tenía ganas de hacer rabiar a Rachel.

**-En tal caso debería irme a casa-** Rachel hizo el amago de levantarse pero Quinn tiró de ella de nuevo hacia sus piernas.

**-Creo que podemos solucionarlo de otra forma-** Quinn quitó el pequeño vestido blanco que Rachel llevaba para dejarla en bikini** -mucho mejor.**

**-Como mi blancura te molesta tanto voy a arreglarlo-** dijo Rachel separando a Quinn cuando la rubia intentó besarla de nuevo.

**-Pero…**- intentó protestar la rubia, su broma se había vuelto en su contra y tuvo que ver como Rachel se tumbaba en su toalla.

Quinn se puso sus gafas de sol y decidió que iba a observarla en bikini de arriba a abajo, la morena tenía un cuerpo increíble, y no estaba tan blanca de piel, de hecho estaba igual de morena que Quinn que llevaba medio verano tomando el sol pero le gustaba hacerla rabiar. Comenzó observando como Rachel estaba usando sus gafas para recoger su pelo y evitar que se le quedaran marcas, bajó la mirada por su cara y cuello hasta que llegó a los pechos de la morena, sintió una gran necesidad de lanzarse sobre Rachel pero decidió dejar a la chica disfrutar del sol. Siguió bajando su vista cuando de repente detectó algo nunca visto en el costado derecho de Rachel, era muy pequeño pero parecía un tatuaje, ¿desde cuándo Rachel tenía un tatuaje? Se suponía que no le gustaban, a pesar de haberse acostado con Rachel nunca lo habían hecho con demasiada luz, lo que no había permitido que viera ese detalle. Levantó sus gafas de sol para fijar mejor la vista en aquel punto y leyó lo que ponía, no podía ser, Rachel no podía tener eso ahí.

**-Rach…-**comenzó a decir para llamar su atención.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó Rachel pero al no obtener respuesta se giró y vio a Quinn con su vista fija en un punto, siguió la mirada y pudo ver a donde se dirigía, inmediatamente puso su mano sobre el tatuaje para taparlo-** yo…**

**-¿Es lo que creo que es?- **preguntó Quinn seriamente.

**-Un tatuaje- **respondió Rachel sin retirar su mano aún.

**-Y pone…-** Quinn no quería que fuera verdad lo que había leído.

**-Finn-** el nombre del chico salió junto a un suspiro de la boca de Rachel.

**-No me lo puedo creer- **dijo Quinn aún impactada por aquello.

**-Creí… que lo habías visto antes- **dijo Rachel aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

**-Claramente no, si lo hubiera visto habría dicho algo- **Quinn estaba enfadándose poco a poco.

**-Fue antes de volver a Lima, poco después de que ocurriera lo de Finn-** se intentó explicar Rachel ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

**-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los tatuajes?- **la rubia tenía entendido que Rachel odiaba esas cosas.

**-¿Recuerdas aquella anécdota que contó Kurt sobre como nos queríamos emborrachar y hacer un tatuaje?- **preguntó la morena a Quinn.

**-Sí, pero se supone que tú no te hiciste nin….-** no terminó la frase porque lo entendió**- Kurt no lo sabe.**

**-No lo sabe nadie-** se justificó Rachel**- tú has sido la primera en verlo. **

**-Creí que no te gustaban los tatuajes**- volvió a insistir Quinn.

**-Esto era diferente-** se defendió Rachel-** además tú también tienes uno.**

**-Ya no-** dijo Quinn levantándose y bajando parte de su bikini para que Rachel comprobara que no estaba ya ahí-** me lo borré al poco de llegar a Yale. **

**-No lo sabía- **dijo en un suspiro la morena, ver parte del trasero de Quinn le había distraído de aquella conversación.

**-Es que no lo entiendo Rachel- **consiguió decir por fin Quinn-** no entiendo porque lo hiciste.**

**-Quería tener un recuerdo especial, algo que fuera mío para toda la vida y de él, un homenaje y una forma de recordarlo siempre**- explicó Rachel, por un momento a Quinn le dolió ver como le brillaron los ojos al hablar de Finn.

**-Yo… no puedo-** dijo Quinn que cogió sus gafas de sol y se marchó al interior de la casa dejando a Rachel en la tumbona.

Quinn entró enojada al interior de la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, desde la que se veía el jardín y podía ver lo que hacía Rachel. Respiró profundo y después de ver que la chica se había sentado en la piscina y miraba a ningún lugar, se dirigió a su cama, donde se tumbó y se puso a pensar, por un momento dejó escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos, le había dolido enormemente ver aquello, porque traía miedos e inseguridades que llevaba tiempo ocultando. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición mirando al techo hasta que sonaron varios golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, antes de preguntar quién era pudo ver la cara de Rachel triste asomándose a la habitación.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** preguntó Rachel en un hilo de voz.

**-Pasa-** dijo Quinn tras un largo silencio.

**-¿Estás… estás enfadada?- **consiguió preguntar Rachel sentándose en en filo de la cama.

**-¿Tú que crees?-** Quinn sabía que esa respuesta le había salido más borde de lo que pretendía.

**-Que te pasa algo pero no entiendo el qué ni porqué-** dijo inocentemente Rachel.

**-A veces me sorprende lo inocente que eres-** soltó Quinn de mala gana, se incorporó un poco para quedar frente a Rachel mirándola.

**-¿Es por el tatuaje? ¿Por Finn?- **preguntó por fin Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza**- ¿vamos a hablarlo?**

**-No lo entenderías- **fue la respuesta de Quinn.

**-Ayúdame a entenderlo- **pero la rubia permaneció en silencio-** amor…**

**-Es que…- **el apodo cariñoso había hecho que Quinn cediera-** no sabes como me voy a sentir cada vez que vea ese tatuaje-** la rubia miró a Rachel directa a los ojos-** no sabes lo que es saber que el estaba saliendo contigo en el instituto mientras yo te torturaba-** Rachel intentó hablar pero Quinn no la dejó**- no sabes lo que es ver que te has tatuado el colgante que te regaló mientras yo te lanzada granizados o que baila contigo cuando fuiste la reina y ni siquiera supieras que fue por mí-** Quinn se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus emociones**- no tienes ni idea de lo que es saber que casi te casas con él mientras yo hacía la estúpida con Puck o Sam, saber como perdí el tiempo y en vez de luchar por tí te odiaba-** Rachel no había dejado de mirar a Quinn ni un segundo en todo su discurso**- y a veces me siento una estúpida pensando que Finn era el amor de tu vida y yo solo soy una tonta por pensar que tengo una oportunidad contigo….**

**-Quinn- **intentó hablar Rachel pero estaba destrozada por todo lo que Quinn sentía.

**-Es… es… es demasiado, yo también quería a Finn, mucho, pero no puedo luchar contra alguien que no está aquí, no puedo luchar contra una persona totalmente idealizada por todos- **admitió Quinn soltando un par de lágrimas y quedando por fin en silencio.

**-Ven aquí-** ahora era Rachel quien le pedía a la rubia que se acercara-** ven aquí- r**epitió al ver que Quinn no se movía de su posición**- está bien- **Rachel cedió y se desplazó en la cama para juntarse a ella-** no sabía que sentías todas esas cosas Quinn.**

**-No tenías por qué**- La morena limpió una de las lágrimas de su chica.

**-Quinn yo…. yo no puedo borrar todo lo que viví con Finn, tienes que entenderlo, son recuerdos muy especiales- **comenzó a explicar Rachel que vio la cara de tristeza de Quinn**- pero tú misma lo has dicho, él ya no está aquí y lo único que he querido hacer con mi vida desde que pasó aquel terrible accidente fue seguir adelante y rehacer mi vida-** acarició la mejilla de la rubia-** y de algún modo tú me has ayudado, no sé que sería de mí ahora mismo si no te hubiese tenido todos estos meses a mi lado escuchándome e iluminando mi día-** ahora era el turno de confesión de Rachel-** puede que Finn fuera el amor de mi vida-** Quinn volvió a desviar la mirada triste-** pero puede que tú también lo seas-** inmediatamente la rubia la miró confusa-** ¿Quién ha establecido que solo podemos tener una persona para cada uno? **

**-Pero…-** intentó quejarse Quinn.

**-Yo le amaba Quinn pero no quiero que eso frene lo que tenemos o lo que podemos tener-** la voz de Rachel era pura ternura-** yo ahora quiero estar contigo y creéme antes de que lo sugieras no te estoy usando para olvidarme de Finn, estoy contigo porque quiero, porque me completas, porque haces mis días mejores…-**su discurso se interrumpió cuando Quinn la besó.

**-No sabes lo que necesitaba oír todo esto-** dijo cuando al fin se separaron.

**-Lo siento Quinn, no tenía ni idea de todo esto-** se disculpó Rachel.

**-No tenías por qué saberlo, no quería decírtelo- **confesó la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo Rachel dolida.

**-Porque tenía miedo de que si te decía todo esto huyeras de mí, por ser una celosa, loca, estúpida-** dijo enumerando Quinn.

**-No huiría de ti Quinn**- la interrumpió la morena.

**-Gracias-** fue la única palabra que pronunció Quinn antes de recostarse sobre la cama con Rachel a su lado.

**-Quinn…**- se decidió a hablar Rachel después de un largo rato abrazando a su chica en aquella cama-** me encanta estar así y no quiero romper el momento pero ¿podemos tumbarnos al sol?**

**-Claro-** Quinn fue incapaz de negarse al tono infantil que había puesto Rachel.

Rachel se levantó de la cama y tiró de Quinn para levantarla y arrastrarla de regreso al jardín, la morena acababa de descubrir los verdaderos miedos e inseguridades que invadían a su chica y no quería que siguiera siendo así, quería mostrarle que ella no estaba siendo un problema de consolación sino que de verdad estaba con ella porque le importaba. Quitó las toallas de las tumbonas y las puso ambas en el césped una al lado de la otra, quería tumbarse lo más cerca posible de Quinn, se recostó sobre la toalla e hizo un gesto a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo junto a ella. La rubia obedeció y nada más tumbarse Rachel cogió su mano y le sonrió dulcemente antes de tumbarse gran rato en silencio a disfrutar el sol, sin dejar ni un solo momento de acariciar la mano y el brazo de la rubia. Cuando el calor fue demasiado Rachel propuso estrenar la piscina, se puso de pie esperando que Quinn se levantara, la rubia no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a aquel tatuaje que había descubierto y Rachel que lo había notado le dio la mano para distraerla y levantarla. En silencio la arrastró a la piscina, Quinn estaba extremadamente callada desde su discurso en la habitación, por lo que decidió llevar la iniciativa e ir bajando las escaleras mientras tiraba de la rubia, el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y ella tenía ganas de jugar.

**-¿A qué esperas?-** le dijo Rachel desde la parte más onda de la piscina a Quinn que seguía bajando las escaleras.

**-Hay que ir poco a poco- **respondió Quinn con una media sonrisa.

**-¿Te ayudaría esto a ir más rápido?- **preguntó Rachel al tiempo que se quitaba la parte de arriba de su bikini y se lo mostraba a la rubia pero seguía con su cuerpo sumergido para que Quinn no la viera.

**-Sin duda**- Quinn ya se encontraba en la piscina nadando hacia Rachel- hola.

**-Hola preciosidad-** dijo Rachel, en el momento en que Quinn llegó a ella la rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello.

Rachel no tardó en acercarse a la boca de Quinn y besarla, la rubia no tardó en posar sus manos en la cadera de su chica y acercarla para profundizar más aún, cuando los minutos pasaron Rachel enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn que poco a poco fue caminando hacia el borde de la piscina, dejando encerrada a la morena entre ella y la pared, todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana había sido extrañado pero lo cierto era que llevaban tres días juntas y era la primera vez que disfrutaban de un momento a solas en casa y no podía aguantar más las ganas que le tenía a su novia y Rachel era la que había empezado aquel juego quitándose el bikini. El aprisionamiento contra la pared hizo que estuvieran aún más juntas que antes, los pezones duros de Rachel por la situación de rozaron los pechos de Quinn a través del bikini lo que provocó que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido en la boca de Rachel mientras se besaban. La morena se separó sonriente para mirar a los ojos un minuto a su novia y ver lo que más le gustaba, deseo y ganas locas de estar con ella en cuerpo y alma igual que la primera vez, dejándose llevar desató el bikini de Quinn dejando a la rubia en igualdad de condiciones, Quinn excitada por aquella situación, por su necesidad de poseer a Rachel y por estar en la piscina bajó su mano para introducirla en el bikini de Rachel, sintió un temblor en Rachel cuando sus dedos rozaron su centro bajo el agua y sonriente fue a besarla mientras seguía jugando y en el momento más inoportuno algo las interrumpió.

**-¿Quinn?-**dijo Judy saliendo al patio cuando no vio a su hija en casa-** ¿dónde estás?**

**-Mamá-** respondió Quinn girándose rápidamente para tapar el cuerpo de Rachel, no le importaba que su madre la viera sin el bikini porque siempre hacía topless en el jardín pero si veía a la morena le venía una buena bronca por lo que estaba haciendo allí**- estábamos... tomando el sol un rato.**

**-Hola señora Fabray-** dijo Rachel apoyada en los hombros de Quinn pero con su cuerpo oculto.

**-Hola Rachel, perdón por interrumpir no sabía que estabas acompañada**- dijo Judy volviendo al interior de la vivienda.

**-No pasa nada-** gritó Quinn que se giró corriendo a mirar a Rachel**- espera aquí-** buceó un par de metros y volvió con algo en sus manos**- toma, por poco nos pilla-** dijo devolviéndole su bikini y cogiendo el suyo.

**-Oh dios mío Quinn, la primera vez que conozco a tu madre y es así-** dijo Rachel poniéndose muy roja- que vergüenza.

**-No pasa nada Rach, no nos ha visto-** dijo Quinn saliendo de la piscina-** vamos a secarnos y entramos a saludar-** cogió una de las toallas y se la pasó amablemente a su chica**- ven-** le ordenó cuando la vio seca y cogió su mano para arrastrarla al interior-** hola mamá, esta es Rachel, mi chica. **

**-Hola Rachel, es un placer-** dijo la mujer dándole la mano a la morena-** ¿quieres quedarte a comer con nosotras?**

**-Igualmente señora Fabray**- dijo amablemente la morena- **me encantaría comer con vosotras pero le dijo a Kurt que comería con él-** dijo mientas hacía un puchero.

**-No pasa nada Rachel, pero antes de volver a Nueva York tienes que comer con nosotras**- dijo Judy seriamente.

**-Lo prometo-** dijo sonriente Rachel-** no me lo perdería por nada- **miró a Quinn sonriendo y cogiendo su mano**- debería irme, no sabía que era tan tarde.**

**-Está bien, te acompaño-** Quinn la ayudó a recoger sus gafas y cremas y después la acompañó a la puerta.

**-Voy a comer con Kurt pero luego estoy libre-** informó Rachel ya en la puerta pero Quinn solo se apoyó en el marco-** por si quieres que te llame y nos vemos…**

**-Claro-** contestó Quinn con una media sonrisa.

**-Hablamos luego-** Rachel se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn.

Por algún motivo había notado que Quinn volvía a estar con el humor como después de su conversación en la habitación por lo que se sintió rara de darle un beso en los labios, sin embargo, cuando ya se iba Rachel agarró su brazo y la giró para darle un dulce beso a modo de despedida y decirle que estaría esperando su llamada, ahora más sonriente que momentos antes.

* * *

_El tema del tatuaje tenía que salir en algún momento y ha llevado a mostrar las verdaderas inseguridades que siempre ha sentido Quinn, sobre todo respecto a Finn... creo que ha sido una conversación sincera por parte de la rubia y Rachel por fin sabe como se siente de verdad... Que no cunda el pánico! Las chicas están bien y estarán mejor que bien, van a salir más reforzadas a partir de esto, lo verán en el próximo capítulo! _

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios y opiniones! Un gran saludo =) _


	9. No significó nada

Rachel se acercó en un momento a su casa para cambiarse, tenía el bikini mojado y no iba a ir a comer con Kurt así, por suerte para ella el muchacho se llevaba bien con sus padres y no le importaba estar en el salón hablando con ellos mientras ella se duchaba y cambiaba. Cuando estuvo listo decidieron ir a un restaurante de ensaladas no muy lejano a donde vivía la chica, en los días que llevaba allí aún no había visto a Kurt y quería pasar un rato con él, en Nueva York tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo para verse esa verano entre sus ensayos, el trabajo del chico y las visitas de Blaine así que agradeció haber organizado esa comida porque además quería comentarle todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Quinn y con el tema de Finn.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, uno en frente del otro y comenzaron a ponerse al día de lo que les había ocurrido últimamente, al parecer era definitivo que Blaine se mudaba al loft con ellos en unas semanas justo antes de que el curso en NYADA comenzara, a Rachel no le importaba, se llevaba bien con el chico e iba a vivir en la habitación de Kurt así que ella tenía poco más que decir, pero lo cierto era que el apartamento ya estaba llenándose mucho porque Sam aún no había conseguido encontrar trabajo e iba a quedarse con ellos en el sofá las primeras semanas mientras encontraba algo para ganar dinero y mantenerse por sí mismo, lo que hacía que el apartamento estuviera más abarrotado aún. Artie no era problema ya que había decidido quedarse en la residencia de su escuela de directores que no quedaba lejos qdel apartamento de los chicos. Además Rachel suponía que después del verano Santana volvería a la ciudad y lo más probable era que se llevara a Brittany con ella, definitivamente eran muchos allí, comenzaron a bromear sobre la posibilidad de alquilar una mayor casa para todos a Rachel le dio un poco de pena que todos sus amigos estuvieran terminando en Nueva York y Quinn estuviera tan lejos.

Una vez tuvieron la comida delante de ellos Rachel no aguantó más, tuvo que confesarle a su mejor amigo todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Quinn, comenzó confesando que se había hecho aquel tatuaje, hecho que enterneció a Kurt, y después la conversación y los miedos que Quinn había confesado más tarde como consecuencia de todo aquello. El chico estaba realmente sorprendido por la reacción de Quinn, nadie pensaría unos años atrás que la gran Quinn Fabray podía sentirse así de insegura y desplazada a veces por alguien, a pesar de que Finn era su hermano y siempre había querido que estuviera con su mejor amiga, eso ya no podía pasar, por lo que ahora su único objetivo era que la chica fuera feliz y Quinn lo estaba consiguiendo día a día.

**-Rachel, es lógico que le halla dolido-** admitió el muchacho-** ¿cómo te sentirías si ella tuviera un tatuaje con el nombre de Puck?**

**-No es lo mismo-** protestó la morena.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Porque Puck está vivo y Finn no?-** sabía que esa pregunta había sido dura, a él mismo le había dolido usar aquello contra su amiga.

**-Es… es…- **a Rachel no le salían las palabras.

**-Entiéndela**- volvió a pedirle Kurt**- Quinn lo ha dado todo por ti desde que os reunisteis en el Glee Club- **cogió la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo-** y lo de Finn no fue hace tanto, es lógico que a veces esté insegura… casi te casas con mi hermano Rachel.**

**-Está bien, está bien- **reconoció Rachel-** pero ya le dicho está mañana que quería estar con ella y todo eso**- se lo había explicado minutos antes a Kurt.

**-Y sé que te ha creía y que está feliz de oír eso- **Kurt estaba siendo realmente comprensivo con aquello**- pero es normal que hoy que ha pasado esto ella esté un poco más rara, hazle algo especial y bonito para que se le olvide. **

**-Le dije que la llamaría para quedar con ella más tarde-** comenzó a decir Rachel**- quizás… he tenido una idea.**

Rachel le contó a Kurt su plan y le pidió algo de ayuda al chico para llevarlo a cabo, el chico aceptó, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga pidiéndole ayuda para ser feliz y no podía recharzarlo. La morena llamó a media tarde a Quinn para citarla antes de la hora de la cena, no quiso darle más detalles, solo que tenía una sorpresa para ella, y así fue, la primera sopresa se la llevó Quinn cuando al salir de su casa se encontró con Kurt en lugar de Rachel, se aproximó al chico para pedirle explicaciones pero antes de que pudiera hablar Kurt le dijo que debía ir con él obligatoriamente. La rubia se montó en el coche y esperó pacientemente a que el muchacho la dejara sobre la colina de la ciudad, una zona de parque desde que se observaba toda la ciudad, pudo ver el coche de Rachel allí aparcado pero ni rastro de la morena hasta que Kurt le indicó por donde debía ir. La rubia caminó en la dirección que le dijo y se encontró con una sonriente Rachel de pie sobre una manta de picnic de cuadros roja, velas y comida sobre el césped.

**-Rach…-**dijo acercándose a la morena-** esto es muy romántico. **

**-Quería hacer algo especial-** dijo tímidamente Rachel antes de recibir un beso de Quinn y seguir hablando cuando se separaron-** lo de esta mañana ha sido raro y quería arreglar las cosas y hablar contigo.**

**-Rachel, estamos bien- **dijo seria y poco convincentemente la rubia**- no había falta que hicieras esto.**

**-Quería hacerlo Quinn, ahora lo entenderás-** cogió su mano y le indicó que se sentara.

**-Está bien- **aceptó la rubia sentándose y aceptando un vaso de vino que le ofrecía su chica**- gracias-** vio como Rachel sacaba varias cosas de comer de una pequeña cesta a su lado-** tiene todo muy buena pinta-** reconoció dulcemente por los gestos de la chica.

**-Kurt me ha ayudado-** reconoció avergonzada.

**-Rachel… me encanta esto pero… ¿qué querías decirme?-** preguntó impaciente la rubia.

**-¿Sabes porqué he elegido este sitio?-** dijo tras un largo sorbo de su vaso y vio a la rubia negar con la cabeza-** es el lugar donde Finn me trajo por primera vez a una cita.**

**-Vaya… hoy el día es monotema-** dejó escapar Quinn sin pensar que se puso incómoda por lo que acababa de oir.

**-Quiero que escuches todo lo que voy a decir ¿Vale?-** le pidió la morena pacientemente y esperó a que Quinn aceptara**- te he traído porque quiero que entiendas que no voy a poder borrar los recuerdos que tengo de Finn o lo que viví con él en sitios como este-** Quinn apartaba la mirada incómoda, le dolía oír eso**- pero eso no va a impedir que pueda crear recuerdos nuevos, recuerdos contigo- **cogió la mano de la rubia-** todo lo que te he dicho esta mañana es de verdad Quinn, estoy contigo porque eres genial y por mil razones más no porque te esté usando como sustituta de nadie, hay una fila línea entre tu pasado y tu futuro y creía que nunca la trazaría pero gracias a ti la he trazado y cruzado -** se quedó en silencio para levantar la barbilla de Quinn y hacer que la mirara**- y no quiero que pienses otra cosa que no sea en lo mucho que quiero estar contigo y cuanto me voy a morir cada día en Nueva York porque no estás conmigo-** la morena finalizó el discurso que le había costado horas preparar.

-**Rach… yo…yo…-** Quinn no sabía que decir, Rachel había hecho y dicho todo aquello porque quería que estuvieran completamente bien, no quería dejar nada que pudiera afectarles sin hablar-** gracias-** la morena se quedó impactada, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba-** eres increíble y quiero que siempre seamos así, que hablemos todo lo que nos pasa y seamos capaces de superarlo-** se acercó a Rachel todo lo que pudo**- el día de hoy, estas conversaciones han sido un gran paso para nuestra relación.**

**-Pero…¿Estamos bien?-** preguntó la morena para asegurarse.

**-Mejor que nunca-** agarró la cara de Rachel y la besó profundamente**- soy muy muy feliz contigo.**

**-Y yo contigo rubia- **respondió Rachel después de un largo rato besándose.

Pasaron el resto de la noche en aquella colina, cenando, viendo el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, después de aquel gueto y aquella conversación Quinn olvidó todas las inseguridades que le habían invadido aquella mañana en la piscina, y el resto de días en Lima fueron un sueño para ella. Ahora que los padres de Rachel y Judy sabían que las chicas estaban juntas, les había dado un grado de confianza y libertad antes inexistente, Quinn entraba y salía de casa de Rachel a cada rato y la morena hacía lo propio en casa de la rubia. Disfrutaban de la piscina, de tomar el sol, de ir a cenar y pasear, y de aprovechar cada minuto juntas, esos días estaban siendo los mejores de los últimos meses y eso traía como consecuencia que la separación sería más dura aún.

Rachel regresaba a Nueva York, donde ya estaban Kurt, Santana, Britt, Blaine, Sam y Artie, al menos le consolaba no estar sola en la ciudad, y Quinn se dirigía a Yale apenas dos días más tarde de que Rachel se hubiera marchado, sus clases comenzaban el 1 de Septiembre igual que los chicos en NYADA. Ninguna quería regresar a su vida rutinaria y eso hizo tan dura la última noche, habían decidido salir a cenar y aunque se estaban diviertiendo, se notaba en el ambiente que el humor de ambas era algo triste en ese momento, Quinn llevó a Rachel a su casa en coche y la despedida fue infinita, la morena no salía del coche a pesar de que lo repitiera cada cinco minutos, quería seguir besando a Quinn para compensar todo el tiempo que estaría sin probar sus labios.

-**Me voy a sentir culpable si mañana pierdes el avión**- dijo Quinn entre besos.

**-¿Por qué cogí un vuelo tan temprano?- **respondió Rachel completamente aislada de sus pensamientos.

**-Porque tal y como llegas te vas a ensayar- **le recordó Quinn agarrándola de la cintura para pegarla más a ella.

**-Oh… Cierto- **aquella frase le hizo volver a la realidad y separarse triste de la rubia.

**-No quiero que te vayas-** pidió Quinn lo que hizo que la cara de pena de Rachel aumentara.

**-Yo quiero irme pero que vengas conmigo-** pidió la morena-haz la maleta y ven conmigo.

**-Me encantaría Rach pero no puedo dejar la universidad-** ahora era Quinn la que tenía cara de pena- **no estés triste amor, estos días han sido fenomenales y eso es lo que voy a recordar todos los días en mi habitación de Yale.**

**-Tienes razón-** reconoció la morena**- te voy a echar mucho de menos. **

**-Y yo a ti-** Rachel dio un último beso profundo y dulce antes de dirigirse al interior de su casa.

El día siguiente fue realmente duro para Rachel, tuvo que levantarse realmente temprano, coger el avión varias horas hasta llegar a la ciudad e ir directamente hacia el teatro con maleta incluida para un largo día de ensayos en el que tuvo que ponerse al día sobre los nuevos horarios, planes de ensayos y pruebas, si hasta ahora había sido un gran trabajo a partir de ahora iba a ser incluso más duro, las horas de trabajo aumentaban y debía compaginarlo con las clases, empezaba a dudar de cuando tendría tiempo para dormir. Llegó al apartamento con ganas de hablar con Quinn para contarle su día y después dormir, pero el loft estaba abarrotado de gente por lo que al final tuvo que quedarse un rato con sus amigos hasta que consiguió irse a su habitación a dormir.

El regreso de la rubia a Yale tampoco fue algo muy sencillo, el día que comenzó la universidad supo que solo volvería a Lima en contadas ocasiones, que era parte del pasado pero después de esa semana con Rachel solo quería volver o ir a Nueva York o donde fuera que estuviera la chica. Además, este curso tendría que compartir habitación de nuevo en la residencia, no era que le importara, las habitaciones eran grandes y tenían un pequeño salón propio y baño, mientras fuera una chica no le importaba, tendría algo más de compañía pero esperaba que le tocara alguien simpático y parecido a ella. La idea de Quinn compartiendo habitación no hacía una especial ilusión a Rachel que terminó por aceptar aquella idea porque confiaba plenamente en su chica.

Habían transcurrido unas semanas desde su regreso a la gran ciudad y los ensayos cuando a la salida de uno de ellos, el productor de la obra se acercó para hablar con Rachel, tenía un regalo preparado para ella, un coche y una limusina disponible 24 horas para todo lo que su estrella quisiera, la morena adoró aquel regalo, le iba a ahorrar mucho tiempo de ir y venir a clases y ensayos, necesita ese tiempo como fuera así que terminó por aceptar aquel regalo a pesar de que en un principio le pareciera un poco excesivo. No tardó en ganarse varias críticas de sus amigos por aceptar aquel regalo, y en llamarla estrella o diva, a Rachel le dolían aquellos comentarios a pesar de que intentaba ignorarlos todo lo que podía, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el apartamento siguiera lleno, no podían seguir viviendo en aquella condiciones y tenía que hablarlo con Kurt tarde o temprano.

Era un viernes, llegaba cansada de NYADA, ese día solo había tenido ensayos por la mañana debido a unos problemas técnicos en el teatro, y en el apartamento los chicos y Santana habían pedido pizza para cenar, sus pocas ganas de preparar algo cuando llegó le hizo unirse a sus amigos en el sofá.

**-Ohhh…- **se escuchó decir en el salón cuando Blaine le dio de comer a Kurt románticamente.

**-Ya basta Lady Hummel, no me apetece tanto romanticismo a la hora de comer-** protestó Santana.

**-Ya nos reiremos de ti cuando Britt regrese**- dijo Rachel en defensa de su amigo.

**-O de ti cuando Quinn esté por aquí-** ahora era Santana la que contraatacaba**- si pones esas caras hablando por teléfono con ella tienes que ser insufrible cuando están juntas.**

**-Yo no pongo ninguna cara-** se defendió la morena.

**-Claro que sí- **se burló la latina-** aunque no me extraña que te tenga loca, esa chica sabe lo que hace y lo hace muy bien.**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó Rachel tensándose en el sofá, todos se habían quedado callados.

**-De que la rubia para ser tan puritana en el instituto sabe muy bien lo que hacer en la cama- siguió riendo la latina.**

**-Espera, espera ¿qué estás diciendo?-** dijo Rachel sin entender nada confusa.

**-Veo que Quinn no te lo ha contado-** ahora era Santana la sorprendida.

**-Santana, habla YA-** le ordenó Rachel con un grito.

**-Quinn y yo nos acostamos en la boda de Mr Shue el año pasado-** confesó la latina sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir**- fue muy interesante, se le da bien jugar ahí abajo. **

**-¿Qué… Quinn y tú? Eso no es posible-** Rachel estaba asimilando lo que oía.

-**Te aseguro que lo es, hubo repetición la mañana siguiente- **se burló Santana riendo pero paró cuando sintió como Rachel le pegaba una torta en la cara-** ¿que coño haces?**

**-Es la última vez que hablas así de mi chica- **Blaine y Sam se levantaron para agarrar a las chicas antes de que algo más ocurriera.

-**Soltadme- **dijo Rachel conteniendo sus lágrimas por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Santana no hizo nada cuando los chicos la soltaron, en el fondo sabía que le había hecho daño a Rachel con aquella confesión, la había visto aguantar sus lágrimas y no podía culparla por lo que no se vengó por aquella torta, se sentó en silencio con sus amigos en el sofá mientras la morena se había marchado corriendo a su habitación. Rachel no sabía que hacer, quería hablar con Quinn, comprobar que eso era cierto, no podía seguir así pero hacía rato que la rubia le había dicho que se iba a dormir y no cogía el teléfono, de repente sin pensar aquello, como un acto de locura tuvo una idea, cogió su teléfono y mandó un mensaje.

Media hora después salía de su habitación con un bolso, sus compañeros la vieron salir e intentaron preguntar donde iba pero la morena, aún con los ojos rojos los ignoró. Como había prometido, Dimitri, su chófer estaba allí con el coche, el muchacho le abrió la puerta y le preguntó donde deseaba ir, la morena no tardó en decir _'a Yale, New Heaven' _el muchacho puso cara extraña al principio pero cuando Rachel lo pidió por favor con aquella cara el hombre supo que ocurría algo y cumpliría los deseos de su jefa. El camino no era tan largo pero a Rachel se le hizo eterno, le había dolido mucho escuchar que su amiga y su novia se habían acostado antes pero le dolía más aún que Quinn le hubiese mentido, habían hablado varias veces sobre sus relaciones o parejas anteriores y la rubia siempre decía que eran cosas sin importancia o nada relevantes para ellas, no sabía en que pensaba Quinn pero sin duda acostarse con su amiga y compañera de piso a Rachel le parecía algo relevante al menos como para contarlo.

Una hora y algo después Dimitri le anunció que habían llegado a la residencia que la chica le había indicado, Rachel se serenó, limpió sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que habitación y edificio le había dicho Quinn que tenía ese año. Cuando lo hizo le dijo a su chofer que podía marcharse ya buscaría una forma de marcharse de allí cuando todo estuviera resuelto con la rubia. Cogió su bolso y fue caminando por los diferentes hasta que encontró el edificio 3, una vez en su interior el guardia del edificio le preguntó porqué estaba allí, algo preocupado por la cara y los ojos inchados de la chicas, Rachel dijo que iba a visitar a Quinn por una emergencia familiar, algo que tenía que contar en persona, había hecho gala de sus dotes de actriz por lo que no fue raro que el guardia la dejara pasar y le indicara el camino que debía seguir hasta la habitación 112, la de Quinn. Respiró para tranquilizarse antes de llamar una vez suavemente a la puerta, como nadie respondía su enfado fue creciendo lo que incrementó la intensidad a la que llamaba a la puerta, por fin después de un rato la puerta se abrió.

**-Hay algunos que intentamos dormir-** Quinn abrió de mala gana la puerta pero al ver a Rachel se quedó sin saber que hacer-** Rachel- **consiguió decir y cuando reaccionó intentó lanzarse a los brazos de la chica pero la morena la frenó**-¿qué pasa? ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Tenía que hablar contigo- **consiguió decir Rachel-** ¿puedo pasar? **

**-Claro, entra-** Quinn se apartó sin entender nada para dejar pasar a Rachel, por suerte para ellas su compañera había salido de fiesta aquella noche**- Rach… me estás preocupando.**

**-Siéntate**- le ordenó la morena y Quinn obedeció, hubo un largo silencio antes de que la morena se decidiera a hablar de nuevo**- ¿te acostaste con Santana?**

**-Pero.. ¿Qué?**- preguntó Quinn sin entender como lo sabía y a qué venía aquello.

**-¿Te acostaste con Santana?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Yo… Si-** terminó de reconocer y vio la cara de decepción en su novia.

**-Vaya- **fue la respuesta de Rachel que comenzaba a enfadarse, Quinn no sabía que deci**r- y…¿no te pareció algo destacable como para contármelo? **

**-Yo…. es que… no fue nada Rachel-** se defendió aún sin creerse que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Rachel allí.

**-No fue nada acostarte con mi compañera de piso y amiga, con quien te has pasado medio verano en Lima**- la atacó la morena.

**-Rachel, fue algo de una vez, no he vuelto a hacer nada con Santana- **se defendió de nuevo la rubia-** ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?**- dijo cuando la vio dando vueltas a su habitación.

**-No Quinn, no quiero-** protestó Rachel en tono infantil-** me mentiste, me dijiste que no habías tenido nada importante con ninguna chica.**

**-Y así es, no fue nada importante- **intentó explicarle Quinn**- fue algo del alcohol y…**

**-¿Y qué?-** preguntó con un grito Rachel.

**-Y mis ganas de olvidarme de ti-** la cara de la morena cambió de inmediato al oír aquello-** ¿sabes lo que fue para mí verte después de tantos meses con aquel vestido? ¿Sabes lo que fue que casi no cruzáramos palabra en todo el día? ¿Sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haber ido cuando te vi allí? **

**-Eso no justifica que no me lo contaras- **Rachel no quería ceder tan fácilmente ante la rubia.

**-No, no lo hace, te explico el porque lo hice y no debería porque no estaba contigo, no teníamos nada- **Quinn fue dura pero si Rachel no cedía ella tampoco.

**-Lo sé-** dijo Rachel ya más calmada.

**-Cuando nos reencontramos estabas enfadada con Santana y no te lo conté, la primera vez que íbamos a hacerlo y me preguntaste no era el momento de sacar el tema- **comenzó a explicar la rubia que también se había calmado-** debía de habértelo contado pero no supe como sacar ese tema, es algo raro. **

**-Es que Santana se acostó con Finn antes que yo y contigo antes que yo e intentó quitarme el papel en Broadway… -** dijo Rachel perdida en sus pensamientos**- no entiendo porqué hace esas cosas.**

**-Quizás debas tener una autentica conversación sincera con ella- **la rubia se acercó a la morena para sentarse junto a ella **-Dime una cosa-** Rachel le prestó atención-** ¿Qué te ha molestado más que me acostara con Santana o que no te lo halla contado?**

**-Las dos pero algo más que me haya enterado por ella y no por ti-** la respuesta de Rachel era sincera, le dolía que su amiga y su novia hubieran tenido algo pero le dolía más saber que Quinn le había mentido u ocultado algo.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó por fin Quinn-** lo siento por no habértelo dicho y porque te hayas enterado así , habértelo hecho pasar mal y que hayas venido hasta aquí en mitad de un viernes noche, lo siento mi amor.**

**-Da igual- **dijo Rachel en apenas un hilo de voz.

**-Ven aquí- **le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia ella-** si hubiese sabido esa noche que en un futuro tú y yo estaríamos así nunca lo habría hecho ¿me perdonas?- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza aún callada-** ¿Estás bien?-** La morena hizo un movimiento de hombros insegura de cómo se encontraba, perdonaba a Quinn después de oír sus explicaciones pero eso no quitaba las horas anteriores que había pasado-** No quiero verte así, me duele mucho verte llorar.**

**-Soy una reina del drama-** dijo esta vez con una media sonrisa que se contagió a Quinn.

**-No digas eso- **dijo quitándole importancia la rubia- estabas asustada porque te había ocultado cosas y por todas las inseguridades que eso trae.

**-Tienes razón, estoy asustada-** reconoció Rachel siendo sincera**- de nosotras, de ti, de mi.**

**-Amor, tranquila, para que esto funcione tienes que dejar ir todas esas inseguridades de una vez por todas y confiar en mi-** le pidió Quinn acariciando su mejilla.

**-Lo hago, confío en ti- **dijo en un tono más bajo la morena-** lo que me asusta más aun, tienes mi corazón, eres capaz de romperme-** Rachel volvía a estar a punto de llorar.

**-Nunca haría eso- **le dijo muy seriamente Quinn**- te lo prometo que nunca voy a hacer nada que te haga daño, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Vale- **asintió Rachel**-pero si que soy una reina del drama, podía haber llamado pero no, he pedido a mi chofer que me traiga un viernes de madrugada a New Heaven solo para montarte un numerito de celos a mi chica-** dijo avergonzada la morena por lo que había hecho.

**-Suena muy bien cuando dices en voz alta mi chica- d**ijo Quinn ignorando el resto de lo que Rachel había dicho.

**-Lo eres, eres mía- **agarró a Quinn por la cintura fuertemente-** no de Santana-** añado en un susurro que la rubia escuchó perfectamente seguido de una beso posesivo.

**-Recuérdame que llame a Santana-** dijo la rubia cuando se separaron y la cara de Rachel volvió a cambiar- **tengo que darle las gracias, a pesar del numerito que has montado si no hubiera sido por ella no estarías aquí. **

**-Casi un mes es mucho tiempo- **dijo Rachel que ignoró la parte de dar las gracias a la latina.

**-Te echaba de menos-** Quinn acarició la mejilla de la morena suavemente.

**-Y yo a ti-** Rachel rompió la distancia para darle otro beso a la chica.

**-Espera, espera-** dijo Quinn separándose de ella, Rachel la miró expectante**- ¿tú mañana no tenías un ensayo por la mañana? **

**-Oh mierda- **dijo Rachel cuando vio que la rubia tenía razón-** dios, dios en qué estaba pensando.**

**-En mí**- se burló la rubia que vio la cara de preocupación de Rachel**- es muy tarde Rachel, no puedes irte ahora. **

**-Ya pero…**- intentó protestar.

**-¿No existe la posibilidad de que se cancele y puedas pasar el día aquí conmigo?- **le pidió Quinn con cara de pena-** por favor.**

**-Está bien- **aceptó Rachel tras un largo rato**- voy a escribirle a Rupert diciéndole que estoy aquí por una emergencia familiar y que el lunes recupero las horas de mañana. **

**-¿Aceptará?-** preguntó Quinn.

**-Espero que sí, sino me espera una buena- **dijo Rachel resignada, quería quedarse pero sabía que le podía traer problemas.

Cogió el móvil para mandar aquel mensaje a su director rezando porque todo saliera bien, cuando lo hizo levantó la cabeza y vio a Quinn observándola en frente suya, la rubia le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y ella obedeció, cuando llegó a su destino la chica la abrazó durante largo rato, quería transmitirle que todo estaba bien y que se alegraba de tenerla allí, era muy tarde así que propuso irse a dormir y descansar, ya tendrían tiempo a la mañana siguiente de hablar, la morena le pidió un pijama a Quinn, se le había olvidado coger uno con las prisas porque no tenía previsto pasar la noche allí. Al terminar de vestirse pudo ver a Quinn ya metida en la cama esperándola, con la cabeza baja aún algo avergonzada por ir allí de esa forma se unió a la rubia que no tardó ni un segundo en rodearla con sus brazos y dejar un dulce beso en su cabeza, apenas un minuto después estaban profundamente dormidas, había sido un día extraño y agotador.

**-Sí Kurt, no te preocupes-** dijo la rubia a la mañana siguiente-** está aquí conmigo- **Rachel se despertó al escuchar a Quinn habla**r- está bien, estamos bien-** la morena se quedó escuchando sin salir de la cama-** ya te lo contará ella, si, espero verte pronto- **a la morena le gustó oír eso ya que implicaba una visita de Quinn a la ciudad, colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada a la cama-** buenos días pequeña.**

**-Hola- **respondió la morena que vio como Quinn se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella-** ¿has dormido bien? **

**-Contigo aquí, mejor que nunca-** respondió sonriente la rubia.

**-¿Y tú compañera?**- preguntó Rachel cuando vio la cama de enfrene vacía.

**-No ha venido a dormir, estará con alguien- **dijo Quinn, la verdad que no le importaba**- ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy? **

**-Lo que tú quieras- **Rachel estiró la mano para coger su móvil**- parece que Rupert me ha dado permiso pero dice que es la última que me deja pasar que no podemos perder más ensayos. **

**-Siento que te regañen por mí-** se disculpó Quinn, al fin y al cabo si estaban allí era por su culpa.

**-No pasa nada, como bien dijiste me alegra que de todo esto haya salido que podamos vernos aunque sea un día-** la morena debía admitir que Quinn había tenido razón en eso.

**-Entonces vamos a aprovechar el día-** tendió su mano para levantar a Rachel de la cama-** vamos a ver el campus, te llevo a comer y ya luego vemos que más hacemos.**

**-Me parece bien-** aceptó sonriente Rachel tras dar un rápido beso a Quinn e ir a su armario para robarle algo de ropa.

Como la rubia le había dicho la llevó a ver el campus donde estudiaba, a pesar de ser sábado había alumnos por allí estudiando y ensayando, como no habían desayunado Quinn guió a Rachel hasta el puesto de café que solía frecuentar casi todas las mañanas, por suerte para ellas, en septiembre aún hacía buen tiempo así que pudieron disfrutar de su desayuno sentadas en el césped al sol. A Quinn le encantaba tener a Rachel allí, era su territorio, su mundo como decía la morena y disfrutaba enseñándoselo, al contrario que en Nueva York donde la chica era pura confianza y caminaba decidida, allí Rachel iba tímida, siguiendo los pasos y órdenes de Quinn, a la rubia le pareció un nuevo lado adorable de su chica. Le mostró sus clases y salas de ensayo donde por fin ese año comenzaba a dar interpretación, técnica vocal o improvisación, por fin había terminado con la mayoría de teóricas y podía comenzar a experimentar más y mostrar sus cualidades. A Rachel le gustó aquello, era una buena escuela y Quinn parecía encajar allí perfectamente, se veía que le apasionaba estar allí por la forma de hablar que tenía al explicarle las cosas a Rachel, la morena supo que después de ese día no iba a poder perdible ni sugerirle a su chica que cambiara sus estudios allí por Nueva York.

Después de pasar el día en el campus y dejar que Quinn la llevará a comer y a tomar otra café tranquilamente en una terraza la morena le propuso a su chica pasar las horas que le quedaban tranquilamente en su residencia, Quinn aceptó la idea encantada por lo que se dirigió de regreso a su habitación, para su mala suerte, esta vez su compañera de cuarto si estaba allí y se quedó sorprendida cuando Quinn le presentó a su novia, sin duda Vanesa no sabía de las preferencias de su compañera hasta ese momento, aunque Quinn le dijo que no hacía falta, la chica decidió darle intimidad a su compañera y dejarla sola con su novia, lo que la rubia agradeció enormemente.

Quinn preparó algo rápido para cenar en la cocina común de la planta y lo llevó a la habitación, donde Rachel había preparado el salón para ver una película relajadamente, era agradable tener a la chica allí, en su habitación, tumbada en el sofá mientras seguían viendo aquella película elegida por la rubia. A Rachel le estaba pareciendo tremendamente aburrida pero no le importaba porque llevaba la mitad del tiempo viendo como Quinn estaba completamente atenta a la televisión, cuando la rubia le pilló mirando Rachel no apartó la mirada, al contrario intentó transmitirle las ganas que le tenía y por ello trepó sobre ella para besarla.

Durante largo rato se acariciarion, se besaron y se exploraron como llevaban semanas sin hacer, la mano de Rachel fue bajando hasta el principio del vestido que llevaba su chica aquel día, sin tardar en deslizarse bajo ella, quería hacer a Quinn suya e iba a hacerlo allí mismo, llegó poco a poco a su ropa interior, sin dejar de besar en ningún momento a la rubia que estaba enloquecida por lo que estaba haciendo Rachel, sin haberle quitado el vestido bajó su tanga para acariciar con sus dedos el centro de su chica ya hinchado y húmedo por ella.

Recorrió poco a poco cada milímetro, descubriendo los miles de puntos nerviosos de la zona, no paraba de acariciar el centro de la chica ya que Quinn dejaba escapar gemidos en su boca entre los besos, y lo que en un principio empezó como suaves caricias fue convirtiendo en algo más pasional y de mayor contacto. Con la otra mano jugaba con uno de los pecho de la chica aún sobre el vestido, Quinn no tardó en perder la cordura y comenzar a jadear cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar a ella, Rachel agilizó el movimiento de sus dedos en el centro de Quinn e incluso metió uno de ellos en su interior para hacerla disfrutar más, fue cuando notó las pareces de Quinn apretando su dedo y el cuerpo tenso de la chica, lo había conseguido, la chica había llegado al orgasmo gracias a ella. Esperó a que su cuerpo se relajara para sacar su mano y volver a besar a Quinn apasionadamente, estaba dispuesta a compensar la de noches que había pasado sola allí mismo pero esta vez la rubia la frenó dejando a Rachel confusa.

Quinn se levantó y tiró de la mano de la chica hacia la cama, donde la tumbo para subirse a ella de rodilla y besarla, ahora era su turno de hacer subir al cielo a Rachel.

**-Buenos días cariño-** dijo Quinn al despertar a la mañana siguiente.

**-mmmm- **un gruñido fue todo lo que emitió Rachel antes de darse la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

**-Rach… me encanta tenerte aquí en la cama pero es casi la hora de comer**-intentó explicar a su chica**- y Dimitri estará aquí en un rato para recogerte. **

**-No quiero**- protestó infantilmente.

**-Si no te levantas no me despediré de ti- **amenazó la rubia saliendo de la cama.

**-De eso nada-** Rachel había reaccionado inmediatamente y ya estaba de pie junto a la rubia.

Quinn preparó algo rápido de comer anets de recoger las pocas cosas con las que la morena había llegado y la acompañó al exterior, donde se sentaron al sol, esperando a que Dimitri llegara. Rachel descansaba apoyada en Quinn sin hablar, solo disfrutando del olor de su chica unos últimos minutos hasta que vio el coche negro aparecer y pararse frente a ellas. Dimitri bajó para saludar a las chicas y abrir la puerta del coche para dejar entrara Rachel cuando estuviera lista. Tristemente la morena se levantó y arrastró a Quinn hasta el coche, la rubia no tardó en agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia ella para besarla, se separaron cuando necesitaron aire pero se quedaron a centímetros mirándose fijamente. Fue la morena quien desgraciadamente rompió aquel contacto visual, no quería tener esperando más tiempo a Dimitri, bastante que hacía hecho al muchacho ir allí. Con un te echaré de menos la rubia dejó ir la mano de Quinn al interior de aquel coche negro. Rachel se pasó medio viaje durmiendo, la noche anterior había sido intensa con la rubia y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente le esperaban más de horas de ensayo para compensar las horas del sábado por la mañana.

**-Por fin estás aquí-** dijo Kurt cuando la vio entrar por la puerta para acercarse a darle un abrazo.

**-Hola Kurt-** la chica correspondió a su amig**o- siento no haberte dicho donde iba.**

**-Quinn me avisó en cuanto llegaste y a la mañana siguiente me llamó- **explicó el chico.

**-Fue un impulso, necesitaba ir y hablar con ella, verla, escucharla-** reflexionó la morena mientras se sentaba en el sofá-** espera, esto esta muy tranquilo-** dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.

**-Tengo buenas noticias para tí-** Rachel se giró para mirar expectante a su compañero**- Blaine y Sam se mudan con Mercedes, así que volvemos a estar Santana tú y yo aquí-** finalmente añadió-** al menos hasta que Britt vuelva y Santana decida que hace. **

**-Espera, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Mercedes? ¿Está aquí?- **preguntó sorprendida, se iba dos días y las cosas cambiaban tanto.

**-Está aquí para grabar su disco y tiene un apartamento propio-** explicó Kurt.

**-Pero… Blaine y tú…¿Estais bien? ¿por qué se va?- **preguntó Rachel temiendo la respuesta.

**-Si, es solo que no estamos preparados para vivir juntos, nos iba a perjudicar- **Rachel se acercó y abrazó a su amigo**- pero todo está bien entre nosotros y espero que tú con Quinn también.**

**-Si, hablamos, me explicó lo ocurrido y todo bien-** pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de Kurt-** creo que ahora debería hablar con Santana, sobrereaccioné con aquella bofetada y huída.**

**-No ha vuelto a hablar del tema ni ha dicho nada-** la informó Kurt**- pero sí, deberías. **

**-Lo haré- **reconoció Rachel**- pero ahora solo quiero irme a la cama, mañana tengo que madrugar muchísimo y me espera un largo día.**

Se despidió de su amigo y se marchó a su habitación, quería dormir pero antes se aseguró de escribirle a Quinn que estaba en casa perfectamente y que la echaba ya de menos, se sintió culpable cuando la rubia le confesó que estaba estudiando porque al día siguiente debía llevar memorizado varios textos y aún no los había empezado por razones obvias.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste! El tema del sexo Quinntana tenía que aparecer pero me alegro que les haya servido para vanzar en la relación! Ahora Rachel deberá tener una conversación seria con Santana también... Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Los adoro :)_

_Un gran saludo, nos vemos pronto! _


	10. NYADA

Durante los siguientes días de su descubrimiento sobre Santana y Quinn no había visto a la latina ni una vez, estaba trabajando el doble el la cafetería sobre todo en los turnos de noche, lo que hacía que el poco tiempo que Rachel pasaba en el apartamento no coincidiera con ella. Realmente quería hablar con su compañera, si con Quinn todo estaba bien debía de hacer las paces con su amiga también y disculparse por la bofetada que le había dado sin motivo aparente. No fue hasta casi el fin de semana cuando consiguió coincidir durante la hora de la cena en el apartamento con la chica.

**-Santana, ¿podemos hablar?-** dijo acercándose sigilosamente a la chica.

**-Depende, ¿vas a volverte loca de nuevo?**- le dijo la chica aún sin mirarla.

**-Lo siento Santana- **se disculpó para llamar su atención-** no sabía nada sobre ese asunto y sobre reaccioné un poco.**

**-Creía que Quinn te lo había contado, os pasáis horas hablando de cualquier cosa**- se defendió la latina.

**-No lo hizo**- aquella frase dejo un rastro de pena en su voz**- fui a hablar con ella.**

**-¿Esa noche?- **preguntó Santana sorprendida.

**-Si…-** reconoció la morena-** necesitaba hablar las cosas con ella en persona. **

**-¿Todo fue bien?- **se preocupó la chica, llevaba días sin hablar con Rachel y no sabía como estaban las cosas con la rubia.

**-Después de un rato hablando, lo solucionamos-** a Rachel se le escapó una sonrisa pensando en Quinn-** no estábamos juntas, no puedo reprocharle nada… ni a ti-** terminó añadiendo.

-**Tienes razón- **dijo inflando su ego**- pero yo también me pasé un poco hablando de esa forma de Quinn.**

**-Si, tu actitud no ayudó-** le reprochó Rachel**- pero mi bofetada tampoco ayudó.**

**-Sabes pegar bien para ser tan pequeña-** se burló Santana contagiando la risa a Rachel.

**-Santana siento todo esto-** comenzó a decir- **pero es que después de lo del musical y de que también te acostaras con Finn en su momento… esto me dolió mucho. **

**-Creía que eso ya estaba hablado y olvidado- **soltó Santana seria.

**-Y lo estaba… es solo que lo de Quinn me lo recordó y…-** no sabía como terminar aquella frase.

**-¿Y qué? Venga di lo que piensas-** la retó Santana.

**-Que no entiendo el porqué lo haces, porque esa necesidad de querer lo que yo tengo- **por fin estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensara.

**-No es eso…¿La verdad?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza con miedo de lo que fuera a escuchar**- me acosté con Finn porque era demasiado cobarde para decirle a Britt que quería estar con ella…**

**-Pero…**- intentó interrumpir Rachel.

**-Intenté lo del musical porque me daba envidia ver como todos estabais triunfando a mi alrededor y yo no tenía nada-** Siguió la latina.

**-Santana- **intentó volver a hablar la morena pero una vez más no le dejó.

**-Y me acosté con Quinn en aquella boda porque Britt estaba con Sam y necesitaba olvidarme de ella y darle celos-** terminó de deci**r- además hace poco me enteré que ella me usó para olvidarse de ti. **

**-No sabía que te sentías así-** dijo Rachel casi en un susurro.

**-No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos-** explicó la latina-** es más fácil ser una fría zorra sin sentimientos… o al menos fingir serlo. **

**-Santana, quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí para hablar todo lo que necesites, de verdad-** Rachel cogió la manos de su compañera

**-Gracias Rachel… aunque no creo que eso pase- **añadió riendo-** ya sabes como soy.**

**-Lo sé- **reconoció Rachel-** pero aún así me preocupo por ti y te quiero. **

**-No se lo digas a nadie pero yo también me preocupo por ti**- susurro Santana riendo.

**-No lo haré tranquila-** prometió Rachel.

Después de aquella tierna conversación las chicas decidieron sentarse a cenar juntas en el loft, Kurt llegó un rato más tarde y al ver el ambiente divertido y tranquilo que había en el apartamento decidió unirse a sus amigas, alegre por ver que toda aquella estúpida situación ya estaba más que arreglada. Tras aquella noche todo había vuelto a la normalidad en sus vidas, sobre todo a la de Rachel que seguía estando hasta arriba de cosas por hacer, y más ahora que había empezado a tener ya algunos exámenes en NYADA, es más se acercaba el peor que podía tener aquellos meses, la crítica de invierno, que consistía en una actuación/examen, delante del resto de profesores y alumnos invitados al acto.

**-¿No vas a estar aquí para mi crítica de invierno?-** preguntó Rachel triste a aquel teléfono.

**-Lo siento cariño pero entre semana no puedo faltar a clases-** le explicó Quinn por décima vez-** me encantaría pero tengo un monólogo que hacer en interpretación**- a la rubia le apenaba no poder estar-** ¿no existe posibilidad de cambiarlo al viernes?**

**-Imposible**- negó la morena**- Sidney ya me ha hecho un favor posponiendo el ensayo para que pueda ir.**

**-No te preocupes Rach, lo vas a hacer bien aunque yo no esté ahí- **dijo Quinn para animarla.

**-Gracias-** agradeció la morena en su habitación-** hoy en la cena hemos estado hablando de hacer un dueto, Blaine y yo.**

**-Espera, ¿un dueto?- **preguntó la rubia**- pensaba que era un solo delante del resto de la escuela y profesores.**

**-Sí, pero es que hemos tenido una gran idea y Blaine ya ha encontrado un vestido para mí ideal**- se justificó la cantante**- va a ser genial.**

**-Pero Rach… Si es un solo… ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-** por la fama que tenía Carmen, Quinn no estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera lo correcto.

**-Si, la vamos a dejar con la boca abierta-** la respuesta de la morena fue rotunda.

Siguieron hablando largo rato más aquella noche y todas las noches precedentes a la actuación de Blaine y Rachel en la crítica de Invierno de NYADA. Estaban ya en el Radio City Hall, donde se realizaban ese tipo de exámenes frente al resto de la escuela, Rachel fue una de las primeras en actuar aquella noche, con su elegante vestido de princesa se subió el piano y esperó las primeras notas de la canción 'Broadway Baby' para comenzar a cantar, podía ver la cara de todos a su alrededor sonrientes por el talento de la morena pero apenas unas estrofas después daba la entrada a Blaine, que se levantaba de su asiento vestido con un traje y se unía a Rachel en la canción. La actuación fue fantásticas y se reflejó en los aplausos de todos, de todos menos de Carmen que seguía de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a los chicos, una de las peores frases que podía pronunciar salieron de su boca 'estáis suspendidos' con su carácter habitual les dijo que el examen era individual y aunque Rachel intentó protestar la mujer no la dejó alegando que nadie estaba por encima de las normas, ni siquiera ella por estar en Broadway. Tras un largo silencio de tensión en la sala, la mujer cedió un poco, reconociendo que había sido una gran actuación y que les daba una segunda oportunidad, realizarían sus exámenes de nuevo la semana siguiente pero esta vez individualmente. Rachel y Blaine suspiraron aliviados al saber que tenían una segunda oportunidad y fueron a ocupar de nuevo sus asientos junto a Kurt.

El regreso a casa fue un poco amargo, aunque Blaine estaba contento de haber conseguido una segunda oportunidad, Rachel estaba sautrada, ¿como iba a conseguir que volvieran a posponer un ensayo por NYADA? Tendría que intentar que Carmen se lo posponiera pero aquello tampoco sería tarea fácil, al llegar a casa hizo lo único que le apetecía, llamar a Quinn para contarle lo ocurrido pero aquello tampoco resultó como esperaba,

**-Te lo dije Rachel, te dije que no era una buena idea- **le regañó la rubia cuando oyó toda la historia.

**-Pero es que no lo entiendo, la actuación le gustó-** protestó de nuevo Rachel**- ¿por qué no le sirve eso para la nota? **

**-Rachel, un examen es individual, como te exigieron, bastante que te han dado otra oportunidad- **Quinn estaba siendo dura y lo sabía pero quería que Rachel entendiera que ella no tenía razón.

**-Pero…- **intentó volver a protestar Rachel.

**-Nada de peros Rachel, no tienes razón, has incumplido las normas- **Quinn tenía una voz muy seria**- céntrate en preparar la nueva actuación y olvida esto.**

**-Tengo muchos ensayos no se de dónde sacar el tiempo-** se quejó Rachel esta vez con pena.

**-Tendrás que hablar con Sidney y con Carmen para intentar arreglarlo-** Quinn había relajado el tono de su voz**- y la próxima vez … ¿me vas a hacer más caso?**

**-Si…-** dijo en apenas un susurro-** tenías razón**- para Rachel reconocer aquellas palabras era muy duro.

**-Lo sé**- dijo Quinn contagiandose del habitual ego de Rachel.

**-Eh… no te regodees-** dijo Rachel, si Quinn la hubiese visto en aquel momento con el puchero en su cara se abría lanzado a abrazarla.

**-Lo siento amor**-se disculpó la rubia riendo.

Desde ese momento la conversación no fue tan seria, Quinn sabía que había sido dura y ahora Rachel estaba más triste aún por todo lo ocurrido por lo que decidió distraerla y animarla un poco contándole cosas de sus clases pero a pesar de eso cuando la morena colgó el teléfono seguía con el pensamiento en su cabeza de no tener ni idea de que hacer.

El lunes cuando llegó al teatro intentó hablar con Sidney para hacer un pequeño hueco para su examen de nuevo, pero el productor le dijo que era imposible que estrenaban dentro de poco y no podían permitirse perder ni un solo minuto por lo que ahora le tocaba ir a NYADA para intentar solucionar desde allí las cosas. Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para ir a la escuela, caminó decidida al despacho de Carmen Tibideux, llamó a la puerta y la mujer la invitó a entrar.

**-Si estás aquí para re-programar tu examen adelante-** dijo la mujer sin levantar la cabeza de su escritorio.

**-Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo y posponerlo para después del estreno de mi obra-** Rachel fue decidida y se sentó frente a la directora.

**-Creo que he sido bastante clara, o esta semana o suspendes- **por primera vez levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la chica.

**-Pensaba que el uno de los fines de NYADA era que pudiéramos explorar otras cosas aparte de las clases- **Rachel estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

**-Sí, siempre y cuando te mantengas al día con tus estudios pero he hablado con tus profesores y dicen que te estas esforzando mucho menos- **la situación se estaba volviendo tensa.

**-¿Quién dice eso?-** preguntó Rachel realmente seria.

**-Todos-** la respuesta fue clara y concisa.

**-He superado todo lo que está escuela me ha puesto por delante-** comenzó a decir Rachel en un tono elevado**- incluso a una profesora loca como Cassandra July. **

**-Señorita Berry, apenas apruebas y tienes el valor de venir aquí y pedir un trato especial que no te has ganado-** Carmen se había puesto de pie y había rodeado a la chica mientras Rachel la seguía con la mirada.

**-Es que no entiendo porqué estás siendo tan dura, es solo una crítica- **se defendió la morena.

**-No es solo una crítica, eres tu decidiendo- **el tono de la directora era duro-** ¿eres parte de esta comunidad? ¿te importa el trabajo o es solo la fama? Tienes que decidir.**

**-Decidí hace mucho que quería ser una estrella de Broadway y y por eso trabaje tan duro por entrar en esta escuela- **siguió defendiendo Rachel manteniendo su postura-**estoy en el espectáculo de mis sueño y con el papel de mis sueños.**

**-No eres la primera superestrella que ha pasado por aquí, tienes talento, tienes impulso pero no tienes fundamento, no escuchas y no sigues ordenes. necesitas NYADA**- fue clara, llevaba muchos años en aquel negocio y sabía como funcionaban las cosas.

**-Te equivocas, y voy a demostrartelo- **Rachel se puso de pie para enfrentar a la directora-** no necesito NYADA y menos si me va a retener atrás.**

**-Piensa bien lo que vas a decir ahora- **advirtió la mujer antes de que Rachel continuara.

**-Ya lo he hecho, renuncio-** y sin esperar una respuesta más se marchó de aquel despacho.

Salió de la escuela y caminó al teatro, al fin y al cabo tenía ensayo aquella mañana, ya quedaba nada para el estreno del musical y para demostrarle a aquella mujer lo equivocada que estaba. En apenas unos minutos estaba en el escenario antes de ir a su camerino informando a Rupert y Sidney de que había dejado la escuela y ahora ya tendría tiempo completo y absoluto para el musical, lo que provocó gran alegría para aquellos hombres. El día como era habitual fue intenso, ya estaban con las pruebas de sonido, lo que era un mundo nuevo para Rachel. Cuando salió de allí se dirigió de regreso a su apartamento, lo único que le apetecía después de aquel fatídico día era contarle lo de NYADA a Quinn, cenar y dormir. El problema fue que conforme se acercaba al loft más pensaba en si dejar la escuela había sido un error o no, y cuanto más lo pensaba más indecisa estaba pero había tomado una decisión y debía ser consecuente con ella, tenía demasiado orgullo como para volver ahora avergonzada a hablar con Carmen. Encontró su apartamento vacío, Kurt debía estar ensayando para su crítica que era ese misma semana, por lo que se tiró en el sofá y sacó su teléfono y marcó el que ahora era su número favorito.

**-Hola amor-** dijo inmediatamente Quinn cuando cogió el teléfono.

**-Hola-** el tono de voz de Rachel era serio.

**-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal el día?- **le preguntó impaciente Quinn que no había tenido ni un minuto en todo el día para hablar con su chica.

**-Pues… intenso y raro- **fue la respuesta final que consiguió dar Rachel.

**-¿Raro? ¿Ha pasado algo Rach?**- preguntó la rubia que ya había notado que la voz de Rachel tenía un tono raro.

**-Esta mañana he ido a hablar con Carmen y… he dejado NYADA- **por fin lo había dicho en voz alta.

**-¿QUÉ?**- el grito de Quinn al otro lado de teléfono dejó a Rachel casi sorda-**¿qué estás diciendo? **

**-Tuvimos un enfrentamiento- **comenzó a explicar la morena-** y me dijo que apenas estaba aprobando y que no me iba a aplazar la crítica y luego me empezó a decir no era disciplinada y… y…**

**-Espera, espera- **Quinn la frenó porque estaba frenética- **¿de verdad has dejado la escuela?**

**-Sí-** su respuesta fue breve.

**-¿Y estás segura de ello?- **preguntó la rubia pero se hizo el silencio en el otro lado de la línea- **¿Rachel?**

**-Yo…-**siguió dudando antes de contestar-** Si…No… No lo sé Quinn.**

**-Rachel, piénsalo bien antes de que sea algo oficial**- le advirtió la rubia.

**-No puedo seguir haciendo las dos cosas, es imposible con los horarios y no voy a renunciar a mi musical soñado en Broadway**- fue la respuesta de la actriz.

**-Entonces lo has decidido ya- **dijo la rubia.

**-No tengo otra opción-** se resignó Rachel.

**-Rachel, claro que la tienes**- a Quinn empezaba a desesperarle esa actitud.

**-No Quinn-** negó la rubia.

**-Es la escuela de tus sueños-** dijo Quinn sin dejarla hablar**- te pasaste todo el último curso haciendo méritos para entrar en esa escuela-** le recordó la rubia-** te recorriste kilómetros para conseguir una segunda audición para entrar en NYADA Rachel. **

**-Y también me he pasado toda la vida diciendo que quería ser Fanny Brice y triunfar en Broadway-** se defendió Rachel-** y prefiero eso a la escuela.**

**-Está bien**- aceptó Quinn que sabía que no iba a convencer a la chica de otra cos**a- espero que no te arrepientas de tú decisión.**

**-No lo haré- **la respuesta de la morena fue segura y rápida.

**-Me alegro-** estaban en un momento de tensión en la conversación y ninguna parecía saber solucionarlo.

**-Oye Quinn estoy cansada-** le dijo Rachel que no quería seguir hablando.

**-Claro… mañana hablamos entonces- **se despidió la rubia fríamente colgando el teléfono.

No había sido una pelea pero por alguna razón después de aquella conversación sobre NYADA y Broadway a ninguna le apeteció seguir hablando. Quinn estaba molesta por la actitud de Rachel, seguía sin entender que la chica hubiera dejado en la escuela, ahora sus horarios eran casi incompatibles porque la morena estaba en el momento más intenso de los ensayos y se había matriculado de todas las asignaturas de ese curso en la escuela, podría matricularse de menos asignaturas y seguir con la obra normalmente y así podría compaginarla. Quinn sabía que la decisión de Rachel había sido cuestión de orgullo, nadie le decía que ella no tenía disciplina o que necesitaba la ayuda de otros y conseguía que Rachel lo reconociera, le molestaba que su novia fuera tan orgullosa. Por otro lado, Rachel estaba molesta porque Quinn no la hubiera apoyado en su decisión, la rubia había intentado convencerla de que no se rindiera de hacer las dos cosas pero se negaba, no podía con todo y por eso elegía quedarse con el musical. Ahora solo quería dormir, no quería seguir hablando con su chica, ya hablarían al día siguiente cuando todo aquello se les hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo Rachel se equivocó, las noticias sobre su abandono en la escuela se habían extendido como la pólvora en la escuela y Kurt no había tardado en llamarla para pedirle explicaciones y había terminado teniendo otra discusión con él que le llevó a otra medio discusión con la rubia cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido con su amigo, una vez más Quinn no le dio la razón y le dijo que la pelea con Kurt era absurda y debía arreglar las cosas con él. Después de una semana manteniendo aquella tensión con Quinn decidió hacer algo, la echaba de menos y echaba de menos tener aquellas largas conversaciones por la noche con ella y lo único que quería era volver a estar bien así que decidió aprovechar su último día libre para ir a pasarlo a New Heaven con Quinn, esta vez si que había avisado a la chica de su intención de ir allí.

Era domingo y Quinn se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta, Rachel ya estaba allí, tenía muchas ganas de verla, llevaban una semana extraña y quería arreglar cuanto antes las cosas.

**-Hola-** dijo Quinn tímidamente cuando abrió la puerta.

**-Dios mío, cuanto te he echado de menos**- fue la respuesta de Rachel que sin esperar más se acercó a darle un profundo beso a su chica.

**-Y yo a ti-** correspondió Quinn cuando finalizaron el beso-** mucho.**

**-Quiero que estemos bien, no quiero…- **no pudo seguir hablando porque Quinn le dio otro beso para callarla.

**-Ven, entremos y hablemos-** Quinn cogió la mano de Rachel y la guió hacia el interior.

**-No quiero seguir peleándome contigo ni esas cosas**- dijo infantilmente la morena.

**-Ni yo contigo Rach- **Quinn se sentó frente a su chica**- yo solo me preocupo por ti Rachel, por eso me puse así cuando pasó lo de NYADA o te peleaste con Kurt…**

**-Lo siento**- interrumpió Rachel**- sé que te has preocupado por mí y yo me lo he tomado como un ataque- **había tenido tiempo para pensar desde que decidió ir a pasar el día allí-** sé que soy muy orgullosa Quinn y a veces eso me impide ceder o reconocer las cosas. **

**-Está bien-** dijo aceptando la disculpa de su chica**- vamos a dejarlo pasar y aprender de esto para la próxima vez. **

**-No quiero que haya una próxima pelea**- la actitud infantil de Rachel había regresado, abrazó a la rubia por sorpresa y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

**-Yo tampoco amor-** acarició dulcemente la espalda de Rachel mientras correspondía el abrazo**- pero es inevitable, somos una pareja y tampoco podemos estar siempre de acuerdo en todo- **Rachel seguía con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Quinn**- gracia por venir para hablar mejor las cosas y vernos. **

**-Me alegra haber venido-** esta vez Rachel se separó para mirarla a los ojos**- mi estreno es en una semana, ¿vendrás?**

**-La duda me ofende amor-** su sonrisa se contagió inmediatamente a la morena**- estaré allí la primera apoyándote. **

Rachel sonrió aún más ante aquella respuesta y se apresuró a besar a Quinn durante largo rato y habría seguido así si no hubiesen sido interrumpidas por la compañera de habitación de la rubia entrando en ese momento. Después de saludarla, las chicas decidieron salir de la habitación y salir a dar un paseo tranquilamente, caminaron largo rato hasta que llegaron a un restaurante en el que Quinn insistió en invitar a Rachel a comer, para más tarde volver a la residencia, la rubia tenía unas pruebas en la clase de interpretación esa semana y la morena insirió en que volviera para practicar y ella le ayudaría. Quinn pensó que en el fondo aparte de preocuparse por ella lo hacía porque echaba de menos hacer otra cosa aparte del musical como eran sus clases pero prefirió no volver a sacar aquel tema y disfrutar de la compañía de su novia el resto de la tarde aunque fuese ensayando o estudiando un poco. En el momento en que se hizo de noche la cara de Rachel cambió, había disfrutado mucho aquel día y ahora tenía que aguantar una hora de coche para volver de regreso a la ciudad y dejar allí a Quinn, lo único bueno era que el estreno era en una semana y tendría a la rubia allí todo el fin de semana para ella.

**-No estés triste mi amor-** le dijo Quinn cuando la acompañó hacia el coche con Dimitri esperando-** nos vamos a ver en apenas una semana.**

**-Pero es que es justo la peor semana de todo este asunto-** se quejó la morena-** todo sería más fácil si estuvieras tú…**

**-Cariño, me encantaría estar contigo, lo sabes, pero no puedo**- la respuesta de Quinn era clara, no iba a perder las clases por Rachel, no podía darle todos los caprichos a su chica- **estaré allí cuanto antes el viernes, ¿de acuerdo?**

Rachel asintió infantilmente resignada por no haber conseguido lo que deseaba y con la misma cara de pena que llevaba desde hace varios minutos, besó a Quinn antes de marcharse de regreso al coche. El viaje como siempre fue aburrido, tenía que empezar a buscarse un entretenimiento para pasar el rato si aquellos viajes iban a seguir sucediendo durante más tiempo. Cuando llegó a su apartamento largo rato después encontró a Kurt en el sofá con Blaine viendo una película, tras ver que su compañero apenas le había mirado al entrar le llamó para que fuera a su habitación, quería hablar con él.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó el muchacho cuando entró.

**-Quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud estos últimos días- **se disculpó la morena.

**-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba**- reconoció sorprendido Kurt.

**-Digamos que Quinn me ha hecho darme cuenta de que solo os estabais preocupando por mí- r**econoció avergonzada la morena.

**-Me alegra que al menos alguien te haga ser una persona normal- **la atacó Kurt.

**-Yo venía en son de paz pero veo que tú no-** dijo Rachel dolida.

**-Lo siento, no pretendía que sonora así-** se disculpó Kurt ya en un tono más relajado**- pero sí, solo me preocupo por tí.**

**-He estado muy tensa últimamente y no me tomo las cosas muy bien- **reconoció Rachel.

**-Tienes que relajarte Rachel, el mundo no está contra ti-** le dijo su amigo aconsejándola.

**-Lo sé- **volvió a reconocer la morena-** gracias por aguantarme Kurt, aunque no me porte bien.**

**-No me queda más remedio**- dijo riendo el chico-** eres mi mejor amiga y además… Si todo sale según lo previsto la semana que viene serás una estrella y podrás meterme en alguna obra de Broadway.**

**-Que morro tienes-** dijo Rachel contagiada por la risa de aquel comentario de Kurt. Ojalá todo saliera según lo previsto en la noche del estreno.

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo! El próximo capítulo es el estreno del musical =) ¿Saldrá todo bien? Un saludo! Gracias por sus opiniones =)


	11. Noche de estreno

Después de muchos meses de trabajo por fin llegaba el momento que Rachel y todos los de su alrededor estaban esperando, era jueves, ya solo faltaban un par de día para el estreno del musical Funny Girl, del cual la morena era la protagonista absoluta. Cualquiera que conociera a la morena no se habría visto venir lo que ocurrió aquel día, en Broadway nunca se ensayaba el día antes de la obra ni el mismo día del estreno, se le daba descanso a los actores para que estuvieran descansados en el gran momento.

Por ello Rachel estaba en casa aquel día pero al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, la morena llevaba desde la noche anterior metida en la cama sin salir. No tardaron en descubrir que a la chica le estaba entrando el miedo escénico ante lo que le venía al día siguiente, se había dedicado a leer numerosos blogs en internet que la criticaban, por su aspecto, su físico, su forma de cantar y numerosas razones más.

Después de una larga conversación con Kurt en la que Rachel mostró alguna de sus inseguridades sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico decidió tomar medidas.

-**Nos convertimos en actores porque queremos ser amados- **le explicó Rachel a su amigo-** somos como una taza sin fondo que necesita ser llenada de amor y aprobación.**

**-Dame tu teléfono-** le ordenó Kurt**- Vas a estar desconectada hasta el estreno.**

**-Pero…**

**-Todos los famosos lo hacen, no vas a ver las criticas, ni a leer twitter**- siguió hablando el muchacho-** vas a estar aislada en este apartamento con la gente que te quiere llenando tu copa de amor y admiración. **

**-Pero tengo que hablar con Quinn-** volvió a protestar.

**-Yo le diré lo que pasa-** se ofreció el chico**- además llegara pronto, no pasa nada si no habláis hoy.**

Rachel aceptó resignada aquella propuesta de su compañero y amigo y aceptó irse a dormir para descansar. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó ya se encontraban en su apartamento Mercedes, Sam, Blaine y Kurt desayunando, sus amigos le habían preparado varias bebidas que serían buenas para la garganta y el descanso. Estaban desayunando cuando la puerta sonó, Tina había venido desde Brown expresamente para ver el estreno de su amiga y apoyarla. Como siempre la chica tuvo algún que otro comentario desafortunado que hizo que la morena volviera sentirse insegura por lo que decidió irse a dormir un rato más para seguir descansado.

A la hora de la comida volvió a salir de aquella habitación para encontrarse que sus amigos aún estaban allí esperándola y apoyándola, se sintió bastante bien y se sentó con ellos a disfrutar de la maravillosa comida que Blaine había preparado. El resto de la tarde lo pasó en el salón, escuchando las conversaciones de sus amigos, sin apenas interrumpir porque quería descansar la voz todo lo que pudiera. Apenas habló unos minutos con Quinn aquel día, sus amigos no la dejaban marcharse con el teléfono a su habitación por temor de que la chica volviera a mirar las criticas o comentarios que circulaban en internet sobre ella, echaba de menos a la rubia, no entendía porqué no estaba allí con ella, no pasaba nada si se perdía un par de clases o eso pensaba ella, le había prometido que en cuanto saliera de clase al día siguiente iría a coger el tren de camino a Nueva York para pasar junto a ella la tarde antes del estreno.

Sin embargo todas las precauciones que estaban teniendo sus amigos se fueron al traste aquella misma noche, la morena sin poder resistir un minuto más, se había levantado en plena noche para coger el portátil de Kurt y empezar a buscar en internet las criticas de la obra y las opiniones sobre ella. No supo cuantas horas llevaba leyendo y mirando aquello hasta que Kurt se despertó por el ruido de un video que había puesto Rachel y salió corriendo al a habitación de la actriz a ver que ocurría, nada más entrar pudo a ver a la morena llorando, intentó consolarla pero estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía que hacer por lo que terminó mandando un mensaje en cadena a todos sus amigos para saber que la situación estaba realmente mal. Un par de horas después la morena yacía en su cama dormida después de tanto llorar por los nervios y el estrés de toda aquella situación cuando sus amigos llegaron al loft todos juntos.

**-Chicos, está mal, realmente mal-** les explicó nada más abrir la puerta**- Rachel ha estado toda la noche en internet, ha leido todos los comentarios negativos sobre ella que ha encontrado…**

**-No…**

**-Si-** siguió explicando**- está en la cama, dice que no va a ir esta noche al estreno y su confianza está realmente baja. **

**-Tenemos que llenarla de amor-** sugirió Blaine.

**-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por animarla-** todos coincidían en que era lo correcto.

Pasaron varias horas intentando animarla y sacarla de aquella cama, Sam intentó cantarle una canción par animarla pero su guitarra terminó sufriendo un percance cuando la chica cortó las cuerdas de la guitarra de su amigo con tal de no escucharle. Por su lado Blaine intentó animarla con un masaje pero la morena se enterró más en su cama escondida e ignorando a su amigo hasta que se marchó de la habitación. El último intento desesperado vino por parte de Kurt y Tina que compraron una gran cesta con varios reglaos y falsificaron una nota como si fuera de la mismísima Barbra Streisand, por desgracia para ellos, Rachel era demasiado fan y se percató de que la nota era falsa en el momento en el que leyó Barbara en lugar de Barbra, la habían pifiado y se demostró cuando Rachel lanzó la cesta fuera de la habitación. Comenzaban a estar deseperados, nada ayudaba a mejorar ni un poco a Rachel, ni tampoco ayudó cuando Sue, la directora de su antiguo colegio, apareció en el apartamento diciendo que estaba allí para ver como Rachel la iba a fastidiar aquella noche, cosa que la morena escuchó y la hizo sumergirse más aún en su cama a oscuras, aislada del mundo. Santana fue la siguiente en llegar al apartamento, Kurt también se había encargado de avisarla a ella para ver si podía venir del trabajo a hablar con la chica, era la única que quedaba al fin y al cabo se suponía que Quinn no llegaría hasta unas horas después, Kurt le había mandado el mismo mensaje que a sus amigos explicando la situación pero la chica no le había contestado aún.

**-¿Eres lo mejor que tienen?-** preguntó Rachel cuando vio a su amiga entrar-** ninguna charla va a funcionar ahora Santana- **dijo sentándose en la cama-** nunca me he sentido así antes en mi vida…**

**-Mira, escucha Rachel, _'es una friki' ' sus manos son aterradores' 'sus movimientos son horribles_'-** dijo leyendo varias críticas en su móvil

**-Eso es horrible-** dijo Rachel al oír lo que la gente pensaba de ella.

**-Lo son, pero fueron escritas sobra Barbra la primera vez que se estrenó Funny Girl- **acaparó la latina.

**-Veo lo que hiciste**- reconoció Rachel.

**-Apestas en muchas cosas Rachel-** dijo la latina-** pero eres genial en esto, en cuanto te subas en ese escenario lo vas a clavar, ¿qué importa lo que piense el resto?- **y con aquella última frase dejó a Rachel en la habitación completamente muda y salió a ver a sus amigos.

**-¿Cómo ha ido? **preguntó Kurt en cuanto la vio.

**-Creo que he conseguido algo pero no sé si es suficiente-** la latina sabía que había tocado una fibra en Rachel pero aún así la chica no parecía dispuesta a colaborar.

**-¿Dónde está?- **preguntó una voz abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

**-¿Quinn?- **dijeron todos al unísono

**-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?-** volvió a preguntar soltando una maleta en el salón.

**-Sigue en su habitación, no hemos conseguido mucho-** le explicó Kurt y sin más dilación vio como la rubia ya corría a la habitación de Rachel.

**-¿Se puede?**- preguntó cuando ya estaba dentro.

**-¿Quinn?**- la morena se giró para mirar si había escuchado bien.

**-Hola amor-** se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a Rachel sonriéndole.

**-Se suponía que no llegabas hasta esta tarde- **dijo la morena confusa.

**-Kurt me escribió cuando te pilló de madrugada con el ordenador-** le explicó Quinn-** quería coger el primer tren pero hubo un problema y he tenido que esperar al siguiente. **

**-Yo…Yo…-** Rachel no pudo más se acercó a Quinn y la abrazó para echarse a llorar una vez más.

**-Tranquila amor, estoy aquí-** dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

**-No… No puedo hacerlo Quinn-** le dijo cuando se hubo tranquilizado**- es… todos esos comentarios han sacado hasta la última inseguridad que existía en mí y…**

**-Escúchame Rachel-** dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la morena para callarla-** te he visto actuar y eres maravillosa, perteneces a un escenario, es tu destino, ya te lo dije una vez y contra el destino no se lucha-** fijó su vista en la de la morena antes de seguir hablando-** no tienes que creerme si no quieres pero si subes al escenario y abres la boca, todo va a salir bien, porque no está en tu naturaleza hacerlo mal Rach… **

**-¿Tanto crees en mí?-** preguntó casi en un susurro.

**-Creo en ti más que en mi misma- **le respondió la rubia sin pestañear.

**-Pero….-** intentó protestar Rachel pero la rubia no le dejó una vez más.

**-No voy a obligarte a salir de esta cama ni a actuar-** continuó hablando la rubia**- te apoyaré en lo que decidas pero… en el fondo sabes perfectamente cuál es la decisión correcta para ti. **

Y con aquella frase Quinn depositó un rápido beso en los besos de Rachel antes de salir de aquella habitación, todos sus amigos la esperaban expectante a qué hubiese convencido a Rachel para salir, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mover sus hombros en señal de duda, no sabía que haría Rachel pero esperaba verla pronto salir de aquella habitación. Los minutos se hacían eternos en aquel salón, ninguno sabía que más hacer o decir, Kurt intentó volver a entrar en la habitación pero Quinn se lo prohibió, conocía a su novia, después de aquella charla necesitaba un rato para tomar la decisión por si misma.

Parecía que había pasado toda una eternidad cuando se abrieron las cortinas y Rachel salía con su bata de la habitación, tenía los brazos cruzados y ninguno sabía que iba a decir, parecía abatida y triste.

**-¿Por qué estáis todos tan abatidos?- **preguntó cuando vio la actitud de sus amigos, ninguno se atrevió a responder-** ES MI NOCHE DE ESTRENO- **gritó emocionada y sonriente, en un segundo Quinn saltó del sofá a besarla.

**-No sabes cuanto me alegro**- dijo cuando por fin se separó de ella.

**-Tenías razón- **dijo sin soltarse de la cintura de Quinn**- no se que haría sin ti-** iba a volver a besar a su chica cuando se oyó un carraspeó de uno de sus amigos-** y sin todos vosotros-** cogió la mano de Quinn y se dirigió a sus amigos**- gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho, no habría tomado la decisión sin vuestra ayuda. **

**-Nos alegra haber llenado tu copa de amor-** se burló Sam riendo y contagiando al resto.

**-¿Copa? ¿Amor? ¿Qué me he perdido?-** preguntó Quinn confusa mientras el resto seguía riendo aún más fuerte por su comentario.

Había sido una mañana realmente dura para todos pero desde la decisión de Rachel todos fueron sonrisas, los chicos insistieron en preparar la cena y Quinn usó la excusa de querer mimar a su chica las pocas horas que quedaban para huir de la cocina y estar a solar con Rachel. Como si la morena le hubiera leído el pensamiento la esperaba en la cama ya tumbada, entró y fue directo hacia ella, sin esperar un minuto la besó, apenas hacía una semana que se habían visto en New Heaven pero un día no había sido suficiente para compensar todo lo que se echaban de menos. Los besos y caricias no habían tardado en volver bastante intensos y cargados de deseo, Quinn ya tenía su camisa abierta y la bata de Rachel había volado al otro lado de la habitación.

**-Espera, espera-** dijo por fin Rachel cuando recuperó la consciencia.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** dijo Quinn aún besando su cuello.

**-Todos nuestro amigos están en la cocina y te recuerdo que esta casa no tiene paredes-** dijo seriamente la actriz.

**-Mierda-** suspiró la rubia que se quitó de encima de su chica para tumbarse a su lado- **¿podemos echarles?**

**-Por muchas ganas que te tenga no puedo hacer eso después de como se han portado-** justificó la morena**- pero… **- su visión se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenía en su habitación**-tengo que ducharme antes de ir al teatro y supongo que tú..**

**-Vamos**- dijo Quinn sin dejarla terminar aquella frase arrastrando a Rachel al interior del baño y asegurándose de cerrar correctamente con pestillo.

El resto de sus amigos siguieron preparando la comida y cuando estuvo lista, Mercedes se acercó a la habitación de la morena pero al no verlas imaginó que debían estar en el baño, ninguno hizo ningún comentario sobre que debían estar haciendo pero todos lo imaginaban así que les dejaron dos platos con su comida para cuando terminaran, comieran juntas. Mientras tanto, Quinn salía exhausta de aquella ducha, el deseo que tenía hacía Rachel había sido demasiado fuerte y les había llevado a repetir varias veces en la ducha su sesión de sexo. Quinn fue la primera en salir de la ducha y sentarse con solo una toalla a esperar a Rachel, que siempre tardaba mucho más que ella en ducharse debido a las miles de cremas que se echaba en la cara. Estaba tumbada en la cama aún en toalla escuchando a sus amigos en el salón cuando la morena se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso.

**-No sé que haría sin ti, de verdad-** dijo Rachel cuando se separaron, Quinn solo sonrió**- gracias por haber venido antes de lo previsto.**

**-Kurt me dijo que estabas mal-** explicó la rubia**- ¿qué clase de novia sería si no venga a consolarte y animarte?-** dijo riendo la chica.

**-Una muy mala-** respondió infantilmente la morena**- y no lo eres, eres la mejor novia del mundo- **esta vez el tono fue más serio.

**-Soy muy buena en todo**- se burló la rubia ganándose un pequeño golpe de su novia-** me encantaría seguir aquí pero es tu gran día**- se levantó para tirar de Rachel-** vamos a comer, que es muy tarde.**

Se vistieron rápidamente antes de salir al salón, sus amigos aguantaron la risa cuando ambas salieron sonrientes y con el pelo empapado, ninguno se había equivocado en lo que debían de estar haciendo las chicas. Calentaron su comida y se llevaron el plato al sofá para estar con el resto de los chicos, esta vez el tiempo voló más rápido de lo esperado porque sin darse cuenta era la hora de Rachel de marcharse al teatro para comenzar a prepararse, el día del estreno era el más importante y se tomaban más tiempo de lo habitual en maquillarse y prepararse. Se despidió de todos, a los que vería más tarde en el teatro y se montó en el coche, Dimitri había ido a recogerla, cuando el conductor paró delante del teatro, la chica necesitó respirar profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse y entrar definitivamente en aquel teatro.

Más tarde, Rachel estaba en su camerino, ya con la peluca puesta y comenzando a maquillarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, dio permiso para entrar y encontró a alguien que no esperaba, Mr Shue estaba allí para saludarla antes de la obra.

**-He oído que es el estreno en Broadway de alguien esta noche-** dijo el hombre cuando entró.

**-Oh dios mio-** Rachel se levantó para ir a abrazarle**- ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Primero toma esto- **y le dio un ramo de flores a su ex alumna antes de seguir**- siempre supe que terminaríamos aquí, que tú estarías aquí.**

**-Parece que algunos sueños se hacen realidad**- dijo la morena sonriente.

**-Me alegro mucho que los tuyos lo estén haciendo-** Mr Shue fijó la vista en el cuello de la chica y pudo ver como de él colgaba el colgante de Finn-** has pasado por algo difícil, es genial que todo ahora vaya bien. **

**-Sí… se que es raro que lo lleve pero siempre me apoyó con todo esto de Broadway y era una manera de rendirle homenaje-** explicó la morena.

**-Es bonito y agradable Rachel-** la morena sonrió y suspiró profundamente**- estoy muy orgulloso de ti Rachel, esto es todo lo que un profesor quiere para su estudiante.**

**-Gracias Mr Shue, usted me ha ayudado mucho**- agradeció la morena.

Se vieron interrumpidos por por unos golpes en la puerta, uno de los asistentes venía a avisarla que en diez minutos tenía que estar en el escenario, en ese mismo momento el teléfono de Will sonaba, inoportunamente era Emma, su mujer, se había puesto de parto por lo que finalmente el hombre tuvo que salir corriendo para coger un avión de regreso a Lima sin poder ver la actuación de su estudiante, pero no le hacía falta, sabía que lo iba a hacer fenomenal. Antes de terminar de cambiarse, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, uno de los ayudantes aparecía con otro ramo de flores, eran lirios y eran preciosos. Se apresuró a leer la tarjeta, eran de Quinn, se apresuró a coger su teléfono para asgurarse de que los chicos hubieran llegado ya al teatro pero como siempre la rubia se le había adelantado.

**Quinn**: _me encanta mi asiento :) no puedo esperar para verte, mucha mierda amor. _

**Rachel**: _me encantan tus flores, en diez minutos estoy ahí arriba :) _

Volvió a dejar a su teléfono a un lado y sonrió por el comentario de Quinn, era la única a la que le había conseguido una entrada en primera fila, había mucha gente importante para ver la obra y aunque fuera la protagonista no podía pedir casi 7 entradas en primera fila para ella por lo que consiguió una para Quinn y el resto para sus amigos estaban en tercera fila, que en su opinión eran igual de buenas. Se terminó de vestir con el atuendo con el que comenzaba la obra y se dirigió hacia el escenario, el camino se le hizo más largo de lo habitual, tan frenético, con todos observándola, tantas escaleras… pero por fin, cuando menos lo pensó, se plantó en el escenario y abrieron el telón. Un tremendo aplauso la recibió, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Quinn, la encontró en primera fila, sonriente, sin pestañear y sin pensarlo un solo minuto más comenzó a cantar.

Como un rayo pasó el primer acto, solo falló que apenas empezada la obra Sue se marchó de allí pasando por delante de todo el público lo que causó algo de confusión, Rachel había salido corriendo a su camerino para cambiarse de vestuario y volver a maquillarse un poco, estaba caminando por el camerino algo preocupada cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin llamar.

**-Eyy… lo estás haciendo fenomenal, la gran Fanny**- dijo Kurt entrando.

**-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?**- preguntó Quinn entrando detrás de el chico, conocía lo suficiente a Rachel para saber que no era momento de halagarla sino de saber si estaba controlando la situación.

**-No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé**- repitió varias veces-** quiero decir bien, pero… ¿pensaís que Sue levantándose en mitad del espectáculo ha influido en la crítica?**

**-No, no-** negaron ambos a la vez.

**-Bravo, estuviste genial en el primer acto-** dijo Sidney entrando también al camerino**- fue maravilloso pero lo importante es lo que haces en el segundo acto- **siguió hablando- **los críticos recuerdan principios y finales, pero sé que puedes hacerlo. **

**-Puedo hacerlo- **dijo Rachel tras un largo silencio.

**-Tienes que hacerlo porque si esto sale mal, no habrá más actuaciones, se acabó la obra, la noche de estreno s convierte en la noche de cierre**- dijo Sidney antes de marcharse dejando a una preocupada Rachel.

**-Rachel…-** Kurt fue a avanzar hacia la chica pero Quinn le cogió del brazo y con una mirada de súplica le rogó que las dejara solas**- mucha mierda para el segundo acto- **en otra circunstancia habría protestado pero aquella mañana la rubia fue la única capaz de convencer a Rachel para ir a actuar y probablemente fuera la única que también fuera capaz de animarla con tan poco tiempo.

**-Rach, amor-** dijo cuando estuvieron solas y se acercó a su espalda**- lo estás haciendo genial y lo vas a seguir haciendo, confía en mí, confía en tí. **

**-Es que nunca había tenido tanta presión sobre mí-** se quejó la morena que se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Quinn.

**-Lo sé, pero tú puedes con esto y con más**- fue entonces cuando la rubia vio el collar que llevaba la morena, decidió no decir nada al respecto pero Rachel se había dado cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

**-Yo… sé que es tonto, pero quería teneros a todos aquí esta noche-** explicó Rachel algo avergonzada.

**-No pasa nada Rachel-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia.

**-Si te molesta puedo quitármelo en el segundo acto-** Rachel no quería discutir con Quinn y menos aquella noche y en aquel momento.

**-Rachel, no me importa, de verdad, es lógico que lo quieras tener puesto-** dijo comprensivamente la rubia-** él te apoyó mucho con esto y se merece estar aquí-** acarició suavemente la mejilla de su chica.

**-Gracias Quinn, eres tan increíble-** consiguió decir la morena al sentir el roce de su mano-** ven aquí-** la morena la acercó para besarla pero fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien entró a decir que debía salir en cinco minutos y aún estaba sin vestir.

**-Me voy, no quiero ser la culpable de que todo el teatro te esté esperando-** bromeó la rubia antes de volver a besarla a modo de despedida-** vendré en cuanto caiga el telón. **

La rubia salió de regreso a su asiento mientras Rachel se cambiaba corriendo porque sino no iba a darle tiempo, todas las inseguridades que habían vuelto tras la conversación con Sidney se habían marchado una vez más gracias a Quinn, la rubia apenas necesitaba palabras para hacerle calmarse y darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería, si no fuera por ella en todo esos meses probablemente no estaría ahí, caminando de nuevo al escenario para el segundo acto del estreno de su obra en Broadway. Una vez más la rubia tuvo razón, todo salió según lo previsto, Rachel estuvo fantástica, ni un fallo, y la obra era genial, cuando la obra finalizó, todos los participantes salieron a saludar al público ganándose un sonoro y largo aplauso por parte del público. En cuanto los actores se marcharon a sus camerinos y parte del público comenzó a salir, Quinn indicó a sus amigos que la siguieran y después de hablar con uno de los ayudantes para recordarle quien era les dejó pasar detrás del escenario para ir al camerino de su amiga. Botella de champán en mano entraron al camerino a celebrarlo y abrazar a Rachel por la gran actuación que había realizado.

**-Quiero daros las gracias a todos de verdad, no podría haber hecho esto sin todos vosotros-** dijo la morena cuando estuvieron todos en el interior del camerino y antes de que pudiese decir nada más Sidney entró al camerino.

**-Esta noche eres una estrella-** gritó el hombre bailando y celebrando la noche.

**-Gracias, de verdad pero ahorremos los elogios hasta que salga la crítica del New York Times-** pidió Rachel aún sonriente.

**-Tienes razón-** reconoció el productor**- nos quedan seis horas de inocencia y cuando las críticas estés descubriremos como de buenos somos**- siguió hablando el hombre**- pero ahora lo vamos a celebrar, puedes traer a todos tus amigos, vamos todos a la fiesta de apertura**- y con ello se despidió de todos.

**-No puedo creer que vayamos a ir a una fiesta de verdad de Broadway-** dijo Blaine aún alucinando.

**-No tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta**- todos la miraron sin comprender**- todos van a estar hablando de la obra y previeron celebrarlo con vosotros en otro sitio**

**-Conozco el sitio perfecto, te van a adorar allí-** volvió a hablar Blaine.

**-Perfecto**- aceptó la morena-** me visto, cenamos algo y vamos-** dijo la morena que aún estaba con su bata.

**-Te esperamos fuera, en la puerta del callejón**- dijo Kurt mientras todos iban saliendo.

**-Quinn**- la llamó la morena antes de que saliera**- tú puedes quedarte conmigo mientras. **

**-Claro-** aceptó encantada la rubia que cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su chica-** no he podido felicitarte en condiciones-** la besó en cuanto la alcanzó.

-**Es la mejor felicitación de la noche-** dijo tontamente la morena cuando la rubia se separó de ella.

**-No será la última, vístete que el resto nos espera-** la rubia volvió a besarla antes de sentarse en el pequeño sofá a esperarla y la morena obedeció, cuando vio caer la bata de Rachel y estaba en ropa interior se arrepintió de haberle pedido eso y tiró de ella hasta el sofá-** creo que prefiero que esperen-** y la besó profundamente.

**-Eres adorable- **dijo Rachel riendo por el comentario de su novia-** no me voy a separar de tu en los próximos tres días.**

**-¿Me lo prometes?-** por una vez era Quinn la que lo pedía infantilmente.

-**Te lo prometo-** Rachel quitó el mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre la cara de Quinn y pudo ver como la miraba, le estaba transmitiendo amor, deseo, tranquilidad, confianza y mil emociones más, nunca la había visto mirándola así y en ese momento después de todo lo que había hecho aquel día lo supo-** Te quiero-** dijo tras aquel largo silencio pillando desprevenida a la rubia**- te quiero Quinn Fabray-** repitió antes de darle un beso que demostrara lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Eres lo mejor de todo mi vida Rachel-** se apresuró a decir la rubia cuando Rachel la dejó respirar-** yo también te quiero amor**- fue a besarla cuando su móvil sonó interrumpiendo, lo sacó del bolsillo para mirarlo y se rió-** es Kurt y dice literalmente _'les recuerdo que estamos todos esperándolas fuera, guarden sus ganas para cuando estén solas'_**

**-Está bien, voy a vestirme-** dijo entre risas Rachel levantándose de las piernas de Quinn para cambiarse, no sin darle antes un rápido beso.

Salieron deprisa del camerino cogidas de la mano, a Quinn le costó resistirse cuando vio a Rachel en aquel vestido rojo espectacular que había elegido, cuando llegaron a la salida tuvieron que soltarse inmediatamente, una manada de gente esperaba la salida de Rachel del teatro para conseguir una foto o una firma de la nueva estrella, Quinn le sonrió antes de dejarla allí y acercarse al resto de sus amigos para esperar a su chica. Fueron a un restaurante cercano a la zona donde estaba el sitio al que quería llevarles Blaine, estaban pasando una gran cena entre comidas y cervezas y no se marcharon de aquel restaurante casi hasta que iban a cerrar. Blaine les guió al local que llevaba toda la noche mencionando, era un club gay pero a ninguno les importaba y menos aún a Rachel cuando entró y todos la reconocieron y le pedían autógrafos y canciones. Era la estrella del lugar y Quinn presentía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a compartir a Rachel más menudo ahora que era una estrella pero a pesar de todo la morena cumplió su promesa, no se separaba de su chica, si Quinn iba al baño ella la acompañaba, si quería sentarse un rato lo hacía y si tenía ganas de bailar sin duda la arrastraba al centro de la pista para provocarla un poco más. La morena continuaba bebiendo ya que no paraban de invitarla a copas y sus amigos también se aprovechaban de ello, Blaine tenía razón, estaba siendo un gran sitio y una gran noche.

Cuando por fin pararon la música en el local como indicación de que debían marcharse se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, como eran muchos se repartieron en dos taxis para llegar más rápido al apartamento, tal y como entraron Rachel se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de café, el Times salía en apenas media hora y no iba a irse a dormir sin saber que habían dicho sobre ella. Fue quizás la media hora más tensa de la noche, más que la tarde anterior cuando ni sabían si Rachel iría al estreno o no pero cuando Rachel por fin se cansó de dar vueltas por el apartamento miró el reloj y salió disparado al exterior con los demás siguiendola.

**-¿Señor tiene el New York Times?-** preguntó en cuanto llegó al kiosko.

**-Toma, aquí teneis-** el hombre le dio el periódico a Rachel.

-**Ábrelo, venga va**- le pedían todos a la morena-** estamos esperando, venga, leelo.**

**-No puedo hacerlo, vais a tener que leerlo vosotros-** dijo la morena

**-No pienso hacerlo yo- **dijo Kurt.

**-¿Sabéis qué?**- interrumpió la latina**- dámelo-** dijo quitando el periódico de sus manos-** no me importa ser la mensajera de malas noticias-** todos se hicieron a una lado y quedaron frente a Rachel mientras Santana leía- **_' Algunos podrían preguntarse, ¿por qué revivir Funny Girl? Una famosa obra con una gran estrella famosa, ¿por qué cuando ha tantos nuevos y maravillosos autores decidiría Sidney Green sacar del cajón esta vieja y usada obra?-_** Rachel caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro y Quinn se acercó a ella para coger su mano y calmarla quedando frente a sus amigos- **_bueno francamente, solo se me ocurre una respuesta y es Rachel Berry'_**

**_-Hace falta audacia para atreverse a calzarse y amarrarse esos zapatos y hacer Fanny tuya_**- Kurt ahora sí le había quitado el periódico a Santana-**_ Y Rachel tiene, claramente, todo eso, pero tiene algo más en la manga, talento'_**

**_-Talento, montañas de él-_** ahora era Blaine quien estaba leyendo, la mano de Rachel cada vez apretaba más la de la rubia-**_ no estoy hablando de los Apalaches, Berry es como los Alpes'_**

**_-Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar fallos en la actuación de esta actriz novata- _**Tina había cogido el papel ahora-**_ pero debería avergonzarse cualquiera que se atreviera a criticar esos errores de una supernova que está explotando ante nuestros ojos._**

**_-Solo rezo para que nadie viera como me secaba secretamente las lágrimas mientras cantaba Who are you Know?- _**era el turno de Mercedes para leer-**_ No sé a qué parte de dentro de esa armadura fue Berry para encontrar la emoción que expresó con esa canción pero logró derretir el gélido corazón de este espectador'_**

**_-Oh dios mío, déjame ver_**- por fin Rachel se atrevía a leer la crítica, soltó la mano de Quinn pero la rubia no tardó en agarrarla de la cintura para hacerle saber que seguía ahí- **_'espero que este espectáculo esté en cartel mucho tiempo, no solo porque cualquiera necesita volver a ver Dont rain on my parare sino porque quiero tener algo de tiempo para disfrutar de Rachel Berry tal y como es ahora. Sé que volveré a por un segundo tazón de Rachel Berry'_**

**-Enhorabuena Rachel, es incríeble**- felicitaron todos inmediatamente cuando el móvil de Rachel sonó, era Mr Shue-** Mr Shue lo pongo en altavoz.**

**-Llegué justo a tiempo para el final del parto**- explicó su ex profesor**- Emma esta genial y el bebé también. **

**-Ohhh-** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo pero Mercedes interrumpió**- dinos lo que queremos saber, ¿niño o niña?**

**-Es un niño-** dijo el hombre volviendo a escuchar un profundo oh de sus alumnos-** si, lo vamos a llamar Daniel, estoy deseando que le conozcais-** todos compartieron una tierna mirada por lo que acaban de oír **- ¿cómo estuvo la obra?-** preguntó cambiando de tema.

-**Fue realmente incréible-** fue Rachel la que respondió-**¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Por primera vez en mi vida me siento realmente feliz-** respondió emocionado el profesor- **¿qué hay de ti?**

**-Igual, me siento exactamente igual-** repondió una sonriente Rachel después de recorrer con la mirada el rostro de sus amigos y parar un lago rato más en los ojos de Quinn que le sonreía dulcemente aún sin soltar su cintura**- no podría pedir más.**

**-Me alegro muchísimo chicos pero tengo que irme- **se despidió el hombre-** nos vemos pronto.**

**-Está bien, cuidaros, te queremos**- dijeron casi todos al unísono.

Rachel colgó el teléfono y sonriente se dieron una abrazo de grupos todos allí en la calle, era la culminación de un día loco, tenso y emocionante. Se despidieron de Sam y Mercedes que se marchaban de regreso a su apartamento, Blaine se quedaba a dormir con Kurt, Santana en su habitación con Tina y Quinn con Rachel. Subieron de regreso al loft y apenas un minuto después se despedían e iban cada uno a su habitación.

**-Ha sido un día de locos-** dijo por fin la morena cuando se puso su pijama y se tumbó en la cama.

-**Ha sido un día precioso-** contestó la rubia cuando se tumbó a su lado.

**-No voy a olvidar nunca este día-** Rachel se giró para abrazar a Quinn..

**-Ya eres oficialmente una estrella-** bromeó la rubia**- soy la novia de una estrella-** siguió hablando y riendo**- ¿no me irás a abandonar por alguna otra estrella no?**

**-Tú eres la única estrella que necesito Quinn-** la rubia se enterneció por aquella respuesta-** te quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti amor-** Quinn nunca se iba a cansar de oír esas palabras de la boca de Rachel, que muerta de sueño bostezó**- vamos a dormir, tenemos más días juntas por delante. **

* * *

_El estreno, la amistad, el amor y el primer te quiero y y y... me encantó escribir este capítulo *-* _

_Espero que lo disfrutarán, volveré pronto! Un saludo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y lecturas! (En el próximo capítulo aparece un trato muy jugoso para el futuro de las chiacs)_


End file.
